


Ange et démon Italiens

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Romulus ne s'était pas gêné pour s'accaparer des territoires et voler les enfants des autres nations. Il adorait ses enfants adoptifs et n'avait jamais eu aucun remords à ce sujet. Seulement, les Dieux venaient de le châtier en s'en prenant à sa véritable descendance ! T T. UA Ange et démon.





	1. Felix et Lovinus

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Univers Alternatif : Ange et démon. Normalement, tout est expliqué dans cette histoire au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans son scénario.

« Papa, on pourra le voir quand notre petit frère ?, demanda Antonius, porte-parole de ses enfants.

Pas encore, mes chers petits. On doit faire toute une cérémonie d'abord.

J'ai jamais vu de bébé nation, dit Hercules avec curiosité et avec toute la subtilité requise pour arriver à le voir.

Je vous l'amènerai dès que tout le cérémonial sera terminé.

Est-ce que nous devons participer ?, s'en inquiéta Francius.

Non, les enfants. Je suis le seul concerné.

Comment est-il ?, demanda Paullus.

Je veux le voir ! Il a trois jours !, déclara Horus.

Pas encore ! »

Romulus paniquait complètement depuis qu'il avait vu sa descendance naturelle, mais faisait en sorte de bien paraître devant ses enfants adoptés et chéris. Il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter ou les affoler. Il ne voulait surtout pas les traumatiser sur la magie de la naissance, alors qu'il l'était complètement en étant un adulte. Il n'aurait pas dû leur annoncer la naissance prochaine de leur petit frère et fanfaronner au moment de l'accouchement.

L'oracle lui avait dit que ce serait un garçon. Un très bon présage en ces temps difficiles pour sa nation. Romulus se sentait fatigué, proche de la fin, il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant devant l'inéluctable. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il aurait un successeur naturel pour la partie Italienne de son territoire.

Que de bonheur pendant 9 mois d'attente !

Seulement Romulus n'avait plus le cœur à se réjouir. Les Dieux avaient sévi et avaient maudit sa descendance. Ils l'avaient châtié pour sa tendance à s'approprier les enfants des autres et pour ses crimes passés. Il en était certain.

Il n'y avait pas un bébé, mais deux ! Romulus aurait pu en être le plus heureux des hommes, mais non. Il y avait « portentum *» (*prodige néfaste).

Romulus délaissa ses enfants pour revenir dans la chambre où séjournait le berceau de ses bébés.

Sa femme était morte en couche. Quant à la sage-femme, dès qu'elle avait eu la prétention de vouloir noyer les nouveau-nés, Romulus lui avait coupé la gorge.

Complètement horrifié et paniqué devant l'apparence des bébés, Romulus avait ramené le berceau dans son domaine personnel et avait interdit à ses enfants de les voir.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Selon la tradition Romaine, il devait se débarrasser des enfants, les abandonner ou les tuer, car il représentait un danger pour l'harmonie du monde. Seulement, ils étaient des nations. Romulus le sentait. Ses nouveaux enfants se partageaient la péninsule italienne. Ils étaient ses successeurs. Ils ne devaient pas leur faire de mal et surtout il ne le voulait pas et ne le pourrait pas.

Il s'approcha pour contempler les difformités de ses jumeaux.

Le premier né avait les cheveux châtains, possédait de grands yeux rougeoyants et était recouvert de lanières de laine noire qui semblaient constituer une fourrure. Il émanait de l'enfant une sorte d'aura négative, sombre, noire, pesante et agressive.

Le plus jeune avait une teinte de cheveux plus clairs, des grands yeux pétillants et se plaisait contre son jumeau. Il dégageait de la chaleur, de la joie de vivre et pleins d'émotions positives qui contrebalançaient les émanations de son frère. Il n'en était pas moins difforme. Ses pieds étaient regroupés en une queue de poisson aux nuances mordorées, de petites ailettes dorées le couvraient et, sur son cou, des petites saillies laissaient à penser qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau.

Romulus avait eu peur que le cadet soit mal à l'aise à l'air libre, mais il semblait s'en accommoder si on le laissait dans un linge humide et frais.

On lui avait dit qu'avoir un bébé à charge serait une source d'ennuis constants, mais il ne pensait pas que des jumeaux étranges allaient le tracasser autant à la minute même où ils naîtraient.

Romulus ne voulait pas consulter un médecin, mais plutôt un oracle pour avoir des réponses et décider quoi faire.

Il avait fait la liste mentale de tous les lieux de culte qu'ils connaissaient à Rome et de tous les prêtres qu'il pourrait soudoyer, menacer, intimider, etc...

La grande nation de Rome avait finalement décidé d'aller voir ceux qui officiaient au temple de Vénus Felix et de Romae Aeterna pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils accepteraient d'avoir l'avis supplémentaire de l'oracle de Delphes au cas où leurs prédictions seraient néfastes pour les jumeaux. Ils étaient sérieux et s'occupaient de l'organisation de son anniversaire le 21 avril, ce qui faisait que Rome avait eu l'occasion de discuter de manière privilégiée avec eux de politique, de religion et d'état de nation. Il les avait déjà consultés pour sa famille, puisqu'ils étaient tous nés sous l'influence de Vénus.

Ce serait le plus simple.

Il couvrit ses deux Némésis en couche-culotte et s'apprêta à partir.

Evidemment, dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la chambre, cinq paires d'yeux enfantins regardèrent avec grand intérêt le landau.

« Le regarder avant que ce soit le moment porte malheur, les avertit-il. Je vais à l'une des cérémonies avec lui. Soyez sages en m'attendant. »

Ses enfants se cachèrent les yeux, ce qu'il trouva absolument adorable.

Le landau protégeait efficacement ses bébés du soleil, mais également des regards trop curieux. En entrant dans le temple, Romulus demanda à voir l'Oracle le plus rapidement possible pour une affaire très urgente. En patientant, il entendit le plus jeune produire des petits gémissements agréables à l'oreille, mais que Romulus avait fini par interpréter par : « Je me dessèche, papa chéri, change-moi le drap, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'aime. ». Le père inquiet chercha une arrivée d'eau avant que le plus âgé ne se mette à grogner et à s'agiter l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? T'as intérêt à t'occuper comme il faut de mon petit frère, père indigne ! Bâtard, va ! ».

Discrètement, il ré humidifia son plus jeune fils, ce qui calma les deux enfants. Romulus s'était aperçu que des évènements surnaturels semblaient entourer les jumeaux, mais il préférait fermer les yeux dessus pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent, comme les réponses de l'oracle.

Etre la nation Romaine avait quelques avantages comme celui de pouvoir être reçu par un oracle quasiment dans l'immédiat.

Il avait été dans le feu de l'action, mais maintenant qu'on lui demandait de rejoindre l'Oracle dans une salle privée, il angoissait de nouveau pour l'avenir de ses deux êtres si fragiles.

« Quelle est votre question ?, demanda l'Oracle.

Je vais devoir vous expliquer. Vous savez ce que je suis. Je représente le peuple romain et tous les territoires de l'Empire.

Oui, bien sûr. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé. Vous êtes un être fascinant.

On m'a prédit la naissance d'un fils. Seulement ce sont des jumeaux…

Toutes mes félicitations. Est-ce que l'enfant supplémentaire est une fille ?

Ce sont deux garçons.

Il arrive que la voix des Dieux soit difficile à entendre. Il n'y a peut-être que l'un d'eux qui sera digne de vous succéder et cela a faussé l'interprétation.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est leur apparence physique. »

Romulus prit le petit garçon colérique entre ses bras pour le montrer à l'oracle, le reposa en l'entendant geindre de s'être fait déranger, puis lui montra son deuxième garçon calme et heureux d'être contre son père.

Les traits de l'Oracle se plissèrent comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

« J'aimerai avoir des réponses. Ils représentent deux parties de l'Italie chacun, ils sont importants. Ce sont mes enfants. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner…

Le premier ressemble à un Lares avec sa fourrure de laine. »

Romulus regarda l'aîné des jumeaux avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit une sorte d'entité spirituelle protectrice de la famille et des maisons de celle-ci. Avec toute sa négativité, il était surprenant qu'il ne veuille que du bien à son entourage.

« … et le second à un siren. Méfiez-vous de lui. Son apparence est trompeuse. Il pourrait vous faire faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Je croyais que les siren étaient des femmes-oiseaux, fut surpris Romulus.

Il existe aussi des chimères humain-poisson qui ont les mêmes pouvoirs. »

Ce petit côté charmeur du cadet serait donc trompeur et dangereux. Les sirènes avaient pour habitude d'attirer les hommes, plus particulièrement les pêcheurs, et de les tuer. Romulus eut alors très peur pour l'avenir du cadet. S'il avait ce genre de tendance, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de s'en débarrasser.

« Sont-ils nés sous l'influence de Neptune ?, l'interrompit le prêtre dans ses pensées.

Oui…

En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous posiez des questions aux prêtres de Neptune, pas à ceux de Vénus, en ce qui concerne leur bien-être.

Je ne les connais pas très bien et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me demander de faire.

Je le comprends. Laissez-moi les examiner. Devant vous, bien entendu. Avez-vous leur date et leurs heures de naissance ? »

Romulus lui donna tous les renseignements nécessaires en surveillant tous les faits et gestes de l'homme sur ses enfants. Leur planète dominante était effectivement Neptune, mais également Vénus avait fait son apparition pour leur naissance.

Romulus en fut soulagé, parce que ses jumeaux étaient ainsi en partie sous la responsabilité du temple de Vénus Felix, et sa démarche était donc valide. Ses autres enfants avaient tous vu le jour sous la bénédiction de Vénus, mais pas ceux-ci qui avaient attiré les foudres de Neptune.

« C'est que je craignais, dit enfin le vieil homme.

Dîtes-moi en plus, dit Romulus avec les larmes aux yeux.

Vous auriez dû n'avoir qu'un fils, comme la prédiction le disait. Votre enfant s'est séparé en deux entités dans le ventre de sa mère.

Si on les remet ensemble, va-t-il redevenir normal ?, s'inquiéta Romulus.

Non. Ce n'est plus possible maintenant. Vos fils ont commencé à vivre de manière trop indépendante et ils refuseront de ne faire plus qu'une et même personne. Le délai est passé.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?, s'en voulut Romulus d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant d'avoir vu un prêtre.

Non. Ils étaient déjà dans cet état à la naissance. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour eux ?

Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ils sont plus fragiles que des bébés ordinaires. Il faut qu'ils restent très proches l'un de l'autre. Ne les mettez jamais dans des pièces différentes. Ils se protègent mutuellement par leur présence contre des entités malfaisantes.

Des entités malfaisantes !, s'affola Romulus. Sont-elles invisibles ? Que pourraient-ils leur arriver ?

Rien, du moment qu'ils restent ensemble. Il faudra bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre. Normalement, ils ne voudront pas être séparés, même pour quelques heures. Le Lares ne le permettra pas, prendra un comportement infernal et vous fera des caprices, tandis que le siren se mettra à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour vous attendrir.

Dire que je pensais que mes enfants adoptifs étaient déjà des gros manipulateurs en puissance.

Autre chose. Si l'un d'eux meure, l'autre également. Leurs vies sont étroitement liées.

C'est compris. Je veillerai sur eux comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils sont des entités spirituelles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Dans certains cultes romains et grecs, des prêtres se divisent en deux entités pour effectuer certaines tâches. C'est souvent le cas dans le culte de Neptune. C'est pour cette raison que je vous conseillais d'aller les voir.

Vous voulez dire que c'est un peu comme la part masculine et la part féminine d'une personne. »

Le prêtre mit du temps avant de se décider à répondre.

« Oui.

Mais ce sont deux garçons ! Est-ce qu'ils devraient être de sexes opposés ?, s'affola Romulus pour qui l'incertitude sexuelle était son pire démon.

Normalement, oui. Seulement…

Oh… Ils sont anormaux, se plaint Romulus.

Dans leur cas, la séparation a été d'abord physique avant d'être spirituelle. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont du même sexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour eux ? Ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi !

Il faut leur mettre autour du cou une amulette avec le signe de Neptune qui les forcera à prendre apparence humaine. Seulement, ils n'ont que quelques jours, ils pourraient ne pas le supporter. Je pense qu'ils se feront à l'idée de prendre forme humaine d'eux-mêmes… »

Romulus prit une grande inspiration, cherchant une solution pour ses enfants. Son fils cadet poussa un profond soupir qui bien qu'ennuyé paraissait élégant et, sous ses yeux ébahis, prit forme humaine de lui-même. Il était devenu un bébé comme il faut pour être présenté à ses frères impatients.

« Au moins l'un des deux vous obéit… Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait le siren. Il se sentait peut-être trop mal en dehors de l'eau.

Hé, fils ! L'aîné ! Fais pareil que ton petit frère avant de faire mourir ton père d'une crise cardiaque ! »

Un grognement ignoble monta de la gorge du tas de laine noire, comme s'il râlait et jurait en même temps.

« Romulus. Il ne faut pas manquer de respect à un Lares, car autant il est capable de protéger votre maison des attaques extérieures autant il peut la saccager de l'intérieur. Il a besoin de sentir aimé et respecté pour avoir envie de remplir sa fonction.

Ah. Pardon… euh…

Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Je préférais attendre l'avis d'un oracle avant de le faire.

C'est tant mieux.

Pour quelle raison ?, s'enquit Romulus.

Je ne sais pas comment les nations fonctionnent, mais il me semble que vous vous faîtes souvent la guerre et que vous avez des rancœurs. Si l'une des nations que vous avez offensée… »

Oh, Dieux vengeurs ! La liste était beaucoup trop longue.

« …sait se séparer en deux entités, elle pourrait maltraiter vos jumeaux.

Genre vendetta sanglante avec deux petits êtres innocents et sans défense. C'est déjà prévu au programme. J'ai installé toute une armada pour veiller sur mes chers enfants. Deux de plus ne feront pas une grande différence…

L'attaque concernerait leurs âmes et pourrait se faire à distance.

Y a-t-il un moyen vraiment efficace pour éviter ce genre de blessures qui me semblent incurables ?

Oui… »

Le prêtre prit une grande inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil prudent au Lares récalcitrant. Oh, celui-là n'allait pas être un enfant commode. Pourtant, il aurait juré que la siren serait plus difficile à maîtriser.

« Il est tellement évident que vos fils, du fait qu'ils soient de vrais jumeaux, sont des entités divisés qu'il faudrait prendre une mesure exceptionnelle et drastique pour les protéger.

Comme quoi ?, demanda Romulus sur le qui-vive.

Faire croire qu'ils sont des faux jumeaux, dit le prêtre comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose.

C'est-à-dire ? Ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop.

Il faudrait faire passer l'un d'eux pour une fille, le temps qu'ils sachent se défendre eux-mêmes.

C'est hors de question ! »

Son aîné grogna de plus belle. Apparemment, être pris pour une fille ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer. Romulus réfléchit à toute vitesse pour donner un nom à ses enfants, avant qu'une catastrophe surnaturelle survienne.

Il prit dans ses bras le plus jeune et l'appela Felix, comme l'était la Venus de ce temple. Felix était un nom masculin également. L'enfant ne serait pas trop mécontent à l'arrivée. De toute façon, il avait l'air plus accommodant que son frère aîné.

Quant à l'autre, petit corniaud qui avait déjà saccagé plusieurs draps en les déchirant, il décida de l'appeler :

« Lovinus... Lovi chéri, s'il-te-plaît, fais comme ton frère avant qu'une femme de ménage ne te prenne pour une pelote de laine remuante et te fasse du mal. Papa est très inquiet pour toi, mon amour. »

Il suffisait de le prendre par les sentiments. C'était noté.

Ah, ses jumeaux chéris lui avaient fait voir des belles à la naissance.

« Je vais venir avec vous, jusqu'à votre maison, pour m'assurer que vos enfants adoptifs réagissent bien à leur venue…

Ne me dites pas que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

Pour faire simple, Lovinus représente la part sombre et Felix la part lumineuse de la personnalité d'origine. Ils vont bien évidemment se développer contre des êtres normaux par la suite, dit immédiatement l'Oracle pour le rassurer. Seulement, il est rare qu'on s'attache à une part sombre et que l'on lui préfère une part lumineuse.

Vous voulez dire que je serai capable de préférer l'un de mes enfants et de rejeter l'autre, s'en offusqua Romulus qui avait toujours chéri équitablement tous ses fils adorés.

Oui, même vous. Vous pourriez ne pas aimer Lovinus.

Ah, bon…

Ce pourrait être pareil pour vos enfants. Ils auront nettement tendance à préférer Felix.

Je croyais que comme Lovinus était un esprit protecteur, il serait adoré par sa famille.

C'est le fait d'être une part sombre. C'est toujours cet aspect de la personnalité que l'on refoule chez soi, alors chez un enfant qui en est un concentré pur…

J'ai compris. Je ferai attention. J'en parlerai à mes enfants. Il n'y a pas un moyen pour contrebalancer toute sa négativité.

Il faudrait un Lares positif parmi votre famille. Il aurait un instinct protecteur envers Lovinus assez immédiat. Je me doute que vous l'êtes, parce que sinon vous auriez déjà complètement rejeté Lovinus.

Ah, parce que nous aussi…

Chaque être possède une part sombre et une part lumineuse. Le problème de votre enfant, c'est la séparation physique de ses deux parts.

D'accord. Y a-t-il autre chose à savoir ?

J'aimerais vous poser une question, mais je suis quasiment sûr que vous ne me répondrez pas.

Allez-y.

La légende de la fondation de Rome est-elle fondée ? »

Romulus se tut subitement, préférant ne pas ressasser des souvenirs malheureux. L'Oracle n'insista pas et abandonna ses consultations pour le raccompagner chez lui. Romulus ne cessait alors de penser à Remus, son propre jumeau, disparu bien trop tôt à la suite d'un pari idiot. Il avait du sang de nation sur les mains et les Dieux le lui rappelaient avec la naissance étrange de Felix et Lovinus. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait appelé son fils Remus pour se racheter. En fait, il n'était pas plus mal que la famille oublie ce fratricide. Romulus ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète, surtout que la vie des jumeaux était liée au point de recevoir les mêmes atteintes physiques.

Quand il entra dans la maison, ses enfants étaient dans l'entrée en train de l'attendre bien trop sagement. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient excités par la naissance de leur frère et en étaient devenus nerveux, mais moins remuants.

« Bonjour, les enfants, dit l'Oracle.

La cérémonie est terminée. On peut le voir ? », demanda aussitôt Horus qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

L'Oracle fit un signe entendu avec Romulus. Le père déposa le berceau à terre, s'inquiétant de la réaction de ses enfants.

« Oh, mais il y a deux bébés ?, dit immédiatement Francius. Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, papa.

Eh, oui. Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Un garçon Lovinus et une fille Felix. »

Oh, ça lui écorchait la gorge de dire que Felix était une fille, mais c'était pour le bien des jumeaux.

« Ils vont être aussi beaux et charmeurs que vous, petits coquins, puisque Vénus les a béni eux aussi. Par contre, ils sont sous l'influence dominante de Neptune.

Ils ne sauront pas se battre ?, l'interrogea Antonius plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

Euh… »

Romulus se tourna vers l'Oracle.

« Je n'ai pas encore fait leur horoscope, mais il est clair qu'ils ne seront pas de forts guerriers sur le plan individuel. Je veux dire par là qu'ils seront plus des stratèges. C'est Minerve qui les guide et non Mars.

Oh…, fit Hercules qui avait l'air d'apprécier le concept.

Je vais enfin avoir des enfants intelligents », dit Romulus pour charrier son petit monde.

Evidemment, ses enfants protestèrent. Romulus leur fit signe de se taire, quand il entendit Lovinus râler encore une fois.

« Il fait pas un drôle de bruit ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Francius. Il n'est pas malade ?

Non, il a tendance à faire cela. Felix chantonne quant à elle. »

Romulus sortit tout d'abord Lovinus pour que ses enfants soient émerveillés et gardent une bonne image de l'aîné.

« C'est le garçon ? », dit immédiatement Horus en ayant un mouvement de recul involontaire.

Aïe, ça commençait mal. Hercules et Paullus avaient eu la même réaction qu'Horus. Par contre, Antonius et Francius s'approchèrent pour le toucher.

« Oh, il est tout doux. »

Lovinus ouvrit les yeux et déplia ses petites mains, apparemment satisfait que ses deux frères se penchent vers lui. Il bailla un peu et il sembla être un peu plus calme que les heures auparavant, fixant ses nouveaux visages avec curiosité.

Romulus sentit le bébé être plus détendu et il jeta un œil en biais à Antonius et Francius. Ils devaient avoir une part lumineuse de type Lares pour se sentir aussi à l'aise avec Lovinus.

Ses autres enfants finirent par regarder Lovinus et lui tendre le petit doigt de la main pour que celui-ci le serre.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit Felix babiller pour attirer l'attention vers lui.

Loin de son comportement habituel, Hercules se précipita vers Felix. Ah, il y en avait un avec un côté siren négatif dans le lot, s'il avait bien tout compris.

Horus s'approcha également en souriant, apparemment plus intéressé par celui-ci que par Lovinus.

Romulus sentit Francius bouger pour aller rejoindre ses frères. Seulement Lovinus émit une protestation…

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Francius. Tu peux rester encore un peu avec lui. Felix lui ressemble beaucoup et elle a déjà deux personnes autour d'elle. C'est beaucoup pour un bébé. »

Francius hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Lovinus.

Antonius semblait curieux, mais n'avait pas forcément envie de rejoindre le landau où séjournait Felix.

« Je peux prendre Lovinus dans les bras ? », demanda Antonius.

Romulus fut surpris par la demande de son fils adoptif qui n'avait même pas huit années physique. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la négativité de Romano attire à ce point Antonius.

« Viens par-là, Antonius. Il faut que je le tienne en même temps que toi. »

Romulus ouvrit son bras libre pour laisser Antonius se mettre contre lui. Il lui passa Lovinus en lui disant de bien faire attention à sa tête et il mit son bras en doublon pour soutenir celui d'Antonius.

« Il est léger.

Tu verras, tu le trouveras bientôt trop lourd et trop chaud, dit Romulus en surveillant ses autres enfants qui regardaient Felix. Vous ne la prenez pas sans moi, c'est compris ?

Oui, papa. »

Lovinus bailla et bougea ses doigts, se détendant de plus en plus. Romulus n'avait jamais vu un bébé aussi angoissé et alerte. La présence d'Antonius semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il devait se sentir plus en sécurité en sa présence.

Romulus entendait Felix gazouiller dans son coin, ce qu'il trouvait bien agréable.

Lui aussi se sentait plus détendu, maintenant que ses enfants adoptifs avaient accepté leurs petits frères de cœur. Il allait falloir veiller sur eux plus que ses autres enfants, mais Romulus s'en sentait vraiment capable.

Le prêtre semblait observer les liens qui les reliaient entre eux de manière très attentive. Romulus finit par coucher les bébés dans la même pièce, comme il lui avait été conseillé. Il avait bien averti ses autres enfants qu'il ne fallait pas séparer les jumeaux.

« Alors ? On dirait bien qu'ils vont s'entendre ?, dit Romulus pour détendre l'atmosphère, une fois qu'il fût seul avec le prêtre.

Votre famille est bien équilibrée effectivement, ce qui va faciliter l'intégration de votre fils Lovinus. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Felix. Seulement… »

Le prêtre eut une mine pensive, comme s'il hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

« Seulement ?, l'encouragea Romulus.

L'un de vos enfants adoptifs vous maudira pour l'avoir inclus dans votre famille quand viendra le moment.

Pourquoi ?, s'en alarma Romulus. J'ai été un bon père ! Je me suis bien occupé d'eux. Ils sont comme mes propres enfants ! Ils ont dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment ! On s'adore ! D'accord, je les gâte trop ! Mais je suis comme ça… »

… Depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère Remus par sa faute.

« … Que pourrait-il me reprocher ? Lequel c'est ?

L'un d'entre eux va sûrement tomber amoureux de l'un de vos enfants naturels, ça va lui causer de gros soucis moraux. Il se sentira comme un mauvais grand frère et…

Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Tant que l'autre est d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème.

Ce sera réciproque, et à lui aussi, ça lui causera de gros soucis moraux...

Tant mieux ! Tout le monde est heureux au final, se réjouit Romulus qui était resté bloqué sur la notion de réciprocité.

Ça ne vous gêne pas que deux de vos fils…

Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang… Et entre deux hommes, c'est monnaie courante à Rome. »

Le prêtre soupira, se disant qu'il serait très difficile à expliquer à la nation romaine que les mœurs changeront d'ici le Moyen-Âge. Une relation homosexuelle serait alors vue comme un péché mortel. Ce serait encore plus aggravé par la différence d'âge entre les deux personnes, la responsabilité de l'un par rapport à l'éducation de l'autre, le fait qu'ils étaient vus comme des frères, malgré qu'ils ne le soient pas par le sang. De plus, c'était sans compter que Lovinus ressemblerait à un démon maléfique quand il serait suffisamment grand pour voir différemment Antonius son tuteur officiel.

Que les Dieux anciens leur viennent en aide !


	2. Chapter 2

Romulus ne dormait plus que d'une oreille depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés. Après avoir constaté qu'il allait très souvent auprès de leur berceau par pure angoisse, il les avait transférés dans sa propre chambre.

Une fois dans la nuit, il entendit des petits bruits de pas. Ce n'étaient évidemment pas ses bébés, puisqu'ils ne marchaient pas encore. Donc, l'un de ses autres fils !

Il se leva tout doucement et attrapa entre ses bras le petit fripon.

Aux cheveux blonds, il reconnut immédiatement Francius.

« Alors, on vient dans la chambre de son père en pleine nuit ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Lâche-moi, cria une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Lâche-là ! »

Ce n'était pourtant pas la voix d'Antonius, alors qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés dans les mêmes ennuis d'habitude.

Romulus prit l'enfant inconnu contre lui, avant d'allumer une bougie.

A sa grande surprise, il vit deux petits êtres semblables et dissemblables à son fils Francius en même temps. Ne lui dîtes pas que lui aussi s'était divisé !

« Lâche-là, insista celui qui était libre de tout mouvement en le menaçant d'un bâton.

\- Francius, soupira Romulus. Remets-toi en un seul morceau.

\- C'est Gallia, sale envahisseur », couina l'enfant dans ses bras.

Mécontent, Romulus n'en revenait pas que son fils en ait encore contre lui. Il prit le petit poids plume à bout de bras devant lui pour le fusiller du regard. Non ! On ne remettait pas en cause la politique de civilisation du Grand Empire Romain. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il avait entre les mains une petite fille avec des fleurs blanches dans ses longs cheveux blonds, habillée d'une tunique semblable à de l'eau. Elle disait s'appeler Gallia Faé.

A quelle entité spirituelle avait-il affaire ?

« Pose-la tout de suite ! »

Romulus se détourna de la part féminine de Francius pour se concentrer sur la part masculine. Lui au moins, il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Avec ses feuilles dans les cheveux et son bâton si caractéristique, il était un Bacchus et d'ailleurs s'appelait Gallia Bacchus. Il avait réussi à inculquer quelque chose à ce petit barbare, mais peut-être pas le meilleur de lui-même. Les Bacchus étaient réputés pour être violents, saoul la plupart du temps et très actifs sexuellement. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant heureusement. Romulus sentit également toute la négativité qui entourait le petit Bacchus.

« Je vais la poser, si tu m'expliques ce que vous faîtes là !

\- On venait voir si ça allait pour Lovinus et Felix, répondit Faé, part positive supposée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je veille sur eux. Vous allez reformer une seule personne et allez au lit. »

Les deux parts de son fils allaient protester, mais il rajouta :

« Tout de suite ! C'est au père de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants et de s'en occuper ! Il faut que tu dormes, Francius.

\- On ne peut pas le faire, tout de suite, râla Gallia Bacchus en montant sur le lit.

\- Ah, et pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta Romulus.

\- Il faut qu'il se passe au moins deux heures de temps », répondit Faé.

Il allait encore passer une nuit écourtée. Ce ne serait pas de la faute des jumeaux cette fois-ci. Curieux, il observa les deux parts de son fils interagir entre elles. Les Bacchus étaient connus pour être des entités spirituelles vivant en extérieur. Donc la part Lares positive qui voulait protéger Lovinus, c'était la Faé. Un esprit spécifiquement Gaulois.

Romulus s'imagina les fils de Germania avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et la vision l'enthousiasma jusqu'à ce qu'il pense au comportement de Francius. Francius adorait faire des couronnes de pâquerettes pour se les mettre sur la tête, comme une fille l'aurait fait. Il savait maintenant d'où ça venait.

Bacchus n'arrêtait pas d'agiter son bâton parce que ça ferait soi-disant partir les mauvais esprits et Faé s'était mise à faire le ménage parce que ça attirait les bons.

« Mais Lovinus ne va peut-être pas apprécier d'être entouré d'esprits positifs !

\- On attire ce qu'il leur faut, réagit immédiatement Bacchus. Je sais ce que je fais ! Et Faé aussi !

\- Bien sûr, Bacchus ! »

Le lendemain matin, Romulus se réveilla avec un poids sur son estomac correspondant à une nation gauloise très fatiguée et une odeur de propre vraiment sensationnelle.

Francius se réveilla doucement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de son père. Il avait encore une fleur blanche et une feuille de vigne dans les cheveux. Adorable.

Seulement, Romulus devait l'empêcher de se diviser à nouveau lui aussi.

En consultant l'oracle de Vénus, il obtint un médaillon et l'offrit à son fils Francius. S'il le portait suffisamment longtemps, il ne se diviserait plus. Francius passa par un stade assez mélancolique et soupirant, mais finit par s'y faire. Par contre, il faisait beaucoup le ménage dans la chambre de son père, agitant le balai dans tous les recoins.

Le mois suivant, de nouveaux bruits de petits pas firent leur apparition dans la chambre de Romulus. Cette amulette marchait que dalle ! Il commença à s'inquiéter de l'effet qu'auraient les amulettes destinées aux jumeaux quand ils seraient plus âgés.

Il se réveilla et attrapa la première entité qui lui tomberait sous la main.

« Je te tiens !, cria Romulus.

\- Lâche-moi, papa ! », hurla une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de Francius.

Romulus alluma une bougie. Antonius se tenait devant lui dans une sorte d'armure romaine, doublée d'un casque, une lance à la main.

« Oh ! On veut m'assassiner dans mon sommeil pour prendre ma place ? Tu en as de l'ambition, s'en amusa Romulus.

\- Je viens voir si Lovi chéri va bien, sourit Antonius de manière éclatante, avec un visage bienheureux, avant de lui piquer le bras en traître avec sa lance.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être armé pour cela, râla Romulus, insensible à la douleur. Retournes te couch… »

Romulus sursauta en entendant une sorte de renâclement et un râle étrange.

« Il faut que tu me poses où elle va se mettre en colère.

\- Ah », fit Romulus, ne sachant pas trop à quoi il avait affaire sous son lit.

Il était assez adulte pour ne pas croire aux monstres cachés dans le noir. Seulement, vu comment l'enfant dans ses bras rayonnait de gentillesse et de positivité, il se doutait qu'il était un Lares positif, venu secourir son petit frère, et que la jeune fille sous le lit n'était pas commode.

« Tu t'es divisé ?

\- Oui, papa ! Je suis Patronus Defensor Antonius (Antonio le protecteur et le défenseur).

\- D'accord, dit Romulus qui ne comprenait pas que la part positive d'Antonius se prenne un nom à rallonge et redondant. Et ta copine ?

\- Elle ne se montre pas facilement. Oses poser ton regard sur elle et, bien que tu sois mon père, je me battrai contre toi pour défendre son honneur.

\- On se calme ! Je ne la regarderai pas. Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, dit la part positive en le menaçant de sa lance.

\- Elle compte rester sous le lit, tout le temps ?

\- Oui ! Et qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

\- J'étais juste curieux. »

Romulus sentit un coup de poing rageur à travers le matelas.

« Je suis Cornea Muta Antonia ! (Antonia la brute à la corne), répondit une voix féminine. Je ne veux pas te voir.

\- D'accord, boudes si tu veux !

\- Tu ne me verras pas. Je ne voulais pas venir de toute façon. C'est lui qui m'a obligé. Je n'en ai rien à faire que mes frères soient des bébés trop mignons à regarder. Ils sont capables de se défendre tout seul, espèce de triple buse de défenseur. Je vais t'assommer avec ma tête dure pour que tu calmes tes élans héroïques déplacés…

\- Bravo, elle s'est mise à parler », dit la part masculine en fusillant son père du regard.

Romulus passa donc sa nuit à écouter la part féminine d'Antonius raconter sa vie fabuleuse d'entité négative. Il put tout de même apercevoir subrepticement une corne qui dépassait du lit et ne voulut pas en savoir plus sur la minotaure qui l'entraînait dans un labyrinthe dangereux de paroles.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec le poids de son fils sur le torse. Antonio avait des mèches brillantes dans les cheveux et se frottait désespérément chaque côté de la tête pour faire partir une douleur sourde.

Allez, amulette pour lui aussi !

Antonius prit tout de même la désagréable habitude de se promener toujours armé, arguant qu'il était assez grand maintenant pour se défendre seul, et il avait nettement tendance à jouer à cache-cache avec les plus jeunes en faisant tout son possible pour les perdre dans la vaste demeure de Romulus.

Quelques nuits plus tard, Romulus eut de nouveau la visite de petits êtres assez étranges. Il attrapa évidemment le premier venu. Avant qu'il ne put allumer la bougie, celle-ci se mit à crier d'une voix stridente, réveilla les bébés et lui cassa les oreilles.

Quand il la lâcha, elle arrêta de hurler. Il alluma prudemment la lumière pour trouver sur son lit une sirène grecque recroquevillée sur elle-même. La forme féminine d'Hercules avait des ailes brunes dans le dos et le regardait avec méfiance à travers ses longs cheveux foncés. Un Bacchus fit son apparition pour protéger la sirène de son bâton.

Pourquoi ses enfants adoptifs avaient-ils tous une part hyper-sexualisée ?

Romulus voulut se lever pour calmer les cris des jumeaux, mais le Bacchus le menaça avec son bâton d'un air très sérieux.

« Il faut quand même que je les rassure. »

Romulus se leva. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la sirène prendre une grande inspiration qu'il s'endormit lourdement sur le sol.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla par terre et il trouva son fils Hercules, profondément endormi, dans son lit.

Romulus prit le taureau par les cornes, enfin façon de parler, et il distribua des amulettes à ses autres enfants pour qu'il ne leur arrive pas la même chose sous l'influence de leurs petits frères.

Il en avait assez de deux à protéger.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jumeaux grandissaient à la vitesse d'un humain normal pour l'instant. Ils devenaient de plus en plus mignons aux yeux de leur père. Leurs cheveux châtains avaient poussés. Une petite boucle dépassait de leur tignasse, et si on les mettait côte à côté, elles s'attiraient et formaient un petit cœur vraiment attendrissant. Il les différenciait également par la couleur mordorée des yeux de Felix et vert bronze de Lovinus.

Romulus était impatient de voir leurs premiers pas et d'entendre leurs premiers mots. Avec ses autres enfants, il n'avait pas pu être témoin de ce miracle de la vie. Il s'était même astreint à domicile pour s'occuper d'eux et voir le jour glorieux de la première marche de ses héritiers.

Rome pouvait crouler sous les flammes, il ne s'en soucierait que si elles menaçaient ses enfants chéris.

Ce fut Lovinus qui marcha le premier sous les encouragements de ses frères. Après une dizaine de pas, il atterrit dans les bras d'un papa tout fier de son fils.

Felix voulut imiter son jumeau, mais tomba quasiment immédiatement.

Romulus avait peur que, comme Felix était une sirène d'eau, il ne puisse pas vraiment marcher sur la terre ferme. Il n'était vraiment à l'aise que dans l'eau et prenait souvent des bains. Il savait déjà nager. Romulus essaya de le faire marcher dans son environnement naturel, mais il tomba tout de même, prit sa forme de poisson et lui fila entre les doigts.

A force d'observer Lovinus qui le narguait depuis la terre ferme et ses frères qui courraient de partout, il finit par y arriver lui aussi.

Par contre au niveau du langage, ce fut une tout autre histoire.

Et ce ne fut pas mignon pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les jumeaux avaient été longs à la détente. Leurs cordes vocales marchaient parfaitement, là n'était pas le souci. Felix babillait, chantonnait et riait tout le temps, il avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et il avait l'air parfois de demander des choses en tendant les mains. Lovinus marmonnait plein de trucs étranges et semblait s'adresser à ses frères en les montrant du doigt et il jouait avec eux. Une fois, Lovinus avait envoyé un fruit bien mûr dans la tête d'Héraklès qui l'embêtait en criant : « Ma* ! »(*Ma =malus=vilain dans la tête de bébé Lovinus). L'incident avait été vite clos, puisqu'Héraklès comprit que le bébé ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il devait arrêter de la chatouiller.

Donc, Felix continuait de chanter agréablement et Lovinus de ruminer dans son coin.

Un jour, ils allaient bien mettre les syllabes ensembles pour former des mots ?

Ayant entendu les entités spirituelles de Francius et d'Antonius s'exprimer normalement, Romulus ne s'inquiétait pas de leur retard. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.

« Pu'di'mer », criait souvent Lovinus dans un grand éclat de voix, mais personne dans la famille n'avait encore compris qu'il mangeait les mots de « putain de merde ». Les gros mots, ça ne se disait jamais en entier devant le pauvre petit être sans défense qu'il était et donc il n'arrivait pas à les répéter correctement. Pas question de dire « papa » ou le prénom de l'un de ses frères, ce n'était pas assez original. Oui, il disait « Tognio* (*Antonius)», « Klès* »(*Hercules), « Ra* »(*Francius), « Ruch*»(*Horus) ou « Po* »(Paullus), mais c'était par mégarde. Il disait « Feli » à Felix, mais loin de tout le monde. Il préférait appelait ses frères « Iota » ou « Bado ».

Felix dit le premier « papa » à Romulus qui en fut très ému. Bon après, Felix eut tendance à l'appeler tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, recherchant tout le temps ses bras.

Lovinus les fusillait du regard en de tels moments d'amour familial dont il était exclu. Et il n'apprécia pas non plus le « papa, je t'aime ! » de Felix débordant de bonheur et de positivité, les bras ouverts à son papa qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'émotion.

« Té di'on. » voulait dire « tête de con » dans l'esprit juvénile de l'entité négative qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa faisait plus attention à ce que Felix lui disait qu'à ce qu'il exprimait lui.

Lovinus appelait toujours son papa « Té di on ». Tout le temps.

« Mais pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ? », se demanda un jour Romulus à se enfants qui auraient pu avoir la réponse.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas. Au milieu du repas, Antonio fit tomber son fruit et s'exclama haut et fort :

« Putain ! »

L'esprit de Lovinus ne fit qu'un tour en entendant enfin la fin du mot tant attendu.

« Pas devant les bébés, Antonius, commença Romulus avant de se faire couper par un Lovinus très enthousiaste.

\- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain di mer ! Bado Tognio !»

Les enfants de Romulus partirent dans un grand fou-rire, alors que leur père leur répétait que ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

« C'est putain de merde, Lovinus, dit Francius pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Putain de merde, hurla le bébé. Iota Fra !

\- Ah, non ! Vous ne lui apprenez pas des mots comme ça ! Lovi chéri, ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

\- Putain, Té di'on !

\- Tu devrais plutôt apprendre à dire papa ou merci ! »

Lovinus dévisagea son père, se demandant s'il devait faire un effort pour être apprécié par cette famille d'imbéciles qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était mignon tout plein. L'entité négative n'était pas mignonne. Elle devait être forte, courageuse, protectrice pour sa famille, mais en aucun cas mignonne ! C'est Feli qui était mignon ! Il était fait pour ça ! Et pas elle ! C'était un garçon !

Tout de même, ses frères l'avaient bien aidé. Ceci méritait une once de générosité de sa part.

« Merchi, frères !

\- Il a le sens de l'humour, se réjouirent les plus jeunes.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Merci, Lovinus. C'est merci ! Pas Merchi ! »

Lovinus dévisagea son père comme pour le dissuader de lui faire répéter le mot magique qu'il abhorrait tant.

« Oh, mais quel bastardo !, en rit Antonius.

\- Bachtardo Tognio ! Merci !

\- Oh, putain, il nous insulte depuis le début ! »

Ce fut comme une grande révélation.

« C'est Antonius. Il ne faut pas dire que c'est un bâtard. C'est ton frère aîné, je te rappelle, dit aussi calmement que possible Romulus à son bébé d'amour. Antonius. »

Quelque part, le fait qu'Antonius soit son frère déplaisait à Lovinus qui sentait son destin lié à ce bâtard, même pas bâtard naturel, de l'Empire Romain.

« Antognio.

\- C'est presque ça.

\- Alors Iota, ça doit vouloir dire Idiota !, cria Francius.

\- Idiota Fra !

\- Ne lui complétez pas les mots ! Je vais passer pour quoi auprès des généraux, s'ils viennent à la maison !

\- Je me demande ce que veut dire Té di'on.

\- Di c'est « de », c'est sûr », s'enthousiasma Antonio.

Lovinus se concentra pour essayer d'appeler son papa comme il faut.

« Papa !

\- Il m'a enfin appelé papa !

\- Têt' di con !

\- Ne complétez pas les enfants ! Ne complétez pas ! Non ! Ne complétez pas ! »

C'est ainsi que le Grand Empire fut menacé de devenir la risée de son peuple par un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Oh ! Le vilain démon !


	4. Chapter 4

Romulus savait que son Empire tomberait dans quelques jours. C'était la fin. Il allait mourir s'il restait à Rome.

Ses enfants le ressentaient tous. Ils ne faisaient plus parti de ses territoires et ils allaient être réclamés par les vainqueurs.

Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, encore trop jeunes pour se défendre face à l'ennemi.

Romulus ne pouvait plus retarder sa terrible décision. Il convoqua tous ses enfants, leur intimidant le silence. Même les jumeaux qui n'étaient pas encore vraiment en âge de comprendre se turent. Ils avaient l'air effrayés.

« Les enfants… Je vais dire et faire quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire et j'aimerais que vous ne m'en gardiez pas rancœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, demanda Hercules qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser seuls. »

Ses enfants protestèrent, lui dirent qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ! Il était leur père ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais m'en aller. Et justement, je pense à vous tous ! Tous ! J'ai bien dit tous ! Si Felix et Lovinus avaient été plus âgés, je serai resté avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les préfères ?, pleura Paullus qui n'avait que six ans physique.

\- Antonius, tu veilleras sur Paullus.

\- Oui, papa, répondit Antonius, comprenant qu'en raison de sa proximité avec Paullus, il pourrait le surveiller.

\- Je sais que vous êtes assez grands pour vous défendre. J'ai tout fait pour vous élever du mieux que je pouvais. Vous serez de grandes nations. J'en suis persuadé. Je serai bien resté avec vous jusqu'à la fin pour vous rassurer, pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime et pour vous présenter mes adieux. Seulement, votre petite sœur et votre petit frère n'ont que deux ans… Je ne peux pas les laisser derrière moi. Ils ne sont pas prêts. Je vais partir avec eux et les cacher. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

Paullus pleura dans les bras d'Antonius qui essayait de faire le fier. Ses autres enfants avaient leurs visages ravagés par les larmes.

« C'est compris, papa, dit Antonius. Nous serons forts ! Nous n'aurons pas peur ! Et nous te rendrons fier ! Protèges les plus petits !

\- Bien. »

Le cœur serré, Romulus embrassa ses enfants sur la tête avant de prendre ses bagages et les jumeaux avec lui. Il était attristé de laisser les petites nations affronter la chute de son Empire seules, mais elles y survivraient et formeraient des pays puissants. Il avait tout fait pour.

Romulus passa de belles années, en étant déclaré nation disparue. Il s'occupait essentiellement de ses fils naturels et arrivaient à savoir ce qu'il advenait de ses autres enfants grâce à des informateurs.

Ses fils adoptifs devenaient grands et ses fils naturels allaient sur leurs cinq-six ans.

Felix se révélait un enfant agréable et une pseudo-fille convaincante. Il se passionnait pour tous les types d'arts, aimait se cultiver, était très curieux et détestait se battre. Il préférait toujours négocier avec de grands sourires et il obtenait quasiment tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lovinus était un véritable casse-pieds, mais il n'en était pas moins adorable. Il avait le même goût pour la négociation que Felix, mais celui-ci était chez lui assorti d'insultes et de menaces en tout genre. Lui obtenait presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Son grand malheur résidait dans les gros mots qui aimaient sortir de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne le veuille, et sa mauvaise foi naturelle. Il savait se battre, mais lui aussi avait une répulsion pour les altercations autres que verbales.

Ils étaient petits. Leur esprit guerrier n'était pas encore éveillé se rassurait Rome qui ne pouvait envisager qu'un homme refuse de se battre.

Romulus savait qu'il allait devoir leur passer le flambeau d'ici quelques temps. Ils commençaient à être assez âgés, ils connaissaient les problèmes en Italie ainsi que les intrigues politiques qui pouvaient devenir très vite violentes chez eux. Romulus espérait que leur esprit pacifique contrebalancerait toutes les petites guéguerres entre les villes états de l'Italie pour qu'il puisse réunifier leur pays.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il fallait physiquement les séparer plus de deux minutes.

Felix et Lovinus ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, du fait que Felix était une part positive et Lovinus une part négative de la même personne.

Seulement, il y avait beaucoup d'ennemis qui seraient tentés de les séparer à commencer par des nations rapaces.

Les jumeaux devaient donc apprendre à vivre loin l'un de l'autre.

Ses fils allaient le détester pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Un jour, il enferma Lovinus dans une grange et il s'enfuit avec Felix.

Lovinus, abandonné de tous et mal aimé, pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps d'enfant. Son papa l'avait laissé tout seul et était parti avec le si gentil Feli qui savait tout faire, qui était si gentil et qui était le meilleur, alors que lui n'était qu'un bon à rien qui ne savait que mettre dans l'embarras… Il était tout seul. Maintenant orphelin, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette grange. Il allait tout saccager, de rage et de tristesse !

Ce petit jeu ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque Felix, sensible à la détresse de son frère, se transforma en sirène dans les bras de son papa et chanta pour l'obliger à revenir vers Lovinus et lui ouvrir.

La grange ressemblait à tout sauf à une grange quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

Romulus dût payer les réparations. Il en avait entendu des insultes et des pleurs ce jour-là.

Il dût leur expliquer tout sur leurs caractéristiques ainsi que l'importance pour eux d'arriver à se séparer plus d'une journée. Ils étaient bien évidemment la même personne au départ, mais ils en étaient deux séparées maintenant qui n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Oui, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre d'entités invisibles, mais… Non, elles n'allaient pas les attaquer quand ils seraient séparés. Tout irait bien !

Ah, le fantôme récurrent, revenu la semaine dernière ? Oui, Lovinus, tu as réussi à le remettre dans sa tombe à grand coup de balai au cul, mais Felix aurait pu lui demander gentiment la même chose… Dire à Lovinus que Felix pouvait se débrouiller sans lui n'était pas une bonne idée ce jour-là.

Lovinus arrêta tout de même de bousiller l'herbe sous ses pieds. Il tenta de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, mais revint très vite, pris par une grande angoisse de laisser son frère seul.

« Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour », soupira Romulus.

Après plusieurs mois de tentative avortée et de craintes Lovinesque de se faire abandonner à chaque coin de route, il apparut évident à Romulus qu'il était impossible de les séparer plus d'une heure et de quelques mètres.

Sans les amulettes.

En leur passant au cou, il apparut plus facile à Lovinus et Felix de faire leur petit train de vie séparément. Seulement, Lovinus, toujours aussi méfiant, ne lâchait pas son père qui surveillait Felix en train de gambader, ayant peur que celui-ci se fasse la malle en emportant seulement Felix avec lui.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une fois ! Lovinus avait la rancune tenace. Il réclamait l'affection de son père quand celui-ci s'occupait trop de Felix. Son mauvais caractère ne s'améliorait donc pas avec la jalousie qu'il développait.

Romulus allait pourtant bientôt partir et ne devenir qu'un fantôme.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour assurer l'avenir de ses héritiers. Il allait se diviser en deux et rester sur terre sous la forme d'un fantôme pour protéger chacun séparément, jusqu'à ce que ses enfants forment un pays unifié ou se retrouvent sous la protection d'une autre nation 24 heures sur 24.

C'était sa pensée de la nuit.

Il sursauta en voyant un fantôme apparaître devant lui. Ses bébés étaient endormis. Romulus se leva pour faire face dignement à l'être qui menaçait encore ses enfants.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ?, demanda la forme vague.

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit », soupira Romulus qui en avait assez de ce fantôme-là.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire : « va-t-en » encore une fois à cette forme, elle se présenta devant lui. Romulus en eut la voix coupée. Devant lui se tenait son jumeau Remus. En présence de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait dit que cette version de lui, en plus sévère, était très réussie. Il ne voulait pas blesser en quoi que ce soit Remus.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans le noir.

\- Le temps presse, Romulus. Tu dois me rejoindre du côté des morts.

\- Mes enfants ne sont pas prêts. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux endormis. Il avait encore et toujours cet air blasé sur le visage, alors qu'il devait se sentir très concerné.

« On dirait que l'histoire de l'Italie est un éternel recommencement.

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela. Je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et je leur ai dit de ne pas faire la même erreur. »

Remus eu un sourire désabusé.

« Bien tenté. Qui a veillé sur toi pendant toutes ces années ? »

Romulus comprit que la mort de Remus lui avait permis d'acquérir un protecteur invisible à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. La mort l'avait séparé physiquement de son jumeau. Un jumeau… Ah, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ! Lui aussi était une entité. Il y avait forcément d'autres solutions pour ses enfants.

« Il ne leur arrivera pas la même chose. Je veillerai sur eux…

\- Malheureusement monsieur le Lares positif, tu ne peux veiller efficacement que sur Lovinus. »

Romulus ne savait pas s'il pouvait le demander à son jumeau négatif, mais il le tenta quand même.

« Remus, est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Felix ?

\- C'est une fille adorable, se moqua de lui Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil avec un air ironique.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, ça va…

\- Quel garçon viril !

\- Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur lui, s'il te plaît ? Si on les laisse seul…

\- Bien fait pour ta gueule. Ils vont se disputer le territoire dans son entier et l'un d'eux va mourir...

\- … et l'autre s'en vouloir toute sa vie. »

Si Remus avait été un être de chair et de sang à ce moment-même, il aurait rougi d'émotion.

« Je…Je… D'accord ! Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Felix est juste trop adorable. Ce serait dommage qu'un être aussi mignon n'ait pas le droit à sa chance.

\- Merci, Remus.

\- Et j'ai pas envie de te supporter pour l'éternité.

\- Ah.

\- C'est une échappatoire à ta connerie assez monumentale pour me tuer sans le faire exprès.

\- Euh… Merci encore. »

Remus était toujours aussi influençable quand on le prenait pas les sentiments. Il n'était pas son jumeau pour rien, même s'il avait une mauvaise foi aussi colossale que Lovinus.

Le fantôme s'approcha des petits garçons. Il possédait dans son dos deux ailes noires impressionnantes.

« On attend qu'ils se réveillent ?, demanda Romulus incertain.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on passe un pacte d'amour et de protection avec eux.

\- Amour paternel ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Remus en toussant un peu. Je ne ferai jamais de truc louche ! De plus, nous serons des fantômes et nous n'aurons aucunement ce genre d'envie. Et ce sont des enfants, bordel !

\- Je sais bien, Remus. Ils pourraient passer ce genre de pacte avec d'autres personnes ?

\- Avec l'amour de leur vie. Avec personne d'autres !

\- Oui, Remus, s'en amusa Romulus.

\- Je leur déconseille vivement.

\- C'est compris. »

A leur réveil, les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils ne verraient plus leur père ou alors qu'en de très rares occasions. Ils firent également la connaissance de Remus. Felix mit du temps à faire confiance à un fantôme négatif. Ce n'était pas Lovinus qui allait le protéger, mais ce fantôme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il aimait son oncle disparu, parce qu'il aimait tout le monde, mais se faire protéger par lui et avoir confiance en lui, ce serait plus difficile à accepter.

Romulus et Remus durent insister auprès de Felix et Lovinus. Les deux enfants finirent par accepter la situation.

« Je t'aime et je te protège », murmura Remus en déposant un baiser sur le front de Felix qui répéta la même chose.

Lovinus fusilla son père du regard.

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te le dis, tête de con.

\- Bien sûr, Lovi ! »

Ils passèrent leur pacte eux aussi.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls aux yeux de tous.

Lovinus et Felix pleurèrent beaucoup ce jour-là. Ils sentaient la présence de leur père et de leur oncle près d'eux, mais ne les voyaient pas et ne pouvaient pas leur parler.

Malgré qu'ils soient ainsi protégés par leurs aînés, ils préférèrent ne jamais se séparer.

Ce serait dommage qu'après autant de siècles de séparation, leur père et leur oncle ne puissent pas se retrouver amplement.

« Rome était à moi !, hurla Remus.

\- Remus, on sait très bien comment ça s'est fini !, soupira Romulus.

\- Rome était de mon côté ! Ton côté, mon côté !

\- On ne va pas reprendre cette vieille dispute.

\- Si ! Je suis coincé avec toi, à cause des valeurs familiales que tu leur as inculquées !

\- Maintenant, la question ne se pose plus. Rome est à l'un d'eux, dit Romulus pour éloigner le sujet dangereux.

\- Ah, mais lequel ? C'est important de savoir, râla Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas aux Etats pontificaux ?

\- On sait très bien tous les deux que nos héritiers vont réunifier l'Italie. Ils auront toujours chacun leur côté !

\- Eh bien… Lovinus représente le Sud et Felix le Nord.

\- Rome est au Sud ou au Nord ?

\- Au milieu, Remus ! Tu le sais très bien que la ville est au milieu ! C'est pour cette raison que l'on s'est disputé !

\- Ils n'auront qu'à la séparer en deux.

\- C'est ce que je t'avais dit, s'énerva Romulus.

\- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai un point de vue extérieur et mort sur la situation.

\- Remus », soupira Romulus qui avait oublié à quel point son jumeau était soupe au lait.


	5. Chapter 5

« Espagne.

\- Autriche. »

Les jumeaux de sept ans tremblaient comme des feuilles alors que les nations adultes se disputaient leurs territoires avec avidité. Ils connaissaient seulement le nom d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Leur père Rome leur avait dit que c'était leur grand frère et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Lovino sentait pourtant au plus profond de son être qu'il ne devait pas aller avec Antonio. C'était instinctif.

L'homme brun, répondant au nom de Roderich, avait l'air plus calme et plus posé. Bien qu'autoritaire, il inspirait confiance en tant qu'homme. En tant que nation qui pouvait inspirer confiance à une autre nation, ça revenait à que dalle.

« J'ai peur, Lovi !

\- J'ai pas peur, Feli, répondit Lovino alors qu'il n'en menait pas large, lui non plus.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je suis là, dit Antonio en leur faisant un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Venez avec votre grand frère Espagne.

\- Putain ! Celui-là, il me fiche la trouille avec son sourire de pervers, avoua Lovino.

\- Comment ?, s'étonna Antonio alors que ses bonnes manières n'avaient jamais apeuré personne.

\- Ils ont bien raison de se méfier de vous, rétorqua Roderich.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Autriche, je me fais vraiment du souci pour ma famille en raison de vos habitudes.

\- Mes habitudes vous ont plutôt ravi aux dernières nouvelles, monsieur le maso...

\- Oui, peut-être, le coupa Antonio. Seulement, je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable avec des enfants dans une maison.

\- Je fermerai les portes à clef… »

Les deux enfants se demandaient ce dont quoi les deux adultes parlaient. Ils n'apprendraient que bien plus tard qu'Autriche avait des tendances sadiques qu'ils proposaient à tous ses invités. Espagne n'avait pas dit non, ce bâtard.

« … Nous n'avons qu'à faire garde partagée, Antonio.

\- On dirait un couple, Roderich !, en rit Antonio. Laisse-moi les enfants.

\- Il n'empêche que cette solution n'a que des avantages. Nous pourrions nous concentrer davantage sur l'éducation de celui dont nous avons la charge.

\- Ils ne peuvent être séparés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père…

\- Votre père ne voulait pas séparer des jumeaux. C'est tout à son honneur. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a raconté des histoires invraisemblables, digne des temps antiques, pour le justifier.

\- Il n'empêche que cela ne se fait pas, essaya Antonio. Et je suis leur grand frère…

\- Il faut un peu leur apprendre la vie à la dure !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il bât les petits enfants, cet enculé !, cria Lovino.

\- Vous ferez mieux de surveiller votre langage ou je vous donnerai une correction. Je ne suis pas un enculé, contrairement à certains.

\- Si tu fais du mal à Lovino, tu vas le regretter », le menaça Felicia.

Roderich fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas cet acte de rébellion de la part de la jumelle qui semblait la plus pacifiste.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, les séparer ne pourrait ne leur faire que du bien. »

Les jumeaux se prirent dans les bras. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être séparés.

« Oh, tu es vraiment méchant avec eux. Ils vivent ensemble depuis leur naissance.

\- Il faut dire que Rome ne facilite pas les choses pour couper le cordon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre », dit Antonio.

Roderich retroussa son nez de mépris.

« Cher, Espagne, je m'occuperai de l'enfant le plus proche géographiquement de mes terres pour intervenir sur son territoire dans les meilleurs délais. N'est-ce pas équitable et juste ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais euh…

\- Très bien, nous avons un accord. »

Roderich se boucha les oreilles et attrapa la petite Felicia. Elle eut beau crier à Roderich de la ramener à son frère, il n'en fit rien puisqu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Antonio attrapa Lovino avant qu'il ne courre derrière Roderich pour que ce bâtard, qu'il allait étrangler avec son violon, lui rende sa… Son frère ?

« Attends, Felicia est une fille !

\- Feliciano est un garçon, idiota !

\- Mais non, voyons, Lovi d'amour !

\- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te bousille les couilles.

\- Bon, tu vas venir avec moi pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance !, dit Antonio en frottant son nez contre celui de Lovino.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par plus ample connaissance, bâtard ?, s'énerva Lovino en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le nez.

\- Ben, euh… Normal quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des siècles. Je me souviens de toi, tout bébé. Tu étais tellement mignon !

\- C'est mon frangin qui est mignon !

\- C'est une fille, Lovi chéri. Elle est mignonne !, dit-il avec son sourire d'idiot. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui sont mignonnes…

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Où est-il ? Je dois le rejoindre. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Lâche-moi, bâtard ! »

Antonio entendit un grand bruit qui ressemblait à un coup de poêle sur le crane douloureux d'un Autrichien. Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Lovino lui échappa après lui avoir mordu la main. La sale petite teigne !

Les jumeaux coururent l'un vers l'autre, se prirent dans les bras et fusillèrent Roderich, Elizabeta et Antonio du regard.

Lovino tira la langue à Antonio et Felicia dit quelque chose d'adorable.

« Je t'aime, Lovino. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, j'en serai tellement triste. »

Elizabeta laissa échapper un cri d'émotion extrême.

« Tu ne me prendras pas mon jumeau, bâtard ! Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort.

\- Ils sont trop mignons ! », s'exclama Elizabeta.

Lovino rougit, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable. Les filles avaient le droit de dire qu'il était mignon quand il voulait défendre son frère.

« On ne peut pas les séparer, dit-elle.

\- Si, on va les séparer. »

Felicia se mit à pleurnicher, alors que Lovino faisait des efforts pour ne pas la suivre.

« Vous êtes sans cœur !

\- Oui, gente dame. Ces nations peu chevaleresques sont indignes de confiance pour élever des petits êtres sensibles comme nous, commença Felicia. Devenez notre maman ! »

Roderich pinça le bras d'Elizabeta avant qu'elle ne se rue sur les jumeaux.

« Il paraît que Felicia peut influencer notre jugement. Il faut les séparer. Tout de suite !

\- Essayez pour voir », les défia Lovino.

Après quelques coups de poêle, un cache-cache géant dans la propriété de Roderich, un gars awesome vraiment flippant, mais très influençable pour donner des mauvaises directions, des escaliers montés et descendus dans tous les sens, des meubles et des miroirs renversés, une visite complète du manoir de Roderich dont certaines salles semblaient vraiment douteuses et pas encore fermées à clef, un tête à tête avec une famille d'écureuils, un rendez-vous avec la paille de l'écurie, des provisions piquées dans la cuisine, une tentative d'évasion, des cris, des pleurs, des larmes, des négociations avortées, le doux chant de Felicia et les belles insultes de Romano, tous les adultes finirent par ne plus trouver amusant de les poursuivre.

Heureusement, les jumeaux finirent par s'épuiser et s'endormir.

Antonio emmena Lovino dans la première calèche en partance pour l'Espagne, tandis que Roderich enfermait Felicia dans sa chambre à coucher.

Les jumeaux étaient enfin séparés.

Enfin, pas vraiment…

Antonio se réveilla sans de petit Lovino dans la calèche.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je n'irai pas avec ce bastardo !

\- Lovino, ils vont finir par défoncer la porte de ma chambre. Vee !

\- Rien à battre, je me cacherai sous le lit ! »

Feliciano ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à part s'enfuir avec Lovino. Seulement, son tuteur lui avait dit que s'ils ne prenaient pas leurs responsabilités de nation, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à leur place. Ils devaient représenter leurs contrées et leurs habitants, même si c'était sous la tutelle d'une autre nation.

« Je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer avec Antonio, c'est notre grand frère. Je ne connais pas du tout Roderich.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a une sale tronche.

\- Vee. Il est juste souriant, Lovino.

\- Tu veux être séparé de moi, c'est ça ! Idiot !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je préfèrerai mille fois venir avec toi en Espagne. Roderich est beaucoup trop strict. Antonio a l'air plus sympa, vee.

\- C'est juste une apparence. En vrai… en vrai…. Je ne peux pas le blairer ce bastardo, c'est tout ! »

Feliciano scruta les expressions de son frère, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Lovino éprouvait autant d'antipathie pour Antonio.

« C'est parce qu'il a la main mise sur son territoire… »

Lovino semblait en colère et boudeur à l'évocation de ce problème.

« … Je te fais une promesse, Lovi. Un jour, nous serons réunis et indépendants, vee !

\- Ensembles ?

\- Ensembles.

\- Tu crois que je devrais vivre avec ce bastardo ?

\- Oui et un jour, tu partiras parce que tu seras fort et qu'on l'aura décidé.

\- Si jamais j'ai un problème, je peux revenir te voir ?

\- Bien sûr, Lovi, mais pour le chemin du retour, ce sera plus difficile. Moi aussi, je pourrais te retrouver ?

\- Tu peux me déranger quand tu veux. »

Feliciano prit Lovino dans ses bras, alors que les adultes leur hurlaient d'ouvrir cette satanée porte.

Lovino avait eu tellement envie de revenir vers Feliciano qu'il s'était transporté par mégarde jusqu'à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait cette capacité propre aux nations pour se rendre visite. C'était bien pratique. Il avait pourtant la sensation qu'il pouvait revenir vers son frère quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Lovino, à trois, tu ouvres la porte !, s'énerva Antonio.

\- Espagne, c'est votre cinquième compte à rebours, lui précisa Roderich.

\- Si je pouvais fracasser ta porte avec ma hache, il ne m'aurait suffi que d'une fois !

\- Ne détruisez pas mes biens !

\- Deux, Lovino et Felicia ! »

A son grand étonnement, Lovino et Felicia ouvrirent enfin la porte.

Antonio était rouge de colère et particulièrement énervé.

« Votre cirque mérite une fessée digne de ce nom !

\- Je suis contre les châtiments corporels sur les enfants, signifia Roderich.

\- Oh, toi, je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de punition tu as en tête !

\- Il y a pire qu'une fessée !, eurent peur les jumeaux. Papa ne nous faisait jamais de mal !

\- Je n'en suis pas étonné, dit Roderich. Il était laxiste, tout comme...

\- On voulait se faire nos adieux !, crièrent les enfants pour se défendre.

\- Quoi ? Nous avoir fait courir toute une journée n'était pas suffisant ! Il fallait que vous discutiez en plus !, râla Antonio.

\- Toi, écoutes-moi, le bâtard ! Un jour, Feli et moi, nous serons la grande nation d'Italie ! Alors, oui, il fallait qu'on discute, connard !

\- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières immédiatement !

\- Je suis d'accord pour venir avec toi, crétin !

\- Ah… Euh,… Bon d'accord ! »

Roderich laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

« Tu n'as même pas compris qu'ils ont des velléités indépendantistes.

\- Oh, j'ai l'habitude, dit Antonio. Je sais le gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- On verra si tu sauras me gérer bastardo. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! »

Antonio l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le fusilla du regard.

« On ne défie pas la grande nation d'Espagne et on ne manque pas de respect à son grand frère. »

Lovino soutint la détermination du plus âgé et décida que c'était le moment approprié pour lâcher une bombe émotionnelle.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère, bastardo ! Tu as été adopté ! Papa m'a dit qu'on était ses seuls vrais héritiers. »

Et il tira la langue à son tuteur.

« Lovi chéri, tu ne chercherai pas à me mettre en colère par hasard ? Tu n'aimerais pas voir cela, réagit Antonio en plissant les yeux.

\- Ah, ouais ? J'attends de voir depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Il teste vos limites.

\- Je sais Roderich. Putain ! Tu fais chier !

\- Il a dit des gros mots, vee ! Tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui, Lovi.

\- Felicia, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- C'est un garçon, bordel de merde !

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es décidé à me suivre, on y va, décida Antonio. Je te punirai dans la calèche. »

Roderich les regarda s'éloigner, en s'inquiétant du devenir du petit Lovino sous la tutelle d'une nation aussi incapable de sanctions envers les enfants.

« Felicia, pour avoir fermé ta chambre à clef, tu vas me balayer les couloirs de fond en comble.

\- Mais Lovi n'a pas été puni.

\- Je suis certain qu'Antonio le punira aussi, dit Roderich en s'étranglant presque sous le mensonge. On ne proteste pas ou sinon j'augmente ton nombre de tâches ménagères. N'ouvres surtout pas les portes.

\- Compris, Monsieur Eldestein. »

Au moins s'occupait-il de la plus polie…

Feliciano eut un petit sourire en coin, avant d'entonner un chant léger qui surprit Roderich. Le ménage fut impeccable et réalisé dans la bonne humeur, et tout ceci vite oublié. Le petit garçon, le pauvre, eut la gorge enrouée par les courants d'air et il fut soigné par Elizabeta.

Lovino n'aimait pas Antonio.

Espagne, idiota, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le punir que de lui faire faire plusieurs tours en courant autour de leur campement de la nuit. Un truc complètement inutile et bête…

Il s'arrêta avant de dire qu'il allait se barrer, si l'autre continuait de se foutre de lui. Il n'avait pas des petites pattes ! Et oui, il courrait vite !

Les chevaux de leur calèche s'échappèrent comme par magie, et celle-ci prit accidentellement le feu durant la nuit.

On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément.

Lovino n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que le voyage serait plus long avec une étape à pied, avec un Espagnol furieux.

Au moins Antonio le portait sur son dos quand il était trop fatigué de marcher, il n'était pas si irrécupérable cet espagnol.


	7. Chapter 7

Depuis l'arrivée de Felicia dans le manoir, Roderich pouvait constater qu'il avait de fréquents trous de mémoire dans ses journées. Ceux-ci se produisaient étrangement quand il rencontrait Felicia. Elizabeta avait confirmé. Gilbert aussi, d'un ton sérieux. Donc, c'était plus qu'un soupçon et une impression personnelle.

Comme il se doutait d'être la principale cible de la petite Italienne aux pouvoirs étranges, il avait chargé Gilbert de l'espionner à son insu. Cette activité avait eu l'air d'enchanter le Prussien et son animal de compagnie, puisqu'aucun des deux ne protesta ses directives.

Il attendait fébrilement le rapport de son allié.

Gilbert entra avec grand fracas dans sa salle de musique.

Roderich soupira juste pour la forme et s'arrêta de jouer.

« Alors, mon awesome moi a été témoin d'une scène étrange.

\- Vers quinze heures de l'après-midi.

\- Tout à fait ! Alors, t'es allé punir Felicia parce qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à l'heure à ta convocation.

\- Je l'ai convoqué ?

\- Ouais. Oh, c'est trop awesome son truc ! Je veux l'apprendre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Gilbert ?

\- Tu lui as demandé de nettoyer la salle de musique. »

Roderich regarda autour de lui, tout était parfaitement nettoyé.

« On dirait qu'elle l'a fait.

\- Ouais, à sa manière, on va dire. Je trouve que tu fais une parfaite petite ménagère bien obéissante. Felicia n'a pas oublié de te mettre un tablier rose, tu étais trop mignon ! Elle est awesome, cette petite ! »

Roderich blanchit soudainement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle s'est mise à chanter. J'étais trop loin pour l'entendre. On dirait qu'elle charme ses victimes avec sa voix.

\- J'avais entendu dire qu'elle pouvait faire des choses étranges, mais pas au point de contrôler quelqu'un…

\- On dirait qu'elle sait le faire à la perfection… En plus, on oublie tout… Elle n'est pas bête. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de nations avec ce genre de capacités…

\- Les celtiques.

\- Pardon ?

\- D'après certaines rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, les nations celtiques sont capables de réaliser des sorts.

\- Je le saurais si Franny faisait ce genre de choses…

\- Arthur a dit que Francis avait perdu ses capacités, suite à l'éducation de Rome Antique.

\- Donc Rome a bloqué les capacités de ses enfants adoptifs, mais pas ceux de ses enfants naturels, dit à voix haute Gilbert.

\- On le saurait si les nations avaient d'autres capacités particulières…

\- Bien sûr, monsieur le virtuose, se moqua de lui Gilbert. Non, plus sérieusement… Je sais un truc awesome que je tiens de mon père Germania.

\- Qui est ?

\- Il disait que le succès de Rome résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme.

\- Gilbert, ceci n'est pas sérieux. C'est une plaisanterie douteuse.

\- Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait plaisanter. »

Roderich plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si Gilbert se moquait de lui ou non. C'était toujours difficile de deviner les intentions de Gilbert.

« As-tu fait des recherches ?, essaya-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- A force d'être bassiné par cette phrase, je lui ai demandé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Et alors ?, l'interrogea Roderich s'attendant autant à une révélation qu'à la chute d'une mauvaise blague.

\- Il disait que chaque personne avait deux parts en lui, l'une bénéfique, l'autre maléfique, capables de grands miracles. Apparemment, Rome aurait tué sa part maléfique, il n'en serait resté qu'une part bénéfique. C'était ce qu'il disait ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça !

\- Et le rapport avec Felicia ?

\- Il disait que les jumeaux étaient des parts séparés et qu'il irait bien capturer l'un des petits trésors de Rome pour s'en servir contre lui et obtenir un vassal dôté de pouvoir… Avant de se raviser…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Felicia est une fille et Lovino un garçon, donc ça ne fonctionne pas. D'après lui…

\- … Mais on dirait bien que ça fonctionne quand même.

\- Tu as tout compris de mon raisonnement awesome !

\- Il faudra alors faire très attention à Felicia.

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un l'utilise à mauvais escient.

\- Je vais aller te l'éduquer cette petite, s'énerva Roderich. De telles capacités requièrent une parfaite maîtrise de soi. J'aurai dû garder le petit Lovino ici. Espagne est un véritable incapable.

\- Lovino ne sait rien faire d'aussi extraordinaire que Felicia.

\- C'est sûrement ce qu'on aimerait tous croire ! Fais une déduction awesome !

\- Ah, ouais… »

Roderich passa à Gilbert des bouches-oreilles.

« Tu sais toujours lire sur les lèvres ?

\- Oui.

\- Cette capacité va nous servir pendant quelques temps.

\- Oh, tu es vraiment trop méchant, Roderich ! On le dit à Antonio ?

\- Non. Il devinera tout seul, comme un grand. »

Ses délicates oreilles protégées, Roderich se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de Felicia. Il toqua à la porte, n'entendit pas le « entrez », mais entra quand même.

Felicia se prit le savon de sa vie.

Roderich lui fit la morale sur ses capacités, lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble et que sa voix magnifique ne serait plus entendue sous son toit, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Felicia pleura à chaudes larmes pendant toute la durée de son calvaire et n'obtint le droit d'être entendue qu'en jurant de n'utiliser ses capacités qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ou sur les ordres d'un adulte.

Etonnamment, Felicia tint parole.

Du côté d'Antonio, tout allait mal.

Depuis que Lovino était arrivé, ils avaient enchaîné disputes sur disputes à propos du mobilier de la maison. Apparemment, son chez lui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lovino et son caractère soi-disant idiot ne lui agréait pas non plus. L'Italien disait que de toute façon il n'essaierait pas de s'y habituer, car il partirait aussi vite que possible de cet endroit labyrinthique.

Antonio l'enferma dans sa chambre et le mit au pain dur pour mâter toute envie de rébellion. Il avait bien compris que les Italies avaient des fortes envies d'indépendance. S'il voulait garder les belles provinces de Lovino, il allait devoir se faire accepter et respecter par le petit monstre.

Il trouva le dit petit monstre avec des provisions de nourriture venues d'on ne sait où. Comment s'était-il faufilé à l'extérieur de sa chambre ? Il le gronda, lui enleva le pain de la bouche bien qu'il jugea ceci inutile, c'était pour le geste et le punit de jeux.

Antonio avait la faculté de savoir à l'oreille tout ce qu'il se passait dans son domaine. Le petit Lovino pouvait autant faire un vacarme d'enfer qu'être aussi discret qu'une souris. Donc, il aurait dû l'entendre voler dans la cuisine.

La goutte d'eau vint quand Lovino fit tomber une étagère, après une prise de bec. Sans le faire exprès, soi-disant.

Il s'énerva, lui cria dessus, Lovi lui cria dessus en retour et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à :

« Je te déteste ! Tu n'en veux qu'à mes terres !

\- Je te déteste aussi. Tu m'énerves à tout casser chez moi. »

Leur relation était mal partie.

Agissant en adulte, Antonio s'excusa pour son comportement parce que l'enfant n'y était peut-être pour rien. Il lui expliqua que si cela n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été une autre nation qui aurait pris sa tutelle. « Effectivement, il y avait un intérêt économique, Lovino ! Mais pas seulement ! J'attends des excuses ! »

Le petit garçon était loin d'être bête, il avait seulement beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. A apprendre l'espagnol notamment. Ce n'était pas sa langue natale. De toute façon, en Italie, lui et Feli parleraient Italiens et pas espagnol ou une autre langue. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Antonio décida donc de ne parler qu'en espagnol en présence de Lovino.

Lovino comprit très vite l'intérêt d'au moins comprendre une langue étrangère. Il savait ce que son tuteur ferait de sa journée et il pourrait ainsi l'embêter. Ce petit démon prenait un malin plaisir à se mettre dans ses pattes et en travers de son chemin, dès que ses professeurs étaient distraits.

Lovino parlait toujours en italien en s'adressant à Antonio, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il répondait à son tuteur et entretenait une véritable conversation.

Antonio était certain d'arriver à le faire parler en espagnol un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'était tapé la honte quand Belgique était venue et que Lovino l'avait poursuivie partout en chantonnant :

« Besame* ! » (*Fais-moi un baiser !)

Heureusement, Belgique trouva le comportement de Lovino adorable.

Malheureusement, Lovino ne trouva pas adorable que Bella embrasse Antonio sur la bouche, en disant qu'il ne devrait pas apprendre ce genre de choses aux enfants.

Antonio retrouva sa maison dévastée, comme si une mini-tornade s'était engouffrée à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il était en train de tout faire pour remettre de l'ordre, Lovino, armé de sa petite balayette, lui dit :

« Je t'aime pas bastardo, il y a des courants d'air dans ta maison ! »

En toute logique, on ne pouvait pas dire décemment qu'un enfant de cet acabit avait provoqué une telle catastrophe. Et pourtant, Antonio le sentait au plus profond de son être. Les chaises renversées, les tapis arrachés et déchiquetés, les miroirs brisés, les tables avec un pied en moins, les fenêtres désaxées, la porte d'entrée tombée de son gond, c'était forcément de la faute de Lovino.

De jalousie, en plus !

Belgique était une très belle femme. Il pouvait comprendre que Lovino, malgré qu'il ait reçu une bise sur la joue, en redemande et le jalouse de celui qu'il avait reçu. Mais tout de même…

Non, c'était une tornade… Une nation ne pouvait pas faire cela… Pourtant son père l'avait mis en garde contre les jumeaux… Plusieurs fois… Il n'y avait pas cru… Antonio avait voulu les garder ensemble parce qu'ils s'équilibraient d'une certaine manière… Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit… Que se passait-il vraiment ?

Mettant aux orties toute sa fierté, il écrivit une lettre à ce sale snob de Roderich. Monsieur l'être supérieur, je sais éduquer des enfants, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville et je vais t'apprendre à être rude en te montrant l'exemple, tends tes fesses… Il ne lui demandait pas de l'aide, juste des nouvelles de sa sœur Felicia.

Ce salopard lui répondit que tout allait à merveille avec ce petit ange plein de bonté qu'était Felicia. Et lui, comment s'en sortait-il ?

Antonio entendit des bruits de chute dans les escaliers et il soupira de lassitude.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce petit démon qui dévastait sa maison sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Feliciano finit par s'habituer à ne plus demander aux autres de faire les choses à sa place. Roderich avait beaucoup de patience et lui expliquait que tout ce qu'il faisait. Il le faisait pour qu'elle devienne forte et courageuse.

Feliciano n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour lui dire qu'il était un garçon, la moitié de Lovino, et qu'il était une sorte d'esprit positif. Il avait peur qu'on utilise cette particularité contre lui ou contre Lovino. C'était si simple de menacer la moitié et de tenir en son pouvoir l'autre.

Le jeune Italien se sentait tout de même bien dans cette maison. Il avait beaucoup de corvée, mais également des cours dispensés par des professeurs.

Il apprenait également à chanter plus juste et à maîtriser sa voix avec Roderich, car d'après lui, c'était une arme qu'il devrait savoir utiliser quand la situation s'y prêtait. Il aimait écouter Roderich jouer et parfois chanter. Il était certain que Roderich avait une part en lui, tout comme lui. Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Son tuteur était sévère, mais juste, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Un jour, le Saint Empire Romain Germanique vint leur rendre visite. Feliciano s'imaginait un adulte, fort et puissant, tenant d'une main de fer tous ses vassaux.

En fait, il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon de son âge, le petit frère de Gilbert.

Quand ils se virent pour la première fois, ils eurent une impression étrange, comme s'ils attendaient l'autre depuis de longues années.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, le Saint Empire se présenta à Felicia en bafouillant. Lud, il s'appelait.

« Je m'appelle Felicia Vargas. Je suis une fille et je représente l'Italie du Nord », chantonna-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte pour le charmer.

Roderich donna un coup de pied au sol pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. C'est juste qu'elle voulait tellement lui plaire qu'elle ne faisait plus attention.

« Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre, Felicia », dit Lud avec un sourire vraiment craquant.

Feliciano se demanda s'il était vraiment normal d'en pincer pour un garçon. Il était une fille aux yeux de tous, mais lui savait très bien ce qu'il était vraiment, un garçon.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce fut un déchirement quand Lud dût repartir. C'était le plus bel été de sa vie, celui où il apprit le plus à se contrôler parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lud, et il s'en suivit de nombreuses saisons à se revoir.

Lud fuyait les responsabilités de nation dès qu'il le pouvait pour le retrouver. Feliciano qui voulait reprendre son indépendance comprit qu'il devrait attendre d'être grand, fort et courageux. Tout comme Lovino.

Il écrivait fréquemment à son frère pour savoir ce qu'il devenait.

Lovino ne savait pas se contrôler. Dès qu'une émotion forte le traversait, il provoquait des dégâts dans la maison d'Antonio, s'engueulait avec cet idiota et refaisait des dommages de tristesse, de colère et de frustration.

Antonio l'avait très vite délaissé à des professeurs. Il arrivait qu'ils ne se voient pas de plusieurs semaines voire des mois. Antonio en avait assez de lui, c'était évident. Lovino l'avait entendu dire qu'il était un enfant difficile. Antonio disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de le confier à des gens compétents. Il croyait qu'ils étaient en conflit de nations parce que l'un avait la main mise sur l'autre.

Lovino s'était enfui à plusieurs reprises, était vite revenu sur ses pas quand une entité voulait l'attaquer en dehors de la maison d'Antonio et était parti loin quand il ne rencontrait aucune difficulté. Il avait fait courir Antonio, mais il se sentait mal aimé.

Feliciano le rassurait en lui disant que lui, il l'aimait, et que ça ne changerait jamais.

Et Lud, alors ?

« Ce n'était pas pareil » avait répondu énigmatiquement Feliciano.

Lovino ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour attirer l'attention d'Antonio. Antonio était aimable avec lui quand ils se voyaient, mais le fuyait comme la peste. Ceci blessait Lovino qui, de rage, détruisait la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Le lendemain, Antonio n'était plus là.

Il aurait aimé lui parler de son problème, mais il n'était pas à l'écoute.

Lovino décida donc de passer par ses professeurs. Celui qui lui enseignait le maniement des armes fit tout pour lui apprendre à se canaliser, à se concentrer et à gérer ses émotions. Seulement, quand il s'agissait de ce bâtard espagnol, ses émotions prenaient encore le pas et Antonio s'en allait en ne sentant plus chez lui.

Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de réparer après son passage.

Lovino se sentait seul, car seule une nation pouvait comprendre une autre nation.

Quand Antonio revint le voir, après plusieurs mois passés loin de lui, il se planta devant lui.

« Arrêtes de fuir, idiota !

\- Je ne fuis pas. Je remplis mes obligations, répondit Antonio d'un ton las. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu restes et que tu t'occupes de moi ! Tu es mon tuteur !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je veux revoir Feli !

\- Je veux, je veux, tu ne sais dire que ça…

\- Si tu m'avais appris, bastardo, je saurais le dire autrement ! »

Antonio l'attrapa par le col pour le fusiller du regard.

« On dit : « Pourrais-t-on faire un voyage jusqu'en Autriche, s'il te plaît ? Ma sœur me manque, j'aimerais la revoir. »

\- C'est mon frère, idiot !

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que Felicia est une fille ?

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que c'est un garçon ? »

Lovino tendit le bras et prit l'amulette au cou d'Antonio pour la briser. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement en colère car c'était tout ce qui lui restait de personnel venant de leur père !

« C'est mon père, pas le tien, bastardo ! »

Antonio le conduisit dans sa chambre et l'y enferma pour la nuit.

Lovino eut la peur de sa vie en entendant des bruits de sabots depuis sa chambre ainsi que des hurlements étranges.

Cornea Muta Antonia aurait pu se sentir sereine et libre, si sa partie angélique ne criait pas tous ses grands Dieux à chaque élément dévasté de leur maison. Patronus Defensor était malheureux à en crever. Le petit démon qu'ils abritaient chez eux détruisait la moindre chose qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, ce qui dérangeait fortement son ange, si attaché à son petit confort et à sa maison.

Cornea Muta devait donc gérer son ange en pleine crise d'hystérie et l'empêcher d'aller tuer le petit démon.

Heureusement, Patronus Defensor n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Même s'il connaissait l'intérieur de chaque pièce par cœur, il ne savait pas comment elles s'imbriquaient entre elles. Cornea Muta se faisait donc un plaisir de le dérouter loin de la chambre de l'enfant.

Patronus Defensor se faisait un plaisir d'ouvrir toutes les pièces en grand, armé de sa lance, puis se lamentait, changeait de cible de lamentation, revenait dans les couloirs et ainsi de suite…

« C'est un enfant ! Il ne se maîtrise pas !, finit-elle par exploser.

\- Il saccage notre maison ! »

Effectivement, c'était la chose à ne pas faire à un Lares. Saccager sa maison. Dans ces cas-là, les Lares réagissaient soit en empirant les choses, soit en fuyant. C'était instinctif.

« On devrait réinvestir les lieux !, s'énerva Patronus Defensor, agitant ses belles ailes blanches qui dépassaient de son armure dorée.

\- Je ne pense pas que Lovino apprécie d'être mis à l'écart.

\- Evidemment, démone, tu le défends. »

Cornea Muta se souvint que son ange avait plus tendance qu'elle à défendre Lovino sur le départ.

« Je pense que tu as agis sous le coup de la colère et que tu vas regretter… »

Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bouclés avec un lacet, s'étonnant de voir son ange la regarder.

« Tu es toute nue. Il ne faut pas que Lovi te voit comme ça.

\- Je suis juste naturelle.

\- Je pense que tes cornes et tes sabots lui feront peur. Ah, Antonio, j'ai vu le Diable ! Elle a une queue ! Oh, mon Dieu ! »

Cornea Muta ricana, voyant un sous-entendu là où son ange ne voulait pas en mettre.

« Malheureusement, au réveil, on ne se souviendra pas que Lovino est un jeune démon qui ne se maîtrise pas.

\- Il faut qu'il grandisse seul.

\- Il nous en voudra, dit Patronus Defensor.

\- Il nous en voudra pour la moindre chose. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Antonio prit le bateau pour le nouveau monde et ne laissa qu'une lettre d'excuse à Lovino. Il rentrerait quand il le pourrait. Le devoir l'appelait au loin pour les protéger tous les deux.

Lovino pensait qu'Antonio n'était qu'un lâche. C'était juste que parce qu'il était l'Espagne qu'il reviendrait en Espagne. Ce ne serait pas parce qu'une jeune nation l'attendait dans sa patrie. Cette maison était comme une prison. Lovino, protégé par le fantôme de son père et l'influence restante d'Antonio, ne pouvait plus en sortir. Il allait devoir devenir plus fort pour un jour pouvoir partir loin de cet endroit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, niveau histoire et chronologie, je me suis heurtée à de gros dilemmes entre la mort d'HRE (1806), l'avènement de la première république d'Italie (1802) puis le premier Royaume d'Italie (1805, Francis faut se décider à la fin !), la fin de l'emprise de l'Espagne sur les territoires de Lovino (1720, eh oui, ça date...) et etc... J'ai préféré rester proche du manga et m'arranger pour louvoyer entre les dates. Je m'en excuse, l'unification de l'Italie est un gros bordel où en plus France s'en mêle.

Lud était revenu. Seulement, il semblait très tendu. Feliciano ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils seraient bientôt adolescents. Peut-être se posait-il des questions sur leur attachement ? Tout comme lui se demandait jusqu'à quel point il charmait son amoureux.

Peu avant de repartir, Lud lui déclara ses sentiments. Feliciano était véritablement heureux. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de cet ordre entre eux. Lud était tellement timide qu'il n'en disait jamais rien. Il l'embrassa tout de même.

Feliciano se dit qu'il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait en réponse à son « je t'aime et je te protègerai, Italie. ». Il ne pouvait pas passer un pacte angélique avec Lud sans l'avis de Lovino.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Feli lui offrit son panty pour lui porter bonheur.

Lud ne revenait pas.

Roderich était venu lui parler, avec une bonne tasse de thé chaude, pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Lud était mort.

Feliciano quitta la table sans s'excuser et en pleurant de regret.

Son chagrin était immense.

Il pleura tellement que, dans la nuit, il se transforma en sirène aux écailles dorées. Feliciano faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas revêtir cette forme. Seulement, épuisé de tristesse, il ne s'était pas contrôlé.

Il avait besoin de se mettre dans l'eau et il ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit sous cette forme. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour appeler quelqu'un, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Feliciano se mit à chanter pour appeler son tuteur à la rescousse.

Ensommeillé, Roderich passa le pas de la porte et le découvrit ainsi.

« Felicia ?

\- Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda Feliciano en arrêtant d'utiliser ses capacités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Il faut que j'aille dans l'eau ! Vite ! Très vite ! »

Roderich sembla être plus alerte, il le prit dans ses bras et alla jusque dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire couler un bain froid.

Feliciano soupira d'aise en se retrouvant enfin dans son milieu naturel.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques, Felicia. »

Feliciano se tourna vers son tuteur, tout en comprenant que sous cette forme, à ses douze ans, il ne pouvait deviner son véritable sexe.

« C'est compliqué.

\- Je préfère savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- J'ai toujours été une sirène et Lovino, un esprit protecteur des maisons.

\- Gilbert m'a dit que vous étiez deux parts d'une même personne.

\- Effectivement. Je n'aime pas être séparé de lui. On se complète.

\- Donc, tu es une sirène ?

\- Oui, je charme les gens avec ma voix. Tu l'as deviné tout de suite.

\- Et Lovino ?

\- S'il se sent bien chez quelqu'un, il entretient la maison et crée une bonne ambiance…

\- Lovino ?, s'étonna Roderich.

\- Si certaines conditions ne sont pas remplies, il saccage tout. Il ne se contrôle pas très bien. Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît !

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Roderich.

\- Si nous sommes séparés, ce pourrait nous être préjudiciable. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez indépendants l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes vulnérables. Surtout Lovino qui est tout seul maintenant… D'une certaine manière, tu veilles sur moi, mais Lovino n'a plus Antonio.

\- Je comprends. Est-ce que vous pourrez un jour vous en sortir seul ?

\- J'espère. Notre père y arrivait bien.

\- D'accord. Quand est-ce que tu reprendras ta forme normale ?

\- Cela peut prendre au maximum deux jours… Oh, Lovino doit lui aussi être transformé… J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis… »

A ce moment précis, Lovino vint jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air boudeur dans son apparence d'origine. Roderich bougea ses lunettes pour contrôler sa vue. Lovino ressemblait à une pelote de laine géante toute noire d'où sortait sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain, Feli ? »

Feliciano eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Lovino le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Il faut qu'il oublie, Feli, marmonna Lovino.

\- Non, Felicia !

\- Je suis désolé, Roderich ! »

Feliciano se mit à chanter pour effacer la mémoire de Roderich et lui permettre de rejoindre sa chambre.

« On devient indépendants, ensembles ?, demanda Lovino.

\- Dès qu'une occasion se présente… J'aurai tellement aimé que tu rencontres Lud, toi aussi. Je suis sûr que c'était notre grand amour.

\- Papa nous a dit que ce ne serait pas très sain de se partager le même amour.

\- Maintenant, la question ne se posera plus jamais », pleura Feliciano.

Lovino se sentit également triste. Il était encore assez lié à Feliciano et à ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il aurait aimé rencontrer Lud, même s'il lui avait volé le cœur de son jumeau et peut-être également le sien sans le savoir.

Le lendemain, la maisonnée s'étonna de voir Lovino venir petit-déjeuner avec eux. Le jeune Italien marmonna un truc comme quoi Feli était trop sentimentale et avait eu besoin de lui. Par contre, il aimerait bien apprendre à revenir chez Antonio. Il devait entretenir sa maison et son pays en attendant son retour. Feli eut un petit sourire en coin avec lui. Ouais, Lovino pêchait des informations dans le royaume d'Espagne et intriguait pour l'unification de l'Italie sous couvert de représenter Antonio. Où était le mal ? Il n'était pas là, l'idiota !

Gilbert voulut bien lui apprendre et l'accompagner dans la manœuvre difficile.

Lovino revint avec Gilbert aux bottes. Au moins, maintenant savait-il revenir dans des endroits connus et rendre visite à des nations qu'il connaissait.

« Mais en fait, tu entretiens bien la baraque ! Awesome ! Antonio me disait que tu cassais tout !

\- Parce qu'il m'énervait, ce bastardo !

\- Ok. Tu préfères qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Evidemment, connard.

\- Tu ne te sens pas seul, petit bonhomme ? »

Lovino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de crier :

« J'ai de quoi m'occuper, maintenant que ce salopard m'a laissé les rênes de l'Espagne, en plus de mon royaume de Sardaigne. Je préfèrerai être chez moi, du con !

\- Ah… C'est une marque de confiance awesome, tu sais. »

Lovino fit la moue, réfléchissant.

« Ouais, peut-être… N'empêches, on ne laisse pas un gosse nation seul pour aller à l'autre bout de la planète.

\- J'aurais dû y aller, moi aussi. J'ai préféré m'occuper de Lud… Je ne le regrette pas personnellement, mais en tant que nation, c'était une erreur. Les pays européens qui l'ont fait se sont enrichis.

\- Génial, il va chercher le fric ailleurs pendant que je trime, gratis, dans sa baraque.

\- Il voulait t'assurer une place awesome, je dirais ! Si tu as ton Royaume, c'est un peu grâce à lui !

\- Grâce à sa stupidité affolante, tu veux dire ! Il a de la chance que je sois sympa avec lui ! Trop bon, trop con !"

Ouais, il aurait pu démanteler l'Espagne de fond en comble ! Seulement, Lovino en aurait eu des remords ! De plus, il n'était pas un assassin de nations ! Et puis, sa situation exceptionnelle pourrait encore lui servir pour chasser l'Autrichien de chez Feliciano.

" Un jour, il m'a dit que tu étais intelligent et compétent.

\- Pourquoi il ne me dit pas les compliments en face, cet idiota ?, râla Lovino.

\- Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir !, se moqua de lui Gilbert.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Maintenant, barres-toi, je dois nourrir les canassons !

\- Je veux voir ce que tu as fait de la maison de mon meilleur ami, petite teigne. »

Lovino lui fit faire le tour du domaine. Il avait arrangé les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué plus jeune. Tout brillait, sentait le propre et la rénovation. Lovino avait décoré à sa convenance, gardant certains objets ou tableaux de valeurs appartenant à Antonio. La maison semblait revivre et retrouver une âme. Lovino le fit passer par les jardins également bien entretenus. Il avait embauché des jardiniers et vendait la production maraichère.

Il lui montra aussi l'écurie qu'il avait faite construire en annexe et les terrains réservés à l'équitation. Lovino avait l'air d'avoir une passion pour les chevaux. Il ne montait pas encore sur certains d'entre eux, mais il s'occupait d'eux avec des maîtres et il avait ouvert la propriété pour des cours dispensés aux nobles espagnols.

L'italien tenait ainsi une petite activité florissante qui lui servait d'oreilles chez la noblesse espagnole.

Gilbert se dit que Lovino ne se sentait vraiment bien qu'avec une grande liberté d'action et était tout à fait prêt pour rester une nation indépendante. Il avait bien compris que Lovino tirait bien son épingle du jeu en absence d'Antonio.

« Tu as bien grandi, petit.

\- Ouais et c'est pas grâce à l'autre bastardo !

\- Oui, si tu le dis. Il savait peut-être qu'il devait te laisser faire tes propres expériences awesome et il savait sûrement qu'il pouvait te laisser sans danger. La capitale vient bien te voir souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mouais…

\- Elle ne viendrait pas aussi souvent, si Antonio ne lui avait pas demandé. Alors, ne lui en veut pas… Il fait son devoir awesome de nation.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Dans ses lettres, il ne le dit jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus. J'aimerai bien le revoir aussi et faire une grande fête !

\- Je les connais vos grandes fêtes d'ivrognes pervers !

\- Lovino, si tu pouvais être aussi agréable que le domaine, ce serait un net progrès !

\- Je ne changerai pas de caractère pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Gilbert finit par laisser Lovino s'occuper de la maison de son meilleur ami. L'enfant semblait heureux, même si le manque d'un adulte se faisait sentir de temps à autre. Lovino était une nation et il connaissait la solitude associée.

Le Républiqe d'Italie venait de se créer.

Lovino décida donc de rejoindre Feliciano chez Roderich pour le délivrer de ce manoir.

Tous les deux s'enfuirent du manoir Autrichien. Feliciano avait tenu à laisser une lettre à son tuteur, le remerciant de s'être occupé de lui et lui expliquant qu'il allait rejoindre son pays.

Quand ils franchirent la frontière, ils se sentirent tellement bien qu'ils hurlèrent de joie. Ils retrouvaient enfin leurs terres et le sentiment d'être enfin à leur place. Ils furent très vite acceptés par leur population comme leurs représentants. Feliciano cachait encore qu'il était garçon, car il était primordial pour eux de ne pas se faire attaquer par des nations furieuses.

La République d'Italie était lié à l'Empire Français, car c'était grâce à l'intervention de la France que l'Italie s'était réunie. Ils reçurent la visite de leur frère Francis.

« Ah, toi, t'es revenu de là-bas, attaqua de suite Lovino.

\- Oui, mais j'y retournerai dès que je pourrais. J'ai deux grands fistons qui m'attendent dans le nouveau monde.

\- Félicitations, lui dit Feliciano en lui secouant la main. Ils sont comment, nos cousins américains ? On pourra les voir un jour ? Vee !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit difficile. Ils se débrouillent. L'un d'eux est déjà indépendant. Je pense tout de même faire le voyage assez souvent grâce à mes facultés.

\- Tu es plus responsable que l'autre bastardo, râla Lovino.

\- Ah, Antonio… Il s'occupe de nations en Amérique…

\- Quoi ? »

Lovino lança tout un tas d'insultes concernant Antonio.

« Il reviendra quand ces nations sauront se débrouiller seules, Lovino !

\- Je le déteste ! Il m'a laissé seul pour s'occuper de ces nations !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais une crise de jalousie !

\- C'est le pire des tuteurs sur Terre.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il ne savait pas comment t'élever, dit Francis pour défendre Antonio. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, Lovino.

\- Et si on prenait un bon repas ! Nous discuterons de tes enfants et nous éviterons les sujets qui fâchent », dit immédiatement Feliciano.

Francis comprit très vite qu'il devait éviter le sujet brûlant qu'était le comportement d'Antonio envers Lovino. Heureusement, Felicia savait orienter la conversation dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de ce que faisait Antonio dans le nouveau monde.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de grandir à grande vitesse, lui dit une fois Feliciano.

\- Je change de vêtements tout le temps ! Ils rétrécissent, ces saloperies !

\- Je crois plutôt qu'on grandit, Lovino ! », en rit Feliciano.

Lovino regarda alors Feliciano. Ils avaient tellement été occupés par l'organisation de leur Royaume et par sa gestion qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement fait attention à leur poussée de croissance.

« On a quel âge, maintenant ?, se demanda Lovino.

\- Je dirais quatorze-quinze ans !

\- On va finir par remarquer que tu es un garçon, dit Lovino, extrêmement gêné.

\- Je suis une fille avec peu de poitrine, s'en moqua Feliciano.

\- Et les épaules de plus en plus carrées, le corps en V et bientôt ta voix va muer.

\- Je suis mal foutue, c'est tout !

\- Imbécile ! Tu es joli garçon !

\- Complimentes-toi aussi au passage », le titilla Feliciano.

Un moment de gêne les prit avant que Lovino relance la conversation.

« On devra bientôt arrêter cette comédie.

\- En étant réunis, on pourrait. Seulement, est-ce que cela va durer ? On tient parce que nous sommes les alliés de France, mais l'Empire de France est en train de perdre en Europe.

\- Un jour, on n'aura pas besoin d'un allié puissant pour exister en tant que nation et on pourra se débrouiller seuls », ronchonna Lovino.

Lovino et Feliciano avait profité autant que possible de ce temps d'indépendance pour apprendre à se protéger des autres sans l'aide de l'autre. Sous l'influence des croyances de leur pays, Felicia se transforma en ange choriste et Lovino en démon tapageur. Il était tellement plus facile d'influencer leur monde avec ces apparences. La venue d'un ange ou l'intervention d'un démon dans un pays aussi croyant pouvait faire des miracles sur le plan politique.

Feliciano ne craignait plus d'utiliser sa voix sur les autres nations ou sur des êtres humains pour se préserver et Lovino apprit à contrôler ses émotions pour s'en servir aux moments importuns et faire fuir les personnes qui le menaçaient.

L'Empire Français chuta entraînant avec lui la chute du Royaume d'Italie qui se désagrégea.

Feliciano revint en Autriche. Roderich ne lui reprocha pas d'être parti en voleur.

Lovino revint s'établir en Sardaigne et venait régulièrement en Espagne. Antonio devait revenir dans six mois. Lovino soupira et restaura le domaine qu'il avait délaissé quelques temps.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio craignait de revenir en Espagne. Seulement, il ne pouvait fuir plus longtemps son pays et surtout son domicile.

Il avait appris de Francis que Lovino et Felicia avaient fait une tentative d'indépendance avec son aval. Francis devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde, c'était forcément une manœuvre retorse pour le fragiliser alors qu'il était au loin.

Il traîna sur le chemin du retour.

Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Lovino. D'après ses amis, l'Italien avait grandi en son absence et il avait toujours aussi mauvais caractère, sauf quand il s'adressait à sa jumelle.

Antonio fut grandement étonné des changements dans son domaine. Il était certes évident qu'après deux siècles d'absence sa maison ne soit plus la même. Il y avait beaucoup d'activités dans les jardins qui avaient été transformés en terrains agricoles. Une piste d'écurie avait été mise en place et un jeune homme montait un cheval noir dans celle-ci et franchissait des obstacles.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment autant d'activités dans son lieu de refuge, mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire après l'avoir abandonné aux mauvais soins de Lovino.

Curieux, Antonio s'approcha de la piste équestre.

Le jeune homme devait avoir seize ans tout au plus. Il avait un corps mince, mais athlétique. Plutôt bien foutu de son avis, mais trop jeune pour l'intéresser. Dommage, les cavaliere étaient plutôt tactiles. Antonio profita du spectacle. Il était rare de voir un cavalier assez doué pour faire autant de choses à un cheval sans qu'il rechigne.

Quand Antonio eut l'impression qu'il eut fini de s'entraîner, il le héla.

Le cavalier s'approcha de lui. Il avait de très beaux yeux qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un.

« Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Le domaine n'est pas ouvert au public aujourd'hui, nous attendons quelqu'un d'important. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas mal renseigné.

\- Ah, bonjour ! Je cherche Lovino Vargas. Sûrement votre maître…

\- Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez, pas qui vous cherchiez à rencontrer. Êtes-vous envoyé par le gouvernement espagnol ?

\- Ah, en quelque sorte… Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, bastardo », soupira le cavalier.

Il enleva son casque et Antonio put reconnaître à son boucle de cheveux si caractéristique Lovino. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi et changé !

« Le salon est toujours à la même place. Attends-moi là-bas. Je ramène Esperanza à son boxe et je me change. »

Déboussolé d'avoir échangé des mots en espagnol avec Lovino, Antonio se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir son chez soi. Il était surpris, avait perdu ses repères, mais ne pouvait nier que l'endroit était bien entretenu, vivant et dégageait une bonne ambiance.

Lovino ne fut pas très accueillant. Il fit le strict minimum pour le mettre à l'aise, échangea quelques mots avec lui, mais il était clair et net qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Antonio lui avait apporté un cadeau pour se faire pardonner et pour le remercier de s'être occupé de sa maison. Lovino ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au collier en or avec ses initiales dessus.

Antonio comprit ensuite en discutant avec le jeune homme que le jardinage l'intéressait autant que l'équitation.

« J'ai des plants de plantes extraordinaires ! On pourrait les planter. Tu verras, tu n'auras jamais goûté de telles choses ! »

Lovino sembla alors beaucoup plus intéressé par ses expéditions et la conversation fut plus aisée.

Antonio, qui avait fui sa maison parce qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus, avait l'impression de la retrouver, peut-être différente de ses souvenirs, mais de nouveau comme son point de chute.

En côtoyant Lovino, il put plus facilement s'entendre avec lui que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était moins buté, il lui en voulait toujours, mais mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Antonio savait que c'était une entente factice, Lovino était toujours en colère contre lui pour l'avoir abandonné et recherchait à lui soutirer des informations. Lovino était enfin une nation digne de ce nom et Antonio n'avait aucun remords à enclencher des manœuvres courtoises avec l'Italien en vue d'échanges diplomatiques dans le futur, malgré les rancunes qui les liaient.

Antonio comprit très vite que Lovino ne pensait pas s'attarder en Espagne, avait en tête de rejoindre son royaume et de tenter une nouvelle réunification avec Felicia.

D'habitude, une nation voulait son indépendance pour elle-même dans un sursaut égoïste, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas des deux Italies. Les jumeaux voulaient représenter le même pays, ensembles. Etrange bête que les deux Italiens.

Antonio profita qu'ils avaient passés une bonne journée bien fatigante aux champs pour aborder le sujet difficile. Ils venaient de manger, Lovino était repus et légèrement endormi :

« Es-tu sûr que représenter le même pays que Feli soit une bonne idée ?

\- Moui… Je m'entends très bien avec Feli.

\- Il se pourrait que l'un de vous prenne le dessus sur l'autre », dit Antonio avec prudence.

Lovino le regarda avec de la colère qui démarrait au quart de tour.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et merde ! C'est ma décision et celle de Feli ! Tu dis ça parce que tu aimerais me garder pour toi, prisonnier en Espagne, bastardo !

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier Lovi ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Tu es libre, maintenant ! Je préfère t'avertir du danger que votre association représente !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Rome nous a mis en garde, très jeunes ! Lui au moins était concerné par notre avenir ! T'es pas mon frère, t'es pas mon tuteur, t'es rien pour moi, connard !

\- Je t'ai hébergé, j'ai payé tes frais d'étude, j'ai dû engager du personnel pour s'occuper de toi parce que tu étais infernal, c'est mon argent que tu as dépensé pour le domaine ! Je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu de toi !

\- Je me suis occupé de ton pays à même pas dix ans, j'ai rénové ta maison et j'ai renfloué tes caisses personnelles, idiota ! C'était bien, voyage –voyage à l'autre bout de la planète ?

\- Je faisais mon travail ! Et l'or que j'ai récolté a surtout servi à entretenir tes terres Italiennes et a finalement été utile pour ton indépendance !

\- Parce que j'ai demandé à tes dirigeants de faire un geste pour les miens, pendant que t'étais pas là pour voir mes manœuvres contre toi !

\- Très bien, on est quittes maintenant, sale petit vicieux !

\- Dans tes rêves, connard ! »

Lovino se leva et brisa la table du salon. Antonio fut étonné de sa force, mais surtout en colère de constater que Lovino pouvait provoquer facilement et volontairement des catastrophes chez lui. Lovino semblait gêné et au bord des larmes.

Antonio se leva, dépité, se demandant si un jour il pourrait retrouver sa maison, son refuge de nation. Il avait hâte que Lovino s'en aille reconquérir l'Italie avec Felicia. Il allait partir dans sa résidence à Madrid quand Lovino le retint par le bras.

« Je suis désolé, dit Lovino. Je ne peux m'en empêcher quand je suis très en colère. Je perds mes moyens, je fais tout pour me contrôler, je n'y arrive pas toujours. Je suis désolé. Je la ferai remplacer dès demain. Ne pars pas. »

Antonio pouvait entendre que la voix de Lovino tremblait tout comme sa main qui le retenait.

« Je ne partirai pas, dit-il finalement en soupirant et en comprenant que Lovino était encore jeune et inexpérimenté pour une telle force. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris peur et d'avoir fui quand tu étais enfant. Bonne nuit ! Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Le lendemain, Antonio alla chercher des morceaux de bois aux aurores et il revint pour le petit déjeuner. Lovino avait l'air d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

« Hé, Lovi ! Regardes ! »

Lovino avait une bouille adorable le matin. Il n'était pas encore très réveillé. Antonio cassa un bâton en deux.

« Quand tu es en colère, casses-en un en deux, tu verras, ça ira mieux après et c'est moins cher en réparation. C'est magique. »

Lovino lui fit un petit sourire, avant de prendre l'une des branches fines qu'il lui tendait.

« J'essaierai la prochaine fois que tu me mets en rogne, bastardo ! Et je serai avec Feli ou rien du tout !

\- D'accord.

\- On fera attention ! On sait ce que l'on fait !

\- Bien sûr, Lovi !

\- Arrêtes d'être d'accord avec moi, idiota !

\- D'accord ! »

Lovino brisa le bâton qu'il avait dans les mains, fit un regard noir à Antonio qui attendait un nouveau bris ou un verdict favorable à sa méthode. L'Italien avait l'air vraiment en colère.

« En fait, ça marche ton truc !

\- Tu t'es foutu de moi !

\- Casses un bâton, tu verras, c'est magique, bastardo ! »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Lovino. Ils prirent le repas du matin ensemble en discutant de manière plus légère que d'habitude. Puis, ils abordèrent le sujet qui tenait tant à cœur à Lovino.

« Je me casse après avoir bouffé ! Je vais gérer mon royaume et, ce soir, je vais aller t'emmerder l'autrichien avec une guitare sous ses fenêtres et je vais encore demander à Feli de s'enfuir avec moi… »

Antonio se dit alors qu'il avait de la chance que Lovino l'ait à la bonne en ce moment.

« … Je vais te faire un de ces tapages nocturnes. Il va s'en souvenir, Roderich. En plus, il a les oreilles sensibles…

\- Je sais, dit Antonio. Es-tu vraiment obligé de te le mettre à dos ?

\- Je l'ai déjà à dos ! Il retint prisonnier Feli et nous empêche d'être réunis sous le même drapeau !

\- Prisonnière, Lovino !

\- Ouais, si tu veux…

\- C'est quand même bizarre… »

Antonio s'arrêta avant d'aborder le sujet étrange qu'était le sexe véritable de Felicia.

« Bon, va secourir ta princesse en détresse ! Je prends les choses en main.

\- Tu me devras cette faveur au centuple !

\- C'est que tu as le sens des affaires. On avait dit qu'on était quittes », sourit Antonio.

Avec ses autres interlocuteurs, son sourire permettait de faire passer n'importe quoi, mais avec Lovino, c'était une autre paire de manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, bastardo !

\- Prends un bâton, Lovi !

\- Je le casse et je me casse, avant qu'on s'engueule à nouveau !

\- Au revoir, Lovi chéri !

\- Dans tes rêves, connard !

\- Si tu veux revenir cajoler tes chevaux, il n'y a aucun souci.

\- Faudrait pas te les laisser, tu serais capable de les laisser s'échapper, marmonna Lovino sur le pas de la porte. Je reviens en fin de semaine et pas pour toi !

\- J'ai compris, Lovi ! »

Roderich avait su au moment même où il avait vu Lovino que ce serait l'Italien le plus terrible des deux. L'avoir collé à Espagne avait été une riche idée. Seulement, Antonio avait été laxiste au point de donner sa pleine liberté d'action à Lovino et Lovino n'avait qu'un seul grand désir dans la vie, s'unir à sa sœur pour former un pays fort et prospère, alors qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui tout seul.

Roderich trouvait que c'était très louche de la part de deux nations de vouloir diriger le même pays. Une nation voulait sa nation, pas une moitié de nation. De son point de vue, seules deux nations très amoureuses, comme lui et Elizabeta, pourraient en arriver à cette extrémité. Il avait donc une trouille monstre de ce que cette union italienne pouvait vouloir dire aux yeux des jumeaux.

Ils étaient en pleine adolescence. Ils avaient cette envie depuis l'enfance. Il fallait à tout prix les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ensemble. C'était peut-être une envie innocente et bizarre de jumeaux, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Seulement, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Roderich avait donc barricadé Felicia dans sa chambre alors que son frère, peut-être amoureux d'elle, lui contait fleurette et indépendance sous la fenêtre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être confronté à de l'inceste italien sous son toit.

« Feli ! Je suis là ! Sautes dans mes bras ! Et allons faire la révolution ! J'ai un cheval ! Nous galoperons dans la nuit, armes au poing, pour réveiller notre peuple et chasser les autrichiens de chez nous ! »

Roderich avait envie de lui dire de se barrer chez lui et de le laisser dormir en paix. Seulement, une fois qu'il se serait montré, Lovino l'abreuverait d'insultes sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer à sa verve.

« Je t'ai composé une chanson ! »

Oh, non, pas ça ! Lovino s'améliorait de nuit en nuit à la guitare, mais ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art délicat de la musique.

« C'est le moment, Feliciano ! »

De plus, il pensait que sa sœur était un garçon !

Roderich entendit un grand bruit provenant de chez lui ! Il alla à la fenêtre pour voir Felicia faire le mur !

« Felicia, reviens ici ! Lovino n'a pas des intentions pures en t'emmenant dans les bois !

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec toute l'innocence du monde.

\- Reviens, Felicia. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! »

Roderich descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse, mais ne put les rattraper. Ils étaient déjà au loin. Lui stressait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, à ce qu'il pourrait arriver entre eux. Ils les avaient bien vus leurs petits regards en coin. Il ne se trompait jamais sur ce genre de chose.

Il ravala sa fierté et alla voir Antonio. A sa connaissance, il était le seul à pouvoir raisonner Lovino ou à l'occuper assez longtemps pour l'aider à récupérer Felicia.

Quand Roderich expliqua la situation à Antonio avec les mots d'usage pour faire passer son inquiétude profonde, Antonio se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, Antonio. La situation est critique.

\- Je pensais plutôt qu'ils auraient des problèmes à se partager le territoire et toi, tu dis, qu'ils veulent partager le même lit.

\- Exactement, ce n'est pas convenable.

\- D'où tu tiens l'info ? C'est Feli adorée qui te l'a dit !

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu Lovino sous tes fenêtres. Il est en plein romantisme.

\- Mais, c'est sa sœur ! Tu vois des sous-entendus là où il n'y en a pas !

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'un d'eux nous en aurait parlé ?

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme un couple d'adolescents qui a fugué !

\- Si, dit Roderich.

\- Oh, ils t'ont filé sous le nez ! Trop marrant !

\- Antonio, un peu de sérieux !

\- J'essaie d'en avoir, mais tu ne m'aides pas depuis le début. Je parlerai à Lovino à la fin de la semaine…

\- Ce sera certainement trop tard !

\- Je ne peux pas m'imposer chez lui. Il n'a peut-être pas de bâton sous la main… »

Roderich lui lança un regard torve. L'Autrichien, pratiquant le sadomasochisme et connaissant le goût d'Antonio pour se faire fouetter par le passé, eut comme un doute sur la relation entre Lovino et Antonio.

« … je crois que tu n'as pas assez dormi. Tu vois le mal partout, dit Antonio en lui proposant une chambre.

\- Je ne vais pas dormir. Je suis trop inquiet.

\- D'accord, dit avec emphase Antonio. C'est le moment pour moi de me faire engueuler. »

Effectivement, il le fut par Lovino quand il rejoignit le campement de l'Italien et de sa sœur.

« On fait la révolution ! Ne t'en mêles pas ! Retournes dans ton lit, le vioc !

\- Je suis désolé, Antonio. Lovino est sur les nerfs, dit Felicia pour les apaiser.

\- Roderich se fait du souci pour vous. Pour qu'il aille me voir pour que j'intervienne, c'est qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit Felicia. Je suis avec Lovi chéri. »

Et là, Feli eut un de ces regards langoureux envers Lovino. Antonio se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Oui, bien sûr… C'est justement le problème… Si on vous a séparé jeunes, c'étaient pour d'excellentes raisons que je ne citerai pas pour votre bien à tous les deux.

\- S'il y a un foutu problème, dis-le nous en face au lieu de tourner autour du pot, sinon je vais devoir massacrer cet arbre à la hache, bastardo !

\- Vous êtes très proches… trop proches ! »

Les deux Italies lui firent les yeux ronds, ne comprenant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir. Tant mieux, fausse alerte. Cet Autrichien venait de le tourner en ridicule bien comme il faut.

« Espèce de pervers !, se mit soudainement à hurler Lovino, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit.

\- Ah, non !, se défendit Antonio. C'est Roderich, le pervers !

\- Tu n'es pas mieux, tu l'as cru !

\- Qu'a-t-il cru ?, demanda innocemment Felicia.

\- Rien, Feli ! Ne l'écoutes pas ! Penses à notre indépendance ! Réfléchis à un plan pendant que je chasse cet intrus !

\- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi pour Roderich !

\- Dis-lui que c'est un pervers et qu'on va lui botter le cul, bastardo !

\- D'accord ! Je vous laisse faire la révolution ! Ne vous blessez pas, les enfants !

\- Retournes en Espagne ! Desuite ! »

Ils ne firent la révolution que pendant un an, mais ils recommencèrent dix ans plus tard, formant le Royaume d'Italie en 1861.

La Vénétie de Feliciano n'était pourtant toujours pas libérée. En 1866, Feliciano signa un pacte avec Prusse pour annexer la Vénétie à l'Italie, ce qui lui vaut le surnom du Vénitien. Il avait fallu un intermédiaire, mais ils avaient réussis à réunir presque tous leurs territoires.

Lovino insista pour obtenir Rome et en faire leur capitale en 1870, ce qui lui vaut le surnom du Romain.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio écoutait le prêtre déblatérer sur le bien et le mal depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Après avoir fait un malheureux pas de travers en présence de témoins, il avait été obligé de le recevoir dans sa maison afin d'obtenir le pardon pour ses actes indécents. Bien qu'il passe par des périodes de grandes croyances, Antonio en avait assez d'entendre des sermons qu'il connaissait par cœur. Effectivement, se faire remettre en place par un religieux n'était pas très agréable pour une nation. Antonio n'était pourtant pas contre des rappels de temps à autre. La foi se révélait fragile avec le temps qui passe. Il ne méritait pourtant pas de se faire taper sur les doigts cette fois-ci.

Oui. Cette jeune femme était une noble promise à un grand seigneur. Même si elle avait été roturière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui faire des avances aussi ouvertes.

Ah ! Ce prêtre ne savait rien des véritables avances !

Antonio préférait grandement se disputer avec Lovino. Il était moins buté que ce prêtre ! Eh, oui ! On pouvait battre l'Italien dans ce domaine. Malgré qu'il fomente une nouvelle révolution en Italie, Lovino passait de temps à autre pour soi-disant voir s'il était encore vivant.

L'espagnol se doutait que l'Italien cherchait à entretenir de bonnes relations avec l'un de ses plus proches voisins. Ce pourrait peut-être un jour lui être d'une aide précieuse pour délivrer Felicia des griffes impitoyables de Roderich.

Lovino n'en démordait pas. Il voulait ne faire qu'un seul pays avec Felicia, ce que Roderich trouvait toujours aussi douteux.

L'Italien vint sur ces entre-faits, s'étonnant de voir un prêtre chez Antonio.

« Hé ! Je voudrais te parler, bastardo !, dit-il sans se soucier de choquer qui que ce soit.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le laisser vous insulter ?, en fut choqué l'homme de religion.

\- C'est un proche ! C'est une marque d'affection chez lui !, répondit vite Antonio, en faisant signe à Lovino d'être plus correct dans son langage.

\- Il n'y a rien d'affectif entre nous, idiota !, râla Lovino, en ne faisant pas attention à lui et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez nous ?

\- Chez vous ?, s'étonna le prêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit immédiatement Antonio qui était connu pour ses conquêtes autant féminines que masculines.

\- C'est l'œuvre du démon ! Un jeune homme, n'avez-vous pas honte !

\- Mais je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Le prêtre prit de l'eau bénite, arrosa abondamment la tête de Lovino et fit le signe de la croix. L'Italien se débattit et se mit à crier alors que de la fumée blanche s'échappait de son corps.

« Il faut le brûler ! C'est un vil démon tentateur !

\- Dehors de chez moi ! Tout de suite !, hurla Antonio, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lovino était tombé à terre après le geste du prêtre.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je dois finir de l'exorciser ! »

Antonio savait que la brutalité n'était pas une solution très catholique envers un homme d'église, mais il la jugea très appropriée. Il le fit sortir de la pièce, avant de fermer toute les portes.

Le prêtre lui hurla de le rejoindre. Le démon pourrait l'attaquer, le manipuler ou le séduire pour s'en tirer indemne.

La nation espagnole s'approcha doucement de Lovino, n'osant pas le toucher. De la fumée blanche continuait de s'évaporer de son corps enveloppé dans le tapis du salon. Antonio entendit des sanglots.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? Bon sang ! Il a mis quoi dans cette eau ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de soins ?

\- Va-t-en, bastardo !, renifla Lovino.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es blessé. »

Antonio tira avec force sur le tapis pour en déloger la personne souffrante. Lovino cria en s'accrochant au bord du tapis qu'Antonio avait attrapé. Antonio lâcha brutalement sa prise en voyant apparaître deux ailes noires et il tomba les fesses par terre.

« Je peux t'expliquer, idiota ! »

Antonio cria, ce qui encouragea le prêtre dans ses prières. Devant lui, se tenait un véritable démon fidèle aux descriptions de tels êtres. Il avait des cornes et une queue fourchue il portait une tunique noire et un tisonnier au bout rougi. Ses cheveux flambaient de cette fumée blanche, son visage semblait également touché. Antonio était véritablement effrayé. Si les représentants de nations existaient, pourquoi des démons malfaisants n'existeraient pas ? Il ressemblait à Lovino, mais ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il était effrayé par cette manifestation du Malin.

« Tu n'es pas Lovi ! Arrière démon !, dit Antonio en saisissant un élément du mobilier pour se défendre.

\- Mais c'est moi, idiota ! Aide-moi putain !, pleura la créature fantastique.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre manipulateur ! Sors de chez moi ! »

Antonio réussit à attraper une croix, ce qui eut l'air de blesser encore plus la créature du mal.

Elle s'évapora.

Seulement, Antonio pouvait reconnaître un transport de nation vers une autre nation. Ceci en était un. Cette créature, c'était Lovi. Il ne comprenait pas et il tremblait de peur.

Sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir et par sa réaction, Antonio alla ouvrir au prêtre en lui disant qu'ils avaient réussi à chasser ce démon.

Le prêtre lui fit un regard éloquent, tout en lui disant que son comportement attirait les entités négatives.

Antonio lui fit une description de son agresseur. Il se sentait mal, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire la part des choses entre ces croyances et son affection pour Lovino.

« Un démon tapageur. Faîtes attention. Il pourrait revenir ici… »

L'espagnol doutait que Lovino le veuille.

« … Ne vous déplacez pas près de vos meubles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un objet pourrait tomber, vous blesser voire vous tuer. Les démons tapageurs aiment par-dessus tout saccager. Généralement, ils ne s'en prennent qu'à des objets inanimés. Seulement, quand ils ont une cible humaine, ils ne se gênent pas pour la casser elle-aussi.

\- Vous voulez dire que casser des objets est leur passe-temps ?, demanda Antonio, étonné d'une telle propriété.

\- Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de tout détruire sur leur passage. C'est leur nature. Il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà plaint de casse chez vous…

\- Oui…

\- Et vous accusiez toujours ce pauvre enfant nation… Il n'a forcément rien à voir avec un démon.

\- Bien évidemment. Ce démon a pris son apparence pour me tromper. Je ferai mieux d'aller en parler avec la véritable nation. Oh ! J'ai été tellement aveugle.

\- Je peux m'occuper d'exorciser votre domicile, proposa le prêtre.

\- Il faut que je fasse tout d'abord une demande officielle à mon gouvernement. J'espère que vous comprenez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je suis solide. J'ai réussi à lui faire face depuis tout ce temps. Je prendrai en compte vos conseils pour être un homme vertueux. »

Voilà, Antonio s'était débarrassé du prêtre, mais aussi de Lovino. Antonio eut un frisson d'effroi en se disant qu'il devait l'affronter et comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment. L'Italien ne pouvait être allé que dans un seul endroit. Auprès de sa jumelle, Felicia, pour se faire soigner et consoler.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait arranger les choses ou les empirer. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui à trembler d'effroi.

Feliciano prit contre lui son jumeau pour soulager sa douleur. Etant un démon, tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'exorcisme lui faisait énormément de mal. Lovino avait son cuir chevelu brûlé ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux ainsi qu'une partie de son visage et de ses épaules. Il pleurait sous la souffrance engendrée et il insultait Antonio de tous les noms. Feliciano le berçait de sa voix pour le calmer et pour le soigner. Il avait le pouvoir d'apaiser Lovino en théorie. Ce qui atteignait Lovino devrait le blesser également. Pas cette fois-ci. Devenaient-il de plus en plus indépendant l'un de l'autre ?

C'était ce qui devait arriver au bout de tant d'années de séparation.

En voyant que les cheveux de Lovino repoussaient, Feliciano soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait encore protéger et guérir son jumeau.

Leurs ailes, blanches pour Feliciano et noires pour Lovino, s'étaient déployées. Feliciano ne portait plus qu'une légère tunique blanche qui ne laissait pas de place pour imaginer un autre sexe que le sien véritable. Ce n'était pas mieux pour Lovino.

Ils n'étaient pas montrables.

Feliciano entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, alors qu'il était toujours en train de soigner Lovino avec ses pouvoirs.

On frappa à la porte.

Feliciano découvrit qu'il était plus en colère que peiné. On avait fait volontairement du mal à Lovino sous sa forme démoniaque. C'était de la faute d'Antonio. Il en était certain, puisque Lovino ne faisait que l'insulter depuis son arrivée au manoir Autrichien. Antonio était sûrement à nouveau très porté sur la religion et avait attaqué l'un de ses proches en se basant sur ses croyances.

« Felicia. Je sais que Lovino est là, dit Roderich.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

C'était la voix d'Antonio. Feliciano sentit la rage affluer dans ses veines. Etant transformé en ange, son instinct protecteur envers Lovino se trouvait renforcé. On n'attaquait pas son démon sans en payer le prix. Feliciano sortit sa dague enchantée, aussi capricieuse que son élément naturel : l'eau, prêt à menacer les parts démoniaques des personnes à sa porte.

Lovino le supplia de ne rien faire, mais dût s'endormir, sous l'influence de Feliciano, quand ses blessures furent guéries.

N'ayant plus peur que son secret soit dévoilé au point où ils en étaient, Feliciano ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?, hurla Feliciano.

\- Enfin, Feli… Euh… Feli ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? Et ces ailes !, cria Antonio de surprise en se reculant le plus possible.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à ma part démoniaque ? », siffla Feliciano en déployant toute la puissance de son arme autour de lui.

La partie métallique de son arme se liquéfia pour former plusieurs cercles d'eau autour de sa personne. Roderich et Antonio mirent leurs mains devant eux en signe d'apaisement. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils avaient la trouille devant ce phénomène surnaturel.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est un prêtre qui était chez moi ! Calme-toi Feli ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Range ton arme, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Pas question ! Tout a toujours été de ta faute ! Lovino t'en veut beaucoup ! Je suis sûr que tu es impliqué là-dedans.

\- Feli, j'ai eu peur ! Je ne l'ai pas attaqué pourtant. Je voulais juste qu'il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai paniqué. Tu es plus agréable sans tes ailes d'ange, Feli chéri ! »

Roderich s'interposa entre eux, demandant immédiatement des explications. Feliciano fit en sorte de mettre son arme en état de veille.

« Lovi est gravement blessé ! Et il revient de chez Antonio ! Il lui a forcément fait du mal.

\- Le prêtre a jeté de l'eau bénite à la figure de Lovino, sans que je ne m'y attende moi-même. Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien !

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?, demanda Feliciano, toujours en colère.

\- D'après ce prêtre, je suis un être de petite vertu qui dévergonde des jeunes hommes. Il a voulu purifier Lovino de mon influence néfaste. »

Feliciano grimaça ostensiblement.

« Avait-il de bonnes raisons d'y croire ? »

Antonio eut la nette impression que Feliciano était à la fois jaloux et surprotecteur. En tant que Méditerranéen, il en connaissait un rayon sur le fonctionnement des familles du sud et l'importance de défendre la vertu et l'honneur de tous ses membres.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Baisse ce couteau ! Et dis-moi… Tu ne fais pas très humain dans cette tenue et encore moins femme !

\- Je suis un ange masculin ! »

Roderich pâlit à une vitesse impressionnante, alors qu'Antonio se moquait de lui.

« Tu vas être la risée de tous !

\- Je vais tuer Elizabeta et je l'enterrerai avec sa poêle, marmonna l'Autrichien vexé.

\- Mais pourquoi Feli ? Je veux dire… A moins que ça te plaît…

\- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je suis un ange et Lovi un démon. Si on avait su qu'on était de vrais jumeaux, nous aurions été la cible de nombreuses attaques… Comme celle de ce prêtre inconscient… S'il se trouve sur mon chemin, il saura qu'il ne faut pas défier les anges…

\- C'est compris, Feli, dit Antonio affolé par les pouvoirs de l'ange.

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, répondit Feliciano en le pointant de sa dague.

\- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda aussitôt Antonio.

\- Je l'ai soigné. Il dort. »

Feliciano entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ils purent apercevoir le corps allongé de Lovino et ses longues ailes noires.

« Attention, il ne faut pas lui déplaire ou ce démon tapageur casse tout, les prévint Feliciano.

\- Et toi ?, s'inquiéta Roderich.

\- J'ai une voix qui fait des merveilles. Vous le savez déjà. »

Roderich écouta attentivement tout ce que pu dire Feliciano sur sa condition d'ange et son destin à se faire passer pour une fille durant toute son enfance. De ce qu'il avait compris, tant que Lovino et lui ne pouvaient pas se défendre seuls face à des entités maléfiques, à des exorcistes ou à des mages, ils ne pouvaient révéler au monde entier que Feliciano était un garçon.

Qu'en était-il pour l'instant ? Lovino avait été blessé par un prêtre trop zélé. Ils ne devaient donc pas encore pouvoir se défendre de manière séparée.

Avec l'aide de Gilbert, il effectua quelques petites recherches. Evidemment, Gilbert se moqua de son manque de discernement concernant Felicia…no. Autant mettre toute la maisonnée au courant !

Ils trouvèrent facilement des renseignements intéressants sur les anges et les démons, ainsi que sur les particularités des jumeaux. Gilbert avait déjà rassemblé plusieurs documents en ce sens. Pour un très bon ami, soi-disant. Ce n'était pas pour Antonio, donc c'était pour Francis. De toute façon, les jumeaux du nouveau monde, ressemblant beaucoup au couple franco-anglais, ne regardaient pas Roderich. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelle diablerie se cachait derrière tout ceci.

Apparemment, les jumeaux italiens ne pourraient se séparer sans craintes que lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé et fait un pacte avec leur véritable amour.

Feliciano lui avait dit que c'était Lud. Seulement, Lud était mort aux yeux de tout le monde.

Roderich préféra fermer le livre qu'il lisait quand la possibilité d'un amour très fort entre les jumeaux fut mentionnée en remplacement de l'autre solution.

Il fallait permettre à Lud de revenir. Sous un autre nom de préférence. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on apprenne qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures, même si sa mémoire laissait à désirer.

« Comment ça tu veux maquer Ludwig et Felicia…no ensemble ?, s'étonna Gilbert. Ils n'ont plus cinq ans. Leur relation ne sera plus aussi pure et mignonne.

\- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Feliciano l'avait pressenti enfant.

\- Ok. C'est un pouvoir vraiment awesome ! Tu crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves awesome pour la réalité, râla Roderich.

\- On ne va pas les marier de force ! Ce ne serait vraiment pas awesome ! Ludwig n'a que quatorze ans. Il est trop jeune. Il pourrait aussi préférer Lovino à Feliciano.

\- On va les faire se rencontrer tout simplement. Le reste sera de leur ressort.

\- Ok. Je vais préparer Ludwig à retrouver ses fonctions de nation. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu vas en parler à Antonio ?

\- Non. Il va se moquer de moi. Tu ne lui diras rien. »

Roderich fusilla Gilbert du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Bien. Tant que Ludwig était concerné, Gilbert se révélait une véritable tombe, même pour ses meilleurs amis.

Antonio ne savait pas quoi penser de Lovino et de Felicia…no. Un démon et un ange avec des destins liés. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent représenter le même pays. Pour être ensembles et se protéger mutuellement.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un ange comme Feliciano pouvait être associé à un démon tel que Lovino. Tout court, comment un ange pouvait collaborer avec un démon ? N'était-ce pas contre nature ?

Les deux le terrifiaient à présent. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs surnaturels et qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas pour les utiliser. Pour se protéger ou pour attaquer.

Antonio sentait qu'il aurait à présent du mal à approcher Lovino. Ses ailes noires, ses cornes, sa queue fourchue… Brrr… Son tisonnier prêt à lui piquer les fesses. La menace était là. Il ne devrait pas s'approcher de lui. S'il avait fui vers le nouveau monde, c'était que son instinct de survie avait été le bon. Il s'imagina un petit Lovino le coursant avec son tisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brûle la peau. Plusieurs fois. Pour toutes les fois où il n'avait été qu'un sale bastardo. Antonio repensa à toute sa vaisselle et son mobilier disparus sous les coups de colère du sale petit démon. Lovino n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre. Autant bouder encore sa présence, tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas prêt à l'affronter. Evitons les catastrophes et les mots de trop. Ce serait plus sage.

Antonio se remit à faire les cent pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait trouvé Lovino de plus en plus attirant jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa véritable apparence. Son caractère de merde l'avait heureusement préservé de toutes tentatives de séduction. Tant mieux. Se taper son ancien protégé serait mal vu. Même, il se l'était tout bonnement interdit. Ce n'était pas un désir imbécile qui allait gâcher sa réputation. Ça ne se faisait pas. C'était tant mieux que ce type était une saleté de démon. Ça le refroidissait encore plus.

Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. Il ne serait plus jamais tenté. Et il allait renouer Belgique… Ce serait une bonne idée…

Roderich tapa à sa porte.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite tardive dans ma chambre ?, le taquina Antonio.

\- Il faut qu'on parle des jumeaux.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- D'après ce que je viens de lire, ils n'aurait dû être qu'une seule et même personne, l'un représentant le bon côté et l'autre le mauvais côté.

\- Oh ! C'est encore plus bizarre que je ne le croyais…

\- Effectivement. Fais tout de même attention à Feliciano ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un ange qu'il est inoffensif. De ce que j'ai lu, c'est une sorte d'ange-sirène. Il peut te charmer avec sa voix et te tuer sans que tu puisses t'y opposer.

\- Charmant programme.

\- Comme nous sommes leurs tuteurs légaux…

\- Lovino vole maintenant de ses propres ailes.

\- C'est bien le problème, Antonio. A ce que j'ai compris, ma présence et ma maison protège encore Feli. Lovino n'a plus vraiment ceci avec toi ! Il est vulnérable…

\- Je ne peux rien y faire. Il est indépendant. Il a son propre territoire et ses propres obligations… Que veux-tu que je fasse !

\- Il y a une solution pour que Lovino ne se fasse plus attaquer.

\- Dis toujours. »

Roderich eut sa tête de constipé. Apparemment, il avait du mal à lâcher le morceau.

« Il faut lui trouver quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un ?, s'interrogea Antonio avec sa tête d'imbécile.

\- Une femme ou un homme. On se moque de savoir qui, du moment qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie !

\- Ah ! ça ne va pas être du tout évident… Il ne supporte personne. Très peu de gens peuvent le voir en peinture.

\- Parce que c'est un démon. On a une méfiance naturelle envers lui. N'as-tu pas une idée ? C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux. »

Antonio sursauta et regarda Roderich comme s'il l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée de voir Lovino avec quelqu'un.

« Non…

\- Il ne t'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressent ?

\- Heu… Non. Et en quoi cela le protègerait ?

\- La partie angélique de cette personne le protègerait. C'est que j'ai compris.

\- Feliciano peut tout à fait… Oh, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils unifient l'Italie et deviennent indépendants. Je t'ai percé à jour.

\- Pour une fois, tu es plus intelligent qu'à la normale. Même s'ils unifient l'Italie, chacun d'eux aura besoin d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon.

\- Pourquoi ? », fit Antonio avec l'air le plus bête qu'il avait en stock.

Feliciano protégeait comme il faut Lovino, même s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Une fois qu'ils seraient ensembles, ils n'y auraient plus aucun souci. Pourquoi Roderich insistait-il autant ? Lovino ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne de cette façon. Il était trop jeune.

« Parce que sinon les jumeaux vont se mettre ensemble…

\- Oh, encore, avec tes suspicions à la noix ! Ils sont encore innocents tous les deux.

\- D'après mes recherches, l'ange et le démon d'une même personne ont tendance à s'aimer très fort. Ils peuvent aller jusqu'à faire l'amour et à vivre ensemble.

\- Enfin… euh… c'est bizarre !, s'écria Antonio.

\- Gilbert m'a donné confirmation de cela.

\- Ah, bon. Il a vu un ange et un démon s'adonner au plaisir de la chair. Il t'en aurait parlé et pas à moi ! Ce n'est pas un vrai ami…

\- Il en a entendu parler. Je ne te dirai rien là-dessus.

\- Je vais aller t'asticoter Gilbert.

\- Laisse-le relire ses recherches. Ne va pas me le distraire !

\- D'accord, soupira Antonio. Et pour Feliciano ?

\- Je sais très bien qui lui plairait.

\- S'ils sont la même personne, ne devraient-ils pas aimer la même personne ?

\- Trouves quelqu'un pour Lovino. Très vite. »

Antonio n'aimait pas quand Roderich lui donnait des ordres, surtout de ce genre. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer les entremetteurs pour caser Lovino. Il ne savait pas qui plaisait à Lovino. L'Italien ne parlait que de Feli et de lui. Le reste du monde n'était composé que de pervers, d'arrivistes et de connards. Oui, être un bâtard était moins grave que d'être un connard.

Il n'allait pas mettre quelqu'un dans les pattes d'un démon, n'en déplaise à Roderich.

Le lendemain, Lovino se réveilla dans les bras chaleureux de Feliciano. Il aimait bien la présence de son frère. Elle était rassurante. C'était le seul ange qui ne voudrait pas l'attaquer dans l'immédiat.

Antonio avait dit qu'il voulait le foutre dehors et ne plus le voir. La façon dont il avait réagi blessait Lovino. Ce bastardo ne faisait que le rejeter à cause de ce qu'il était. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il cassait tout, quand il se sentait mal.

Il était en colère. Cet idiota allait se prendre une belle engueulade, s'il le laissait s'approcher de lui.

Feliciano bougea légèrement, sa peau nue contre la sienne. Lovino embrassa sa tempe, puis il se leva.

Ses ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos pour s'étirer. Il espérait qu'il retrouverait son apparence normale très rapidement. Cette particularité était variable. Il lui était déjà arrivé de rester plus de trois jours sous sa forme démoniaque.

Feliciano tomba sur le ventre, papillonna des yeux et le regarda.

« Bonjour. Ils sont au courant pour nous. Tu peux aller déjeuner en bas…

\- Comme ça ?, s'étonna Lovino.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Viens avec moi. »

Feliciano comprit la peur de Lovino. Il soupira, puis l'aida à se repérer dans le manoir.

Lovino s'arrêta net devant le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bastardo ! »

Antonio rattrapa in extremis sa tasse de café.

« Euh… Je venais aux nouvelles !

\- Tu n'en as rien à foutre, espèce de sale menteur ! Enfoiré ! Tu voulais me foutre dehors ! Tu as toujours voulu me foutre dehors ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que j'aie obtenu aussi vite mon indépendance. Bastardo ! »

Le visage d'Antonio devint rouge de colère. Lovino frissonna d'appréhension. L'espagnol était ainsi quand il lui donnait les pires des corrections.

« Et parlons de toi ! Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ceci ?, râla Antonio.

\- Tu as bien vu comment tu as réagi ! Je n'étais qu'un gosse, idiota ! Il fallait que je me protège ! Surtout de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fait ? Hein ! Tu serais allé jusqu'à m'arracher les ailes ! Bastardo ! Je n'aurais pas pu rejoindre Feliciano. On serait morts tous les deux ! Par ta faute !

\- Lovino, tu devrais…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Feli ! Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, bastardo ! Comment aurais-je pu te faire confiance ? »

Feliciano déploya une aile blanche entre eux pour les empêcher d'en venir aux poings.

« Je vais finir de déjeuner dans ma chambre, marmonna Antonio.

\- C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! »

Lovino fusilla du regard l'espagnol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de son champ de vision.

« Lovino, tu devrais calmer le jeu. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire. On va finir par se séparer…

\- Si Roderich ose te faire quoi que ce soit, je serai là en moins de deux. Et tu sais par où j'enfoncerai mon tisonnier.

\- Pas de violence gratuite, soupira Feliciano en lui servant du café.

\- Dis-le au prêtre ! Je ne retournerai plus chez Antonio. Je vais lâcher les chevaux dans la nature.

\- C'était un drôle de prétexte pour venir le voir.

\- Il a débarqué du jour au lendemain !

\- C'était chez lui, pas chez toi. S'il t'énerve autant, ne reviens plus le voir.

\- Ça s'impose maintenant. De toute façon, je ne regretterai pas cet idiota ! »

Feliciano le regarda manger sans vraiment y croire. Lovino aimait bien Antonio depuis qu'il était revenu du nouveau monde. C'était ce rejet qui l'attristait.


	11. Chapter 11

Qu'avait-il fait pour que tout aille de travers avec Lovino ?

Antonio s'était levé dans des bonnes dispositions. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait l'esprit ouvert, qu'il essaierait de comprendre la nature intrinsèque de ce petit fumier d'Italien et qu'il tenterait tout pour rétablir une relation normale et diplomatique avec cette nation voisine. Il ferait taire ses appréhensions naturelles pour le bien de son pays...

Mais non !

A peine Lovino avait-il mis un bout de plume dans la salle à manger qu'il l'avait engueulé pour sa réaction de la veille !

Antonio était en colère. Et il se sentait frustré.

Il avait bien vu le regard d'avertissement de Feliciano s'il s'en prenait à Lovino. Verbalement ou physiquement. Il avait donc été contraint à la fuite. Antonio n'osait même pas imaginer ce que les jumeaux étaient capables de faire avec leurs pouvoirs combinés.

La même personne coupée en deux !

Rien que l'image lui donnait des frissons terribles. C'était horrible et cruel de séparer quelqu'un ainsi.

Antonio n'imaginait pas les recoller ensemble. Il lui manquerait tous les deux. Ce ne serait plus eux. Quelqu'un d'autre… De gentil et de vulgaire à la fois, de prompt à l'action et sûrement maladroit, capable de dire les choses les plus mignonnes de la Terre en rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre. Ce serait ce genre de personne, mais ce ne serait pas eux.

L'Espagnol n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qu'ils étaient. Il était déjà difficile de comprendre pourquoi un être humain parmi tant d'autres représentait une nation. Alors pourquoi Feliciano était un ange et Lovino un démon ? Pourquoi ?

Avec un a priori négatif envers Lovino, Antonio ne savait pas comment arranger la situation. On lui avait toujours dit de fuir le démon et de ne pas céder au mal. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Lovino ainsi, il avait très peur. Pourtant, c'était une peur qu'il devrait vaincre pour pouvoir l'approcher normalement.

« Allez, Lovino…

\- Mais on restera sous cette autre forme encore plus longtemps. Tu ne pourras pas te déplacer facilement, Feli. Tu seras vulnérable sans moi.

\- Je pense qu'Antonio a besoin de te voir sous ta forme originelle.

\- Je ressemble à un gros tas mou de bouts de laine. Ce n'est pas plus avenant. Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. »

Feli rit, en mettant de l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Je ne crains rien ici. Aucune entité ne s'approchera du manoir de Roderich. De plus, personne ne vient dans cette salle d'eau.

\- Quand tu es une sirène, tu contrôles moins tes pouvoirs. Tu serais capable de mauvaises choses.

\- Fais en sorte que personne à part toi ne m'approche. »

Lovino serra Feliciano dans ses bras, puis l'aida à s'installer dans la baignoire. Lovino aimait bien voir Feliciano se changer en sirène. Sa peau se mettait à briller de milliers d'éclats dorés, avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment lui-même. Et comme toutes les sirènes, il était particulièrement beau et attirant. Il n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde le préfère et tombe sous son charme. Par contre, il n'y avait que Lovino qui avait l'immense privilège de pouvoir l'approcher sans danger.

« Va retrouver Antonio.

\- Comme si j'en avais envie », râla Lovino en secouant le tas de laine qui enveloppait à présent son corps.

Il croisa son visage dans le miroir. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme la braise et son regard était habillé de cendres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je lui fasse moins peur comme ça. Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence Feli. »

Lovino entendit un bruit d'eau, quand Feliciano se mit à jouer dans la baignoire.

Sa mission était de retrouver la chambre de ce bâtard… sans croiser personne… dans ce manoir labyrinthique… heureusement, il connaissait le plan par cœur dans l'espoir d'en faire évader Feli… et lui parler calmement. Lui parler calmement était sûrement la partie la plus compliquée et infaisable de son aventure.

Lovino se félicita d'avoir échappé à un Prussien, s'auto-complimentant sur ses recherches awesome, et à une hongroise en colère pour son manque de discernement. Il toqua à la porte de cet enfoiré.

Il était maintenant un adulte. Il allait se comporter de manière plus adulte que ce bastardo idiota ! Et c'était pas bien difficile !

Antonio ouvrit et eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Lovino ! Mais où sont passés tes ailes ?

\- C'est mon apparence d'origine. Après, j'ai été diabolisé…, siffla Lovino. Feli croyait que ça te ferait moins peur.

\- Il faut dire que tu es plutôt ridicule…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire, idiota !, s'écria Lovino en ressortant son tisonnier de sous ses lanières de laines.

\- Oh ! Tu l'as encore ! C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

\- Ouais, je pourrais graver bastardo sur tes fesses et y prendre un malin plaisir.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de lettres douloureuses !»

Antonio regardait la nouvelle apparence de Lovino avec curiosité. Il faisait beaucoup moins impressionnant, même si ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'assez démoniaque. Cet aspect étrange lui disait quelque chose. Il essaya de s'en remémorer, tout en surveillant l'arme du démon. Tout ceci lui rappelait la Rome Antique. Ah, oui…

« Tu es un Lares !

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas la mémoire courte. Effectivement, je suis un Lares.

\- Normalement, tu devrais protéger les maisons et pas les détruire. »

Lovino eut un regard éloquent. Antonio se rappela avec gêne que les Lares détruisaient les endroits où ils étaient mal accueillis et où ils se sentaient mal.

« Ah, oui… D'accord », rit bêtement Antonio.

Il fallait dire que Lovino avait bien entretenu la maison une fois qu'il fût parti. Et encore maintenant, en sa présence, Lovino cassait du mobilier. Alors Lovino ne l'appréciait pas du tout, voire ne le supportait pas… Antonio se sentit blessé, mais aussi gêné. Il n'avait pas assuré en tant que tuteur et, à présent, il le mettait encore mal à l'aise en tant que nation.

Le silence commençait à trop durer.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça. Et s'il y a un problème de fond avec moi, il faudrait qu'on en parle.

\- Il fallait demander cela quand j'étais enfant. »

Lovino fusilla la porte de chambre d'Antonio qu'il aurait sûrement voulu claquer.

« Je n'étais pas souvent là, parce que j'effectuais mon travail de nation. Je t'ai donné le meilleur pour ton éducation.

\- C'est de toi dont j'avais besoin. Pas de professeurs quelconques ! Il me fallait une nation !

\- Je ne pouvais consacrer tout mon temps à t'éduquer… J'avais des obligations.

\- Tu n'avais juste pas envie de me voir. C'est tout. Arrête de mentir. »

Lovino voyait bien qu'Antonio bouillait de colère contenue. Seulement, il fallait qu'il sache.

« Je ne me sentais plus chez moi, depuis que tu étais arrivé, avoua Antonio. J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi à Madrid et me garder ce petit havre de paix rien que pour moi. Tu m'aurais vu encore moins souvent et tu aurais été à la merci de tous les petits nobliaux de la cour. Il n'en était pas question. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'un endroit rien qu'à moi. Avec toi, ce n'était plus possible. Je devais passer la semaine avec mon gouvernement et mon week-end avec toi. »

Boudeur, Lovino regarda Antonio sous un œil nouveau. Peut-être, il disait bien peut-être qu'Antonio avait une part Larès lui aussi.

« Alors, ça te gène que je vienne te voir aussi souvent, râla Lovino.

\- Moins maintenant… J'ai fini par m'habituer à ta présence.

\- Le fait que je casse des choses, ça devait t'énerver.

\- Enormément. C'était comme si tu me faisais du mal…»

Il avait forcément une part Larès choqué par son comportement. Un Larès ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa maison. Lovino en était quasiment sûr maintenant. Il avait contraint Antonio à fuir pour le nouveau monde en saccageant ses biens. Un Larès agissait toujours ainsi. C'était instinctif.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai ça en moi. Dès que je suis en colère, dès que je me sens mal, j'ai besoin de détruire. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'étais qu'un gosse… Je ne savais pas me contrôler…

\- Tu aurais aimé que je t'aide ? »

Lovino eut les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Oui, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir que tu es démon et que tu agis mal. En plus, j'avais peur qu'on le découvre. J'aurais été moins angoissé si tu avais été là… »

A sa grande surprise, Antonio le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Tout son être frémit d'être enfin accepté tel qu'il était vraiment.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu traversais. »

Antonio se rappelait qu'il avait insisté pour que Lovino ait une instruction religieuse. L'enfant était généralement introuvable, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de cours. Il avait sûrement eu peur des prêtres et d'être découvert.

L'espagnol serra fort Lovino dans ses bras, alors qu'il pleurait.

Maintenant, il serait là pour aider Lovino. Peu importe qu'il soit un démon. Lovino avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de grave à sa connaissance. En tout cas, pas plus que beaucoup de nations et certainement même beaucoup moins.

Antonio passa la journée avec Lovino, pour essayer de le comprendre en tant que démon protecteur des chaumières. Effectivement, sa maison était hantée par un démon, comme l'avait suggéré le prêtre. Lovino considérait les biens immobiliers d'Antonio comme faisant partie de sa responsabilité, depuis que l'Espagnol était parti pour le nouveau monde. Donc, ceux-ci bénéficiait de sa protection et également de ses accès de rage destructrice. Antonio se demandait comment contenir toute cette violence en Lovino. Il savait que les Larès avaient besoin d'être constamment rassuré et aimé. Lovino, malheureusement, en tant que démon doutait qu'on puisse l'apprécier. Son langage fleuri et son agressivité n'aidaient pas.

Antonio fit l'erreur de dire à Lovino qu'il l'aimait comme il était, à portée d'oreille de Feliciano. Il se fit charmer par la sirène qui voulait lui dire deux mots sur les pactes d'amour et de protection et que jamais il n'aurait Lovino. Heureusement, Lovino le sauva d'une noyade dans la salle de bain. Antonio n'aurait pas voulu d'une mort aussi étrange. Il avait désormais peur des pulsions meurtrières de la sirène.

Il ne valait mieux pas approcher Feliciano quand il était sous cette forme. Même en tant qu'Ange, il pouvait être très dangereux. Il se contrôlait mieux avec des ailes blanches. C'est tout.

Antonio toucha sans faire trop exprès les sortes de lanières qui enveloppaient le corps de Lovino. Elles étaient extrêmement douces et chaudes, comme doté de vie propre. Il comprit très vite que c'était perso. Tout comme les ailes.

Lovino voulut aller se coucher après toute cette journée riche en émotion. Ce bastardo était juste un gros trouillard pantouflard !

Il apprécia d'avoir enfin pu avoir une explication plus sincère avec Antonio. Effectivement, l'Italien était un casse-pied, mais ses pouvoirs surnaturels avaient aussi joué en sa défaveur. L'incompréhension et le désarroi d'Antonio face à un enfant nation hermétique étaient compréhensibles.

Lovino relativisa quant à son enfance en se disant qu'Antonio venait auparavant le voir au moins deux week-end par mois, passait dans la semaine quand il pouvait, lui offrait des cadeaux pour se faire pardonner ses absences et faisait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés et quelqu'un pour lui inculquer les bases de toute nation. Peut-être avait-il trop espéré de son tuteur… Ou avait-il juste voulu plus d'affection de sa part ? Oui, c'était certainement cela… Antonio n'était pas toujours vraiment là avec lui. Il se reposait la plupart du temps. Il l'avait souvent grondé pour ses bêtises… alors évidemment Lovino n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs de lui en tant que tuteur légal.

Puis, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des casses dans la maison, Antonio était devenu de plus en plus distant.

Evidemment, c'était comme une atteinte intime. Lovino ne supporterait pas qu'on vienne saccager son chez lui, surtout si c'était un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes, grossier et désagréable.

Etait-il vraiment aussi insupportable ?

La réponse faisait vraiment peur à Lovino.

Il préféra éteindre la lumière et se concentrer pour dormir.

Durant la nuit, il entendit ses bruits si caractéristiques de la maison d'Antonio. Pourtant, il était chez Roderich. Ce bruit de sabots et de bâton qui frappent le sol. Lovino avait toujours eu une certaine appréhension quand il était témoin de ce phénomène. Il avait déjà entendu des voix et il se doutait que c'était les parts démoniaque et angélique d'Antonio.

Seulement, il était séparé de Feliciano de quelques mètres. Il avait peur qu'un incident se produire si jamais ils trouvaient Feliciano seul et vulnérable. Les parts inconscientes étaient franchement imprévisibles.

Prenant tout son courage à deux mains (c'est-à-dire son tisonnier), il se leva et entrouvrit la porte.

Il vit alors un ange masculin dans toute sa splendeur avec une armure dorée et clinquante, armé d'une lance étincelante. A ses côtés, se trouvait une forme beaucoup plus sombre qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir dans la pénombre. Dans la lumière de la lune, Lovino put enfin apercevoir des courbes féminines entièrement découvertes, deux cornes sur la tête et une queue légèrement touffue à la pointe. Le démon portait une massue.

« Tu devrais te calmer, dit la démone.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont constamment séparés l'un de l'autre.

\- Oui, soupira l'esprit féminin.

\- Lovino est un démon. On ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu es un ange et que tu as peur de ses attaques. Ce n'est pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'entre Larès positif et négatif vous ayez du mal à vous entendre.

\- En plus, on n'est pas à la maison. Ça me met mal à l'aise, dit l'ange en jouant avec sa lance.

\- Patronus, tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

\- Ne me touche pas, Cornea ! Eloigne ton corps tentateur et tes idées lubriques de mon esprit pur et transcendant. »

La dite Cornea produit un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un souffle énervé dans des naseaux. Elle gratta le sol avec l'un de ses sabots.

« Patronus, tu commences vraiment à me mettre en colère !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne te prends pas encore l'idée de te séparer de moi. Tu vois à quel point c'est dangereux, à quel point Feliciano et Lovino ont des problèmes ! Il faut que tu m'acceptes ! »

La démone se colla à l'ange pour lui faire un câlin. Ceci gênait vraiment l'ange qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras.

« Bon, ça suffit là…

\- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois.

\- Evidemment, trouver Lovi sexy et vouloir jouer avec… Je suis peut-être un ange, mais je ne suis pas con ! Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire jouer pour un succube, surtout quand il y a une personne qualifiée de sexy dans la même phrase ! »

Lovino préféra refermer la porte. Si ce bastardo croisait Feliciano, paix à son âme démoniaque !

Le rire chaleureux de la démone s'éleva dans le couloir.

« Je voulais te choquer et jouer avec toi, mon ange si sexy !

\- Ne m'approche pas ! »

Les deux entités s'éloignèrent d'eux, à pas de course, ne risquant pas ainsi de les croiser.

Le pauvre démon Italien eut du mal à s'endormir. Il se demandait si la démone le trouvait vraiment sexy. Antonio ne lui avait jamais paru intéressé par lui. De toute manière, c'était son tuteur. Il n'avait pas à avoir de telles pensées déplacées, ce bastardo. C'était juste inconscient chez lui. Il devait trouver qu'il était bel homme. On pouvait le penser de manière neutre.

Cette démone était un succube. Portée par ses pouvoirs, elle devait avoir envie de folâtrer avec tout le monde. Même son propre ange, apparemment. Bizarre comme idée.

Lovino finit par fermer l'œil en se disant que ce bastardo était juste dérangé de l'intérieur.


	12. Chapter 12

Après, cet incident, Lovino remarqua une nette amélioration dans sa relation avec Antonio. Après avoir compris les besoins d'un Larès, Antonio ajusta son attitude pour que Lovino ne se sente pas menacé. Lovino, également. Il savait qu'en venant aussi souvent chez Antonio, il l'empêchait de se ressourcer. Il espaça ses visites, ce qui améliora l'humeur de l'Espagnol.

En même temps, il était très occupé à organiser le Royaume d'Italie avec son jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper constamment de ce pervers. Ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dans le manoir d'Autriche lui restait en travers de la gorge. Inconsciemment, Antonio le désirait. Connaissant ses frasques amoureuses et désastreuses, Lovino ne pensait pas que ce soit un amour sincère. Juste un désir un peu débile et enfoui, parce que c'était interdit.

Rien de concret. Affaire classée.

Les Italiens étaient quasiment débarrassés d'Autriche. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'année avant de le mettre définitivement en dehors de leurs frontières.

Etant enfin réunis, ils n'avaient plus à craindre d'attaques de qui ou quoi que ce fut.

Lovino fut même assez surpris de sentir qu'il pouvait désormais se déplacer dans toute l'Italie, sans devoir être absolument accompagné de son jumeau. Son influence angélique se diffusait sur tout le territoire, tout comme sa propre influence. C'était très pratique. Ils pouvaient enfin découvrir la joie de se déplacer seul et de découvrir leurs territoires de manière personnelle.

Le problème résidait toujours dans les relations internationales. S'ils ne voulaient pas être accompagnés du bastardo espagnol ou de l'enfoiré autrichien, ils devaient se déplacer ensemble. Lovino savait qu'ils devenaient physiquement de plus en plus indépendants l'un de l'autre, bien qu'ils soient toujours liés politiquement parlant.

Un jour, Francis les convia pour les présenter à ses grands garçons : USA et Ca… Lovino ne se souvenait plus du nom de pays du deuxième.

Apparemment, il faudrait compter sur eux dans un avenir proche, puisqu'ils étaient très puissants.

Et information des pas des moindres, les enfants de Francis étaient de vrais jumeaux. Donc, un démon et un ange très jeunes. Voilà pourquoi Francis insistait pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Lovino ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir. Il se tenait prêt à revêtir sa forme démoniaque et à se défendre. Feliciano le rassura. Il suffisait qu'il chante pour pacifier la situation.

Francis fut très aimable tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son appartement. Il leur raconta qu'Alfred et Matt étaient aussi les enfants d'Arthur. Adoptés ? Pas vraiment. Lovino préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce : « pas vraiment ». Arthur était connu pour foirer des sorts étranges. Quand Francis mentionna que, lorsqu'il avait eu une sorte d'instinct pour reconnaître ses enfants, Arthur lui avait dit que c'était maternel. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une boutade anglaise…

Lui aussi ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'Arthur avait trafiqué avec son corps.

Francis parla ensuite beaucoup de ses enfants, jusqu'à ce que Lovino l'interrompe.

« Lequel des deux est le démon ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre ce genre de connotation sur leurs formes d'origine. Ce sont mes enfants. Je ne dirais jamais que l'un des deux est un démon en sa présence. Je le dirais encore moins à d'autres nations.

Putain, Francis ! Tu en as au moins une petite idée ! On a besoin de savoir au cas où on se ferait attaquer.

Pourquoi vous attaqueraient-ils ?

Instinct de préservation. Il vaut mieux aboutir à un statu quo dans ce genre de cas, répondit Feliciano. Ça nous aiderait vraiment pour éviter des blessures plus ou moins graves.

Arthur dit que c'est Alfred le démon. Il n'empêche que Matthew a des pouvoirs très puissants. Je ne saurai pas dire.

Ce n'est pas une question de puissance à la con. Tu sais bien que Feliciano et moi, on ne dégage pas la même chose.

Matthew ne dégage pas grand-chose.

Mais tu as dit qu'il était puissant ?, s'étonna Lovino qui n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel.

Est-ce que c'est un fantôme ?, demanda Feliciano paniqué.

Je ne crois pas. Il est bien vivant. Je pense qu'ils sont sous la forme d'esprits américains. Ce ne sont pas des entités qui nous sont familières.

Est-ce que tu as au moins fait des recherches ?

Bien sûr. Alfred a une sorte de pouvoir assez similaire à la foudre et aux éclairs. Je le classerai dans la catégorie Oiseau-tonnerre… »

Ceci n'éclairait pas vraiment les jumeaux, à part de savoir qu'il était lié à un animal quelconque et à des pouvoirs météo. Lovino l'aurait bien considéré en tant que sirène à plumes, mais il se doutait que les entités américaines étaient bien différentes des européennes.

« …Quant à Matthew, il est plus à l'aise en présence de neige. Je dirai qu'il est un Esprit de l'Ours, parce qu'il est toujours accompagné d'un Ours blanc enchanté. »

Les enfants de Francis avaient l'air d'être au moins sur la même longueur d'onde concernant leurs pouvoirs.

« Au moins, on a quelques éléments en commun », finit par dire prudemment Feliciano.

Lovino avait pour élément le feu. C'était plus le genre : feu de forge ou de volcan que feu de la foudre, mais c'était assez similaire au pouvoir d'Alfred. Le boucan provoqué par le tonnerre pouvait s'apparenter à ses crises de destruction. Quant à Feliciano, il maitrisait l'eau à la perfection et il ne craignait pas la neige.

Il n'y avait que la partie éclair et animale dont ils devraient se méfier.

Arrivés à l'appartement, ils discutèrent immédiatement avec Alfred. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents, ce qui était très déstabilisant. Francis et Arthur étaient deux hommes ! Avec quelles règles de la nature, s'étaient-ils amusés, bordel de merde ?

Alfred n'avait pas l'air effrayé par eux. Ce n'était peut-être que factice. En l'écoutant attentivement, ils pouvaient entendre dans sa voix quelque chose de grésillant. Comme de l'électricité statique. Il pouvait également descendre dans les graves. C'était alors plus le bruit du tonnerre qu'ils entendaient. Il n'y avait pas de doute à ce qu'il soit un démon ou un ange.

Lovino avait sa méfiance naturelle en alerte. Il défendait Feliciano de toucher l'Américain. Son jumeau était un esprit d'eau. Si une décharge d'électricité de plusieurs milliers de volt lui était administrée, même par erreur, ce serait dramatique.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent clairement le malaise d'Alfred.

« Nous sommes comme ton frère et toi. Si tu as peur, c'est tout à fait normal.

Je n'ai pas peur ! Voyons ! »

Il se mit à rire. Même si c'était joyeux, ils pouvaient entendre derrière tout le pouvoir de ce démon. Il fallait comparer à l'autre jumeau pour en être certain, mais l'intuition de Lovino lui criait qu'ils étaient de même nature.

« Tu devrais », dit une toute petite voix.

Lovino sursauta, tout en hurlant une injure des plus fleuries. Putain, il n'avait pas vu l'autre jumeau jusque-là ! Et ils étaient dans la même pièce ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas détecter une menace pareille. Oui, comme M… Cana… l'autre semblait d'une grande douceur et gentillesse, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui, l'ange. Francis ! Comment ne pouvais-tu pas deviner ?

« Je ne me souviens plus de ton prénom. »

L'ange soupira.

« C'est Matthew ! Je suis Canada ! »

L'ours dans ses bras s'anima :

« Qui ?

Ton ours parle ! », s'étonna Feliciano.

Matthew soupira. De la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que son jumeau. Il semblait beaucoup plus timide.

« Généralement, il n'y a que ses proches qui arrivent à le voir.

Nous sommes vos oncles. »

Feliciano se transforma en ange. Cela ne les choqua pas vraiment. Lovino prit son apparence de démon ensuite.

« Je croyais que vous étiez parfaitement synchronisés, dit Francis, assez étonné.

On commence à être plus indépendants. Je ne sais pas si on va garder nos statuts d'ange et de démon au final.

Ça me générait de ne plus être moi-même, dit Alfred.

Seulement, tu as besoin de ton jumeau pour te défendre.

Je suis les USA. Je suis un héros et je…

Ils n'ont pas tort, dit l'ange. Je peux me cacher et éviter d'être blessé, mais pas toi. »

Lovino resta sur ses gardes, même si les jumeaux américains ne semblaient pas hostiles.

« Il y a un moyen, dit Feliciano. Seulement, ce n'est pas évident.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda immédiatement Francis. Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ?

Non. On ne l'a pas fait… Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Enfin… Je veux dire… »

Feliciano était toujours émotionné quand il devait parler du Saint Empire Romain Germanique.

« En fait, il faut faire un pacte avec son véritable amour. Malheureusement, le nôtre est mort, leur expliqua Lovino. Ça met mal à l'aise Feliciano, parce que c'est lui qui l'a connu. De plus, l'un de vous sera forcément lésé. »

Lovino en avait déjà discuté avec Feliciano. Vivre tous les deux une relation avec leur amour les rendrait jaloux l'un de l'autre. Ce serait très difficile à supporter. De plus, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que HRE les veuille tous les deux. En même temps. Lovino avait la migraine rien que d'y penser.

« Donc il ou elle sera avec Alfred, dit l'ange. Puisque je peux me défendre seul.

Il n'est pas question que je fasse quelque chose comme ça, Mattie !

Si ça peut te mettre en sécurité…

On ne peut pas le faire avec vous ?, demanda Alfred, alors que son jumeau se prenait la tête entre les mains.

Il faut être amoureux. Dans certain cas, on peut être protégé par un pacte incomplet avec un protecteur. C'est ce qui nous est arrivé. Roderich est capable de protéger Feliciano, parce qu'il l'a accueilli dans sa maison. Quant à moi, c'est Antonio.

C'est pour cette raison que je reste avec mes enfants autant que possible, dit Francis. Seulement, ils ne peuvent pas toujours être accompagnés d'Arthur ou de moi.

On se demandait aussi comment on allait pouvoir se déplacer à l'international, dit Feliciano. La présence constante de notre chef d'Etat peut nous protéger. Seulement, c'est difficile de le faire comprendre à un être humain. En fait, je pourrais voyager avec Alfred et Lovino avec Matthew. Il faut qu'on fasse un pacte de non-agression mutuelle. Ceci nous donnera plus de latitudes.

C'est d'accord, dit Matt. Je ne pense pas que vous nous vouliez du mal.

Et on pourrait s'apprendre des choses utiles, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous débrouiller tout seul.

Comment on sait que c'est la bonne personne ?, demanda Matthew.

Mon grand, je t'expliquerai tout ça, commença Francis.

C'est évident, dit Feliciano. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je savais que ce serait lui et personne d'autre. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre à chaque fois que je le voyais. C'était comme un coup de foudre. »

Alfred rit au jeu de mot. Evidemment, monsieur je manie la foudre.

« Je l'ai rencontré aussi, dit Lovino. J'ai eu la même impression. »

Lovino n'aimait pas parler des sentiments amoureux que le Saint Empire Romain Germanique avait provoqués en eux. Il fallait bien le faire comprendre à ses deux nations pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Surtout, ils auraient à faire un choix. Seul l'un d'eux pouvait vivre cette histoire.

« Il doit vous manquer, dit Matthew.

Enormément. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la seule solution, puisqu'apparemment plus les années passent, plus nous devenons… comme les autres.

Une personnalité entière et séparée, je dirais, précisa Feliciano.

Je ne sais pas si je dois espérer rencontrer cette personne ou non, soupira Alfred.

Comment allez-vous faire ?, s'inquiéta Matthew.

Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne vivent pas avec leur véritable amour, dit Lovino. C'est une chance qu'on puisse l'identifier aussi facilement…

Et un malheur aussi. »

Lovino attrapa la taille de Feliciano pour lui remonter le moral. Il pensait que la mort d'HRE ne lui pesait plus autant. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter entre eux. Ils finirent même par faire un pacte de non-agression et de protection mutuelle. Ce genre de pacte ne pouvait être contracté qu'entre entités. C'était pour cette raison que Lovino et Feliciano n'en avaient jamais fait auparavant. Lovino aurait pu essayer avec l'ange espagnol, mais il avait tellement peur de Patronus qu'il ne voulait même pas l'approcher.

Etrangement, les Italiens avaient vraiment confiance en leurs neveux. Matthew avait une aura pacifique très engageante, alors qu'Alfred serait le genre de type à tenir ces promesses. Et d'une certaine manière, ils étaient dans la même galère.

Ils pourraient toujours briser le pacte en cas de guerre. Alfred maintint qu'il ne les attaquerait pas personnellement. Il préférait avoir l'assurance de ne pas avoir à combattre Feliciano dans un affrontement direct. Ce pourrait vite mal tourner avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Lovino ne voulait pas non plus faire de mal à son neveu.

Les nations pouvaient être en guerre, mais elles n'étaient pas obligées de s'entretuer entre elles.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Ludwig avait exprimé le souhait de rencontrer Italie, Gilbert avait dit à son petit frère que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

L'inévitable devait se produire un jour ou l'autre, mais il valait mieux retarder ce moment fatidique.

Gilbert craignait que la mémoire revienne d'un coup à Ludwig. Au vu du traumatisme lié à sa disparition en tant que Saint Empire Romain Germanique, ce serait difficile à gérer, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que lui. Pas question de faire appel à cet enfoiré d'Autrichien, Gilbert s'était assez disputé avec lui et il ne voulait pas lui être redevable.

Ensuite, Feliciano et Ludwig n'étaient plus des enfants mignons tout pleins, mais des jeunes hommes bien portants. Les bisous n'auraient plus rien d'adorables.

Ce serait d'étranges retrouvailles, sans compter que Romano se révélait présent lors de toute rencontre diplomatique à l'extérieur de l'Italie.

Et un jour, ça a pris à Ludwig de désobéir à son grand-frère. Sans prévenir. Ludwig lui avait tout de même laissé une lettre lui expliquant qu'il avait le devoir de rencontrer son allié.

Gilbert soupira. Une force mystérieuse attirait ces deux personnes. Qu'y pouvait-il ?

Ludwig avait franchi la frontière avec l'Italie pour rencontrer la nation. Il était certain que Gilbert faisait tout pour les empêcher de se voir.

Il se demandait si Gilbert lui cachait quelque chose d'important par rapport à son alliance avec l'Italie.

Il avait appris qu'ils étaient deux représentants italiens pour une même nation, ce qui était tout de même assez étrange. Ludwig représentait l'Allemagne et Gilbert la Prusse, deux territoires bien définis. Feliciano et Romano représentaient respectivement le Nord et le Sud de l'Italie. Que voulait dire le Nord et le Sud d'un pays ? Il n'y avait apparemment pas de frontière bien établie entre les jumeaux Italiens.

Ludwig détestait le désordre. Il ne comprenait pas ses alliés. De plus, on l'empêchait de les voir.

Non. Il n'avait pas fugué. Il avait pris l'initiative de partir en reconnaissance.

Bientôt, il se retrouva face à face avec une caisse de tomates qui semblait vivante.

Il y avait plutôt quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Ludwig ouvrit précautionneusement la caisse. Un homme brun, joyeux comme pas possible, en sortit et le renversa en arrière.

« Grazzie, signore ! »

Ludwig se frotta l'arrière de la tête, puis regarda en direction de l'Italien. Il ne savait pas si c'était les rayons du soleil à travers les arbres ou le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, mais le brun lui sembla… séduisant. Enfin, beau… C'était bizarre de trouver un homme séduisant, même si son grand frère lui disait que l'attirance n'avait rien à foutre du sexe. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il le trouva sympathique, quand il lui raconta comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Feliciano avait vraiment l'air maladroit.

Il avait glissé dans le port et s'était retrouvé dans une caisse. Son frère Romano devait le chercher partout et se faire un sang d'encre.

L'Allemagne venait enfin de rencontrer l'Italie du Nord.

Ludwig resta sur une bonne impression et voulut être son ami.

Feliciano se posait tout un tas de question sur Ludwig. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son véritable amour et il lui provoquait le même genre de sentiments.

Il hésitait à lui présenter Lovino que les autres nations appelaient dorénavant Romano depuis la prise de Rome à la papauté.

Si Lovino ressentait la même chose que lui, il serait certain de son pressentiment. D'un autre côté, ils retomberaient dans cette éternelle question. Lequel des deux vivra à ses côtés ?

Gilbert était le grand frère de Ludwig. Feliciano essaya de lui poser des questions sur le lien entre HRE et cette jeune nation. Gilbert fut très vague, lui demanda son ressenti puis dit que le passé était le passé.

Feliciano était de plus en plus certain que Ludwig était son amour d'enfance adulte, mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas de cette époque.

Seulement, Lovino ne ressentit rien de particulièrement amoureux en le rencontrant. Au contraire. Il s'était énervé contre ce bâtard allemand qui lui piquait l'affection de son jumeau. Bref, Lovino était jaloux.

Lovino lui avait même dit qu'il l'avait bassiné avec cette nation. Et pourquoi passait-il autant de temps avec lui ? Il devrait être là à Rome pour prendre les décisions importantes.

Feliciano avait peut-être mal compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Ludwig. En tout cas, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Il s'était fait un très bon ami.

L'Italien ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais il pouvait rester en totale sécurité en présence de Ludwig. C'était vraiment formidable, parce que cela lui laissait une plus grande marge de manœuvre diplomatique. Evidemment, Lovino prit encore plus en grippe Ludwig.

Feliciano ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour en total désaccord avec son jumeau.

Ludwig avait autant de facilité à s'entendre avec Feliciano que de difficultés à entamer une discussion avec Lovino. On lui avait toujours dit que les deux Italiens étaient plutôt du genre synchronisés, même s'ils n'avaient pas le même caractère. Seulement, dès que cela le touchait, ils en venaient à être en désaccord perpétuel.

Lovino avait fini par le convoquer chez lui, en absence de Feliciano pour lui dire sa manière de penser.

« Tout d'abord, bâtard insensible, qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit d'emmener Feli sur des champs de bataille ?

\- C'est une nation. Il doit savoir se battre…

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Militaire décérébré ! Sache que s'il lui arrive malheur, je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable ! Mon fantôme viendra te hanter et tout casser dans ta baraque en patate ! »

Ludwig ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lovino parlait de son propre fantôme. Ce n'était pas comme si sa vie s'arrêterait si son jumeau était blessé. Cela se saurait depuis le temps. Ludwig avait appris que les latins étaient très protecteurs envers leur famille. Ce devait être un rituel italien d'intégration que de vous menacer de vous étriper.

« Il n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille !

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très vaillants ! Il n'empêche que vous devez montrer l'exemple à vos troupes. »

Que Feliciano agite un drapeau blanc de reddition ne l'aidait pas en fait, mais il valait mieux que Lovino ne le sache pas.

« Ensuite, tu restes à distance respectable de mon frère. Donc, tu vas arrêter de l'inviter chez toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par distance respectable ?

\- Plus de 200 kilomètres !

\- Lovino, nous sommes amis. De toute façon, j'aurais bien du mal à échapper aux embrassades de ton frère. Comment veux-tu que je maintienne constamment un mètre de distance entre nous ?

\- Quoi ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Ludwig se reçut un flot d'insultes.

« Et au final, tu ne dors pas dans le même lit que lui !

\- Quelle idée bizarre !

\- Putain ! Feli a tendance à faire ça avec les gens qu'il aime bien. Je te l'interdis !

\- Feliciano fait ce qu'il veut. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

\- Très bien ! Alors, on va voir les choses autrement ! Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on maintienne une certaine distance !

\- Feliciano est quelqu'un de vulnérable à l'étranger quand il n'est pas accompagné d'une autre nation. Et toi, le bâtard incompétent, tu fais en sorte qu'il sorte trop souvent de nos frontières. Comme je n'arrive pas à vous raisonner, bougres d'ânes, Feli est sous ta responsabilité !

\- Enfin, je ne comprends pas…

\- Pas la peine de comprendre, abruti, tu fais ce que je te dis ! Tu ne le laisses pas seul, une seule petite seconde ! Sinon mon fantôme viendra te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… Tu peux demander à Antonio jusqu'à quel point je peux être un sale emmerdeur ! Il n'y a pas besoin de me donner des motivations supplémentaires. Tu vas morfler, je te jure ! ça va te couper l'envie de supporter mon frère vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre !»

Lovino était un Italien vraiment flippant. Au cas où, il demanda à Antonio ce qu'il pensait de Lovino.

« Ah, Lovi chéri ! Il ne faut pas rester sur une première impression. Oui, il a clairement tendance à insulter et à menacer les gens. Au fond de lui, il est vraiment adorable… Effectivement, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était petit. C'est du passé ! »

Antonio tremblait quand même un peu trop au souvenir pour que ce soit vraiment oublié.

Lovino était exténué. Il avait fait la morale à son frère, puis à l'Allemand. Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il détestait Ludwig. Apparemment, il était assez bon acteur pour que même Antonio croie à son antipathie pour l'Allemand. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment prendre Antonio comme référence ?

Il avait tout de suite senti que Ludwig était une sorte de Saint Empire Romain Germanique ressuscité. Feliciano avait vraiment l'air heureux avec lui. Lovino ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur en faisant part de son ressenti. Il avait tout de même préféré les avertir, à sa manière, qu'ils ne devaient pas se lâcher. Apparemment, ils étaient vraiment motivés pour rester ensembles.

Tant mieux.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se morfondre et éviter de regretter son choix.


	14. Chapter 14

« Feliciano ! Arrête de tirer au flanc ! »

Ludwig soupira bruyamment. Il venait enfin de retrouver Feliciano. L'Italien dormait paisiblement dans un pré jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crie dessus.

« Je suis désolé, Ludwig. M'entraîner ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas un guerrier ! »

L'Allemand avait bien compris que Feliciano préférait les négociations musclées aux faits d'armes sanglants. Ludwig n'appréciait pas de tuer des hommes, mais il ne laissait pas ses soldats affronter seuls les tourments de la guerre. C'était son devoir de nation.

« Savoir se défendre est primordial. »

Feliciano eut une expression gênée. Depuis qu'il le côtoyait, Ludwig avait remarqué que Feliciano comptait plus sur les autres que sur lui-même pour échapper à un danger imminent.

« Je sais le faire, avoua Feliciano… mais ça dépend de mes adversaires. »

Feliciano attrapa le chat à côté de lui en hurlant : « À l'attaque ! » Évidemment, il finit par se faire griffer et appela à l'aide.

Ludwig le sermonna pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Il ne savait pas si Feliciano pleurait à cause des griffures ou de ses remontrances. Comment insuffler à un tel être le devoir militaire ? Impossible.

N'écoutant pas les recommandations de Lovino, Ludwig décida d'emmener Feliciano sur le front pour lui montrer la souffrance de ses hommes et le courage qu'il pouvait leur insuffler. Il se doutait que Feliciano, en tant que nation, connaissait ses aptitudes à soulever le cœur d'une armée. Il fallait juste le lui rappeler.

Quand Feliciano s'aperçut de l'endroit où l'avait emmené Ludwig, il n'arrêta pas de le coller en lui disant que ce n'était pas dans leur accord.

Ludwig supporta tant bien que mal la présente permanente de Feliciano.

Il eut vraiment du mal à faire preuve de patience quand Feliciano contesta tous ses ordres.

« Non ! On n'attaque pas nos frères français ! » « Dans la nuit ? Mais on ne va rien y voir ? », « Comment ça, à l'aube ? Et le petit déjeuner ? » « Ludwig, quand est-ce qu'on fera la sieste ? »

Le pire était que l'armée italienne suivait l'avis de son représentant avec un grand enthousiasme.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Feliciano, mais de l'Italie tout entière. Ludwig se le répétait d'autant plus que Feliciano avait peur de l'ombre d'un fusil.

Il ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme à feu. Enfin, paraît-il ?

Feliciano lui demanda dans quel hôtel ils allaient dormir. Ludwig lui répondit qu'il était de leur devoir de partager le sort de leurs hommes.

Apparemment, le fait de bivouaquer faisait trembler d'effroi de Feliciano.

« Je pourrai dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît ?

\- Quoi ? »

Lovino l'avait averti pourtant. Feliciano s'était pris d'affection pour lui et voulait partager son duvet.

« Juste dans la même tente, précisa Feliciano. S'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord. Si tu ne parles pas toute la nuit…

\- Vu que l'on s'est bien dépensé aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas fait la sieste, je tomberai comme une pierre.

\- Très bien. »

Évidemment, Feliciano ne serait pas Feliciano s'il n'y avait pas proximité. Son duvet était extrêmement proche du sien. Ludwig pouvait sentir l'une des jambes de l'Italien sur les siennes et l'un de ses bras sur son torse.

Depuis quelque temps, Feliciano le rendait bizarre. Gilbert lui disait que c'était l'amour, l'imbécile awesome. Ludwig ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il adorait Feliciano, parce qu'il apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans son monde de droiture. Seulement, il le trouvait exaspérant par moment. Amusant, parfois, mais exaspérant.

Aimer être dans ses bras n'était pas un motif suffisant à l'amour. Ce devait être plus profond… Plus comme une évidence. Et le désir physique n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. Il fallait déjà accepter qu'un homme lui fasse autant d'effet.

C'était sacrément dérangeant.

La chaleur de Feliciano finit tout de même par l'endormir.

Le réveil fut désagréable. Non pas à cause de Feliciano… Si en fait… Être réveillé en douceur dans les bras d'une personne chère avait été une expérience troublante. Seulement, se retrouver avec une désertion des effectifs italiens avait été une déception terrible.

Feliciano avait fait diversion avec sa chaleur et ses sourires pour que ses hommes fuient leur devoir pendant la nuit.

Le pire fut les mots de Feliciano.

« Tu m'as bien dit que je devais soutenir mes hommes. »

Les Italiens n'étaient fiables qu'envers leurs idéaux.

Ludwig bouda toute la matinée, donnant des ordres à ses propres hommes pour réorganiser le front. Feliciano, tout de même conscient d'avoir fait une énorme bourde, le suivait encore. Ludwig dut ordonner à deux de ses lieutenants d'aller enfermer le représentant italien dans une tente. Pour son propre bien.

Feliciano opposa tout son charme pour résister aux deux soldats. Peine perdue. Il eut beau pleurer, supplier ou demander pardon, il fut emmené. Ludwig se sentit enfin respirer.

Le reste de la journée lui parut bien plus calme que la dernière semaine. Bien qu'il soit obligé de revoir toute sa stratégie, il n'avait pas à supporter le stress de Feliciano en plus du sien. Feliciano n'était pas guerrier. Il n'avait vraiment pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait employer le meilleur de l'Homme ? Feliciano serait plus à l'aise dans une salle de négociation que lui-même. S'il fallait motiver les troupes pendant que Feliciano se chargeait de toute la logistique (cantine, vêtements, équipements de survie, équipes de soins… pas les armes évidemment), ce serait au mieux. Et il serait au moins intéressé.

Ludwig avait mal cerné Feliciano. Pourtant, on lui avait dit comment il était. Et il l'avait constaté. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une nation n'aime pas combattre. Tout simplement.

Il allait s'excuser. Feliciano l'avait bien fait tout à l'heure.

Quand Ludwig entra dans la tente, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Normalement, Feliciano lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Relevant le regard, il aperçut une forme noire accroupie dans un coin et menaçante devant un tas de plumes blanches.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La forme sombre siffla dans sa direction, puis se concentra sur sa cible initiale. Le tas de plumes semblait vivant, apeuré et sanglotant.

Ludwig s'approcha prudemment de la chose hostile et remarqua que celle-ci ne pouvait attaquer sa proie protégée par un bouclier de défense. Elle semblait juste réfléchir comment en venir à bout. Les quelques plumes blanches ensanglantées motivèrent Ludwig à venir en aide à la forme acculée.

« Va-t'en ! », gronda Ludwig en attrapant ce démon persifflant.

Ce fut le vide.

Feliciano entrouvrit ses ailes, quand il sentit son assaillant faiblir. Il avait été surpris par ce démon dans la tente. C'était bien connu, les anges et les démons vagabonds et dépareillés sillonnaient les champs de bataille à la recherche de leurs moitiés et, désespérés, tuaient les entités vulnérables. Feliciano aurait dû l'expliquer à Ludwig. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé acculé avec juste de quoi se défendre.

L'Italien ouvrit les yeux. Un ange et un démon chassaient de la tente le démon qui l'avait attaqué. Estomaqué, Feliciano comprit qu'il s'agissait des deux entités spirituelles de Ludwig. Un démon seul, c'est encore gérable. Un démon accompagné de son ange, c'était la mort assurée !

Il était temps de fuir !

Pendant que le démon inconnu se faisait massacrer par l'ange allemand, Feliciano rétracta autant que possible ses ailes et rampa jusqu'à la sortie. Malheureusement, un pied bleu clair entra dans son champ de vision. Le brun releva la tête vers le démon allemand. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. La couleur de sa peau avait une teinte bleutée et ses ailes semblaient très délicates et fragiles. Il ne portait qu'une tunique perlée de métal sur son corps musclé. Un instrument de musique blanc pendait à sa ceinture. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ludwig, mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Vade retro satanas ! », tenta Feliciano.

Le démon fronça les sourcils, peu impressionné. La mâchoire de Feliciano se décrocha sous le choc. Un insensible ou une sirène ! Il était mal barré ! Ce n'était pas son jour. Le premier démon était sourd !

« J'en ai terminé !, dit joyeusement l'ange allemand. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

\- Non, dit le démon.

\- Je parlais au petit ange italien. Où est ton démon ? »

Feliciano se mit debout. Il pouvait à peine cacher le sang qui suintait dans ses ailes et les griffures sur ses bras. Il trouverait un moyen de s'esquiver.

« Pas très loin…, répondit-il par prudence.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux de te laisser seul affronter le danger. Je suis Nix Deutsch, dit le démon.

\- Je suis Elf », précisa l'ange.

Une sirène et un elfe. Mauvaise combinaison pour lui. L'Elfe serait peut-être tenté de l'écouter, s'il baissait légèrement sa garde, mais la sirène veillerait à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas avoir. L'ange semblait plus ouvert et enjoué que le démon. Il était par contre bien plus habillé. Un pantalon et une chemise argentée de belle manufacture couvraient son corps plus élancé, le rendant beau et séduisant. Une couronne de feuilles forgées était posée sur ses cheveux longs.

Feliciano déglutit. Elf se baladait avec une dague, un arc et des flèches.

Il était coincé avec ses pouvoirs d'eau.

« Je vais te soigner », proposa Elf.

Nix grogna et fixa Feliciano tout le temps que durèrent les soins. Évidemment, Nix, en tant que démon, avait peur des anges.

« Il revient quand ton démon ?

\- Ah… euh… C'est-à-dire… Il prend son temps !

\- Il faudrait peut-être partir à sa recherche.

\- Elf ! C'est évident que c'est Lovino son démon. Arrête de l'embêter.

\- Tu me gâches tout le plaisir, se plaint Elf. Ne crains rien, Feli, on va veiller sur toi. »

L'ange caressa son visage pour le rassurer. Ludwig avait rarement ce genre de geste pour lui. Il se sentit assez chamboulé. Pouvait-il se fier à son ange ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait le lien qui les unissait ?

« Je ne peux pas aller sur des champs de bataille, râla Feliciano.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

L'ange le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Feliciano rougit énormément, car l'expérience était très agréable. Il aurait aimé que Ludwig soit aussi spontané avec lui. C'était sans compter le démon. Feliciano passa un bras autour de la taille de l'elfe angélique, évitant autant que possible de toucher à ses armes. Toute l'adrénaline et la peur retombèrent d'un coup. Cet ange l'avait piégé. Maintenant, il n'était bon à rien. Il n'avait pas dormi durant l'après-midi, était fatigué d'avoir couru après Ludwig, avait eu peur à cause de l'attaque de ce démon et été blessé.

Il sursauta quand le démon se rapprocha.

Nix essaya de l'endormir avec des paroles pleines de pouvoir de sirène. Feliciano lui tira la langue et rit de sa mine déconfite.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

\- Tu es une sirène.

\- Ma parole est d'or !

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en tirer tout seul.

\- Ce démon était sourd !

\- Il faudrait tout de même que tu dormes. »

Feliciano regarda avec méfiance le démon. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait pas confiance. Il sentit un léger coup sur sa tête. Saleté d'ange vicieux. Et il s'endormit sur cette bonne pensée.

Le lendemain, Feliciano retrouva Ludwig allongé à ses côtés. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que ses parts spirituelles s'en prennent à lui et il était rassuré d'avoir affaire à Ludwig plutôt qu'à eux.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Tu n'es pas avec les troupes ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvé avec les bras et le dos couverts de bandage. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je veille sur toi. Il se peut que des hommes t'en veuillent.

\- Qui m'a soigné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rougit Ludwig. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que tu étais attaqué. »

Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Oui, certainement. Ce ne serait pas facile pour lui de sortir ses ailes maintenant, car elles étaient abîmées. Il devait lui dire.

« Ludwig… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! »

Les joues de Ludwig rosirent légèrement. Feliciano finit par trouver ses mots et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur lui-même et Lovino. Ludwig finit par lui mettre une plume blanche retrouvée par terre.

« C'était à moi, dit Feliciano.

\- Tu veux la garder ?

\- Il y a certaines personnes qui utilisent les plumes d'ange pour des guérisons. D'autres font des choses moins… Enfin… moins bien. »

Feliciano lui reprit la plume des mains.

« Il y en a d'autres ?

\- J'ai enterré les autres.

\- Tu m'as laissé seul ?

\- Je ne crois pas. C'est un souvenir un peu flou.

\- Je ne peux pas rester seul, ici. Il y a toujours un risque quand je me déplace seul. Il est plus important dans ce genre de lieu…

\- Je comprends, Feli. On va retourner dans un lieu plus sûr.

\- Merci. »

Ludwig lui tint la main. Feliciano espérait vraiment qu'un jour il trouverait les mots et l'occasion pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Ses entités avaient veillé sur lui, ceci en révélait beaucoup sur leur relation et son caractère altruiste. Feliciano eut un petit sourire, en se disant qu'il était vraiment amoureux, ses doigts frôlant ceux de Ludwig.


	15. Chapter 15

Dis, grand frère…

\- Je sens que tu vas demander un awesome conseil à mon awesome personne. Je t'écoute attentivement.

\- Les entités spirituelles d'une même personne ne devraient-elle pas avoir les mêmes sentiments ? »

Gilbert recracha sa bière sans élégance. Mais c'était vraiment awesome selon lui, alors on ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Ludwig ?

\- J'ai une relation très amicale avec la première et je ne m'entends pas du tout avec la deuxième… C'est étrange… »

Ludwig avait enfin capté que Feliciano était un ange et Lovino, un démon. Mince alors.

« Lovino t'a engueulé ?

\- Tu étais au courant, lui reprocha Ludwig.

\- Evidemment, que mon awesome personne était au courant ! J'ai contribué à l'éducation de Feliciano. »

Gilbert fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit que Ludwig ne pouvait croire qu'un tel tacticien militaire ait élevé Feliciano. Comment voulez-vous faire d'une soi-disant fille un homme, tout autant awesome que vous êtes ? Il lui avait appris à se battre autrement. C'est tout. De ce qu'il savait, les anges étaient loin d'être virils. Il avait une excuse pour s'être trompé sur le sexe de l'Italien. Bien sûr que si…

Après ce dialogue silencieux, Ludwig reprit la conversation.

« Lovino est une teigne.

\- C'est un démon, normal…

\- Il m'insulte, me menace, me fait du chantage à chaque fois que je le rencontre. Il met des choses très épicées dans mon assiette. Je suis sûr qu'il a mis une fois un laxatif dans mon verre. Il a cassé mon sac en le portant. Il a brisé le téléphone pour que je ne contacte pas mon boss…

\- Oh, awesome sacrilège, se moqua de lui Gilbert.

\- … Dès qu'il peut me faire une crasse, il le fait !

\- Ludwig. Il n'adresse pas la parole aux gens qu'il déteste vraiment. Crois-moi ! Il m'a fait la gueule pendant plus de deux ans. Pas un mot.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Feliciano s'était gravement blessé, lors d'une sortie avec moi. J'ai dû lui sauver awesomement la vie, pour qu'il me pardonne… Ne lui dis jamais ! On a monté tout un truc avec Antonio pour qu'il se sente menacé et secouru. S'il l'apprend, il va se mettre à bouder. Et c'est pas awesome pour le commerce…

\- Donc, je suis en odeur de sainteté. »

Ludwig lâcha un gros soupir.

« Je dirais même qu'il fait tout pour t'éloigner de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Gilbert hésita un peu, avant de répondre à la question initiale de Ludwig.

« Les entités spirituelles d'une même personne ont effectivement les mêmes sentiments. J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux… Je suis awesome… Comment dire ? Tu es chasse-gardée pour Feliciano… »

La mâchoire de Ludwig se décrocha.

« …Lovino fait tout pour que tu le détestes, alors que Feliciano essaie de te séduire. Ils sont bien organisés, ces Italiens.

\- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, s'énerva Ludwig.

\- Effectivement. »

Gilbert se sentait awesome d'avoir désamorcé la situation. Il espérait que Ludwig avait bien compris pour Feliciano. Il en avait assez de voir l'Italien tourner autour de son frère sans arriver à quoi que ce soit de concret.

« Je te hais, potatoe's bastard ! Enfonce-toi-le dans le crâne, connard ! Tu as laissé Feli tout seul dans la tente, idiota ! Il aurait pu mourir et moi aussi ! Je t'aurais hanté jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Je t'aurai vivre un enfer, âne bâté. Voir un bâtard pareil tout le temps de ma damnation aurait été ignoble ! »

C'était reparti.

« Tu aurais préféré que je fasse corps avec Feli.

\- Bien sûr que… Non ! Bien sûr que non… »

Ludwig sourit. Il avait réussi à embarrasser Lovino. Ses moments de confusion demeuraient les plus adorables.

« … tu ne fais pas corps avec mon jumeau adoré !

\- En quoi ça te concerne ?

\- Je ne te veux pas comme beau-frère ! Hé, bâtard, mon assentiment compte dans la balance, dit Lovino avec un regard calculateur. Nous n'avons plus de père pour nous surveiller. Alors, pour tout ce qui concerne Feli, il faut en passer par moi…

\- Et inversement, rajouta Ludwig.

\- Exactement. »

Lovino rougit encore plus et tritura ses mains.

« Quelqu'un a demandé ta main à Feliciano ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, bâtard allemand ! Je ne plais à personne. Je suis un démon ! »

Ludwig pesa ses mots avant de répondre.

« Tu es aussi séduisant que Feliciano.

\- Je ne peux pas être à la hauteur d'une sirène, balbutia Lovino, car il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Vous êtes jumeaux, donc aussi beau l'un que l'autre. Ne me dis pas que les démons ne sont pas séduisants par nature. Tu es plus travailleur et efficace que lui, sûrement parce que tu n'obtiens rien facilement. Et tu as du caractère.

\- C'est à Feliciano que tu dois faire ta déclaration ! Pas à moi !

\- J'essayais d'être gentil. »

Lovino soupira, puis avala une nouvelle gorgée de son vin.

« Merci, grommela-t-il. Feliciano est dans la cuisine. Rejoins-le.

\- Je suis au courant que tu veux mettre de la distance entre nous. »

L'Italien passa instantanément de l'embarras à la colère.

« Je te demanderai de respecter mon choix. Il n'y a que si Feliciano ne te convient pas que je t'autoriserai à t'approcher de moi.

\- C'est compris.

\- Il est très amoureux de toi.

\- Moi aussi. Je voulais que tout soit clair entre nous aussi. »

Ludwig savait qu'il venait de blesser Lovino. Il entendit un reniflement prononcé et comprit qu'il devait le laisser seul. Ludwig toucha son épaule avant de rejoindre Feliciano, sans vraiment de regret. Il ne se sentait que d'aimer un seul homme. Il adorait Feliciano et ne connaissait pas assez Lovino pour le choisir.

Un frisson désagréable le prit tout de même quand Lovino claqua la porte entre eux.


	16. Chapter 16

Antonio était exténué. Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Abattu par ses problèmes politiques et personnels, il n'avait réussi à trouver refuge que dans sa maison de campagne.

Depuis qu'il avait connaissance de son statut de Larès angélique et de Minotaure démoniaque, il trouvait puéril de se terrer ainsi dans son domaine privé… Au moins était-ce efficace pour oublier son gouvernement.

Belgique venait de casser avec lui. Encore. Cette rupture aurait pu ressembler à toutes les précédentes si elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui. Il avait du mal à encaisser d'être seulement un bon coup. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû le comprendre. Oui. Il s'était fait traiter subtilement d'idiot sentimental par la même occasion. Et qui en redemande en plus. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait capté… Pas étonnant que l'insulte préférée de Lovino le concernant, après « bastardo », soit « idiota ».

Antonio pleurait, parce que, même s'il n'avait pas attendu une relation idyllique avec Bella, il avait espéré une amélioration conséquente. Elle avait quand même brouillé sérieusement les pistes en étant affectueuse avec lui. Il n'était pas si idiot… On ne dormait pas, collée, toute nue, contre un bon coup… On ne lui proposait pas un café quand on voyait qu'il somnolait en réunion diplomatique… On ne lui offrait pas de cadeaux…

Bizarre, cette fille.

Antonio se moucha et se promit de ne plus lui soulever les jupes.

Le pire… Oui. Il n'avait pas évoqué le pire. Elle avait suggéré que, de toute manière, il n'était intéressé que par Lui. Non. Pas lui-même. Antonio était loin d'être complètement égoïste. Venait-elle de lui faire une crise de jalousie ? Antonio se tapa la tête contre le canapé. Quand elle en avait parlé (à la presque toute fin), il n'avait pu faire que le poisson hors de l'eau.

Il la dégoûtait à cause de Lui.

Lui est évidemment un Italien grossier, frère d'adoption plus jeune que lui, qu'il aurait dû bien élever. Et ne pas désirer, en conséquence. Si Bella voyait cette relation comme immorale, Antonio n'imaginait pas la réaction de personnes bien plus à cheval là-dessus.

Grosse merde, comme dirait l'autre.

Antonio soupira bruyamment et renifla de manière peu sexy. Il n'avait pas une peine amoureuse, mais deux sur les bras. Plus jamais de Bella pas une grande perte à présent. Et jamais de Lovino. Jamais de beauté italienne, au regard de braise et à la langue de vipère. Ajouter donc au palmarès pour les pires rumeurs de l'Univers : s'éprendre d'un démon. Malheureusement, la particularité des Italiens devenait un secret de moins en moins bien gardé.

L'espagnol essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes. S'il était vraiment sincère avec lui-même, il aimait Lovino maintenant qu'il était adulte et regrettait de l'avoir pris enfant sous son aile de nation. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Francis s'en occuper… Il ne serait pas coincé. Il n'avait pas été très présent pour Lovino, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, il était son tuteur. Il merdait dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. De toute façon, il se demandait s'il était fait pour l'amour. S'il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'on se foutait de ses sentiments, comment pourrait-il vivre une authentique relation amoureuse ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que c'était, même après plusieurs siècles d'existence. Alors, il se trompait peut-être en ce qui concernait Lovino… Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable modèle sur lequel s'appuyer… Merci, Rome ! Le coureur de toges l'avait enlevé à ses parents… Et d'avoir fait de Lovino son petit frère de cœur… Le salop ! C'était plus facile d'en vouloir aux morts avec qui l'on ne risquait pas de créer un incident diplomatique.

Antonio se leva pour prendre un panier de tomates pour se mettre à les manger en continuant de déprimer. Putain, cet aliment lui rappelait Lovino… Un Lovino, sexy en plus, avec du jus de ce fruit rouge sur les lèvres… Merde… Comment cette journée pourrait empirer ?

On sonna.

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de jurer longuement pour faire sortir toute sa colère.

Non !

Il n'en pouvait plus !

On insista évidemment.

Marchant comme une loque, Antonio s'en alla ouvrir la porte à la pire des tentations au monde : Lovino, en larmes, se pendant à son cou pour un câlin.

Antonio ne comprit que certains mots dans la bouche italienne comme les habituels : « bastardo » et « idiota ». Il entendit aussi le diminutif de Feliciano et la dénomination lovinesque de Ludwig. Ce devait être grave.

Antonio se traîna Lovino jusque dans le salon. Il assit l'italien sur un siège en face de lui, lui mit la boîte de mouchoirs dans les mains et lui caressa les épaules pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? »

Lovino se moucha, les yeux larmoyants, et gémit. Antonio se détourna de cette vision adorable.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe aussi calmement que possible.

\- Tu as pleuré, idiota ? »

Antonio détourna le regard.

« J'ai beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas t'embêter avec les miens… »

Antonio serra la manche de Lovino.

« Tu ne m'embêtes jamais.

\- Ludwig et Feliciano sont ensemble…

\- Ah, enfin…

\- Stupide Espagnol ! »

Il fut un peu perdu. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Lovino allait jusqu'à en pleurer.

« Tu as peur qu'il te prenne ton jumeau…

\- Ça, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, le sale bâtard aux patates ! »

Antonio rit parce que c'était vrai. Feliciano adorait Ludwig et passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

« Alors, quel est le problème ?

\- J'ai fait l'idiot.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Ludwig ?

\- Rien… Justement, rien !

\- Tu l'as quand même copieusement insulté depuis que tu le connais. »

En fait, Lovino était une très bonne distraction.

« C'est vrai… Je l'ai fait exprès… »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire.

« Putain, idiota, je te parle d'un truc grave !

\- C'est que je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est grave !

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiota !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… On me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as qu'à accepter ta condition d'idiota, dit Lovino presque philosophiquement. Tu ne pourras rien y changer.

\- Il y a certains trucs, en dehors de la politique, que je ne capte pas du tout, soupira Antonio. Et ça me joue des tours…

\- Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Particulièrement aujourd'hui. »

Un grand silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Lovino ne le supporte plus.

« Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais normalement Feliciano et moi, on aurait dû tomber amoureux de la même personne.

\- Alors, Feli s'est trompé ?

\- Justement ! Non ! »

Les mains d'Antonio tremblèrent. C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre une balle dans le cœur. L'amertume envahit sa bouche, alors qu'il cherchait comment réagir normalement. Ludwig et Lovino, la bonne blague… Il était nul en ce qui concernait les sentiments. Il devrait se le rappeler. Un « idiota », un cas désespéré en amour. Il devait l'accepter. Mais c'était difficile quand il s'agissait de Lovino.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas…

\- Le bâtard allemand, non plus. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi, parce que Feli était déjà tellement accroc à lui.

\- Mais tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps. Mais tu comprends, Feli et moi, on aurait dû être la même personne. Théoriquement, on aurait dû avoir les mêmes sentiments… Alors, j'ai tout fait pour que Ludwig et moi, on n'ait aucune chance. Ludwig me l'a reproché. Ce bâtard insensible aurait préféré choisir !

\- Tu vois que tu ne peux pas t'entendre avec lui.

\- Mais normalement…

\- Lovi chéri, tu as une vie différente de celle de Feli. Et j'espère bien que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes choses que lui. S'il se mettait en colère en même temps que toi, ça se saurait.

\- Un ange tombe amoureux d'un démon, et un démon d'un ange…

\- Ce sont des théories et des préjugés.

\- C'est une question d'attirance physique entre les entités spirituelles de deux personnes amoureuses. Logiquement, j'aurais dû tomber amoureux de la partie angélique de Ludwig. »

Antonio se sentit en colère, parce que sa partie angélique ne supportait pas Lovino. Il n'y aurait donc aucun espoir. Il n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'un ange ou un démon ne tombe amoureux que d'une moitié de personne.

« Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de raisonnement.

\- Ah, bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Ce serait triste que Feliciano ne soit amoureux que de la part démoniaque de Ludwig. Je trouve que ce serait bizarre. »

Lovino se gratta l'arrière de la tête, avant de s'exclamer. Il avait l'air gêné, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude.

« Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être un idiota encore plus idiota que toi !

\- On est toujours un idiota quand ça nous concerne de trop près.

\- Je regrette juste de ne pas lui avoir donné une chance.

\- C'était ton choix. Et ça se passe bien avec Feli…

\- Ce bâtard est pas trop mal pour lui… Je me demande s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un pour moi… Je suis un démon, ça va se savoir et ça fait peur… Même quand on ne le sait pas.

\- Si tu arrêtais d'insulter tout le monde, tu n'effraierais pas les plus timides.

\- Putain, je suis comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jurer. »

Antonio eut un sourire idiot, parce que Lovino s'était plutôt réfréné depuis qu'il était entré chez lui. Il fallait que Lovino arrête de rougir de cette façon ou sinon il allait le renverser sur le canapé.

« Cette fois-ci, ça compte pas, idiota ! J'étais bouleversé ! Non ! Tu oublies ! Je ne ressens rien pour ce bâtard allemand ! Je lui en veux d'accaparer mon frère, parce que je me tape tout le boulot. Les salopards amoureux ! Je les ai vus s'embrasser ! »

Antonio s'empêcha de s'esclaffer à l'idée de l'esclandre qu'avait fait Lovino.

« Je les ai engueulés. Ça a dû s'entendre à travers toute l'Italie !

\- C'est dommage qu'on soit séparé par la mer, j'aurais pu en profiter !

\- Même pas dans tes rêves, bastardo, que je crie assez fort pour toi ! Mais promis, je te téléphone la prochaine fois pour que tu t'en amuses. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas que j'insulte le monde entier.

\- Ça me fait rire maintenant, même quand tu me prends pour cible !

\- Bastardo, quand je te fais un reproche, c'est sérieux !

\- C'est la tête que tu fais ! C'est trop chou !

\- Je ne suis pas chou, connard !

\- Bien sûr, Lovi chéri !

\- Arrête avec tes niaiseries, idiota ! Je suis sûr que tu me contamines à chaque fois ! D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Lovino désigna tous les mouchoirs par terre.

« Mon ex depuis quelques heures m'a dit que j'étais seulement un bon coup…

\- Bah, elle t'a quand même fait un compliment détourné, plaisanta Lovino. Tu es un… enfin, t'as compris, bastardo. Je ne le dirais pas ! »

Antonio ouvrit la bouche. Il n'y avait que Lovino pour voir un compliment derrière une insulte à ses sentiments.

« Je l'aimais bien !

\- Pas cette pétasse !

\- Comment tu sais que c'est une femme… Et Lovi, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, voyons…

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus, idiota. Donc, Bella t'a jeté ! Tant mieux…

\- Lovino, tu es censé me réconforter, pas m'enfoncer !

\- Tu n'es pas son type… C'est quand même bizarre que cette salope trouve que tu es un bon coup…

\- Lovi, s'exclama Antonio, horrifié.

\- Elle préfère les nanas. Est-ce que tu as vu comment elle tourne autour d'Elizabeta.

\- Elles sont juste de bonnes amies.

\- Idiota ! »

Pour le coup, il se sentit vraiment très bête. Ah, ouais…

« Elizabeta est avec Roderich de toute façon.

\- Ça s'appelle un amour à sens unique, lui dit Lovino en faisant courir son doigt en cercle près de son oreille. Bref, tu es son plan B !

\- Son plan cul, Lovi.

\- Vous êtes homos, tous les deux. Il faut vous faire une raison. »

Est-ce que Lovino avait capté qu'il le matait ? Tout ! Mais pas ça !

« Je suis bisexuel, précisa-t-il. Et j'en suis sûr.

\- J'avais remarqué. Alors, elle a conclu avec Elizabeta ?

\- Elle a remarqué que je tournais autour de quelqu'un.

\- Il ne faut pas courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois. C'est qui ? »

Bien. À l'intonation véritablement curieuse de Lovino, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de lui. Comme quoi... l'amour rend aveugle.

« Ça ne te regarde pas…

\- Allez… Je pourrais arranger le coup, l'encouragea Lovino.

\- Lovino, je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment la bonne personne pour ce genre de chose.

\- Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités à la négociation. »

Étrangement, les gens d'une certaine région du monde renforçaient leur accent dès qu'il mettait le mot négociation dans une phrase. Avec toutes les autres personnes, ce mot a un sens plutôt neutre… Pas avec un mec de l'Italie ou des environs de l'Italie.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce mauvais pas. Pourquoi le lui avoir dit ? Maintenant, Lovino n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Il pouvait l'attribuer à la fatigue et la tristesse, mais aussi au côté confession de leur discussion.

« Amour impossible, dit-il pour clore le débat.

\- Je lui trouverai bien des motivations.

\- C'est un amour impossible.

\- Impossible pour ce "quelqu'un" ? »

Antonio choisit bien ses mots pour ne lui donner aucun indice, sans pour autant mentir.

« Impossible pour les deux.

\- Tu en as discuté avec ce "quelqu'un" ?

\- Non. Pas la peine.

\- Et si ce "quelqu'un" est amoureux de toi ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Donc, en plus, c'est un amour à sens unique.

\- Si tu ne le lui as pas demandé, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Ça se sent ce genre de choses…

\- Idiota. »

Antonio se mit à rougir, parce qu'il avait espéré sur le moment que Lovino l'embrasse.

« … tu ne sais que te mettre dans des situations impossibles. Est-ce que tu es très amoureux ? »

Ce serait peut-être la seule occasion de le lui avouer indirectement. Antonio prit une grande inspiration en regardant Lovino dans les yeux et souffla :

« Très…

\- Alors, tu devrais le lui dire.

\- Mauvaise idée. Lovino, je suis adulte et je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver la situation entre… cette personne et moi. »

Il avait failli dire : « entre nous ». Lovino aurait pu comprendre qu'il parlait d'eux.

« Je peux savoir qui c'est.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes. »

Lovino eut cette vilaine lueur de désobéissance dans les yeux. Pour se rassurer, Antonio se dit que, quel que soit son plan tordu, Lovino ne trouverait pas qu'il était son amour caché. Déjà, il n'y avait que Bella qui se doutait du pot au rose. En tout cas, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Et il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lovino. Même pas à ses deux meilleurs potes. Francis et Gilbert n'avaient pas compris tout seuls qu'il était amoureux.

Bella enverrait Lovino se faire voir. Si elle ne le faisait pas, Lovino ne la croirait pas. Tout allait bien. Ses pensées intimes et perverses étaient sauves.

« Bon, Lovino, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai eu une dure journée.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Je suis sûr que le lit d'ami n'est pas fait, crétin.

\- Tu es responsable de tes draps. Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le canapé avec une couverture. Et apparemment, je ne rendrai personne jaloux.

\- D'accord. »

Antonio mit un bas de pyjama, parce qu'il savait que Lovino avait la fâcheuse habitude de dormir nu. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'Italien avait gardé son caleçon. Putain, il était toujours aussi désirable. Antonio se concentra sur sa rupture et sa tristesse, plutôt que sur le bel éphèbe dans son lit. Heureusement, il était assez fatigué pour s'assoupir.

Évidemment, le lendemain, Antonio s'était retrouvé avec le corps de Lovino allongé sur le sien. Il eut un problème érectile immédiat. Il se leva rapidement pour éviter tout incident regrettable. Il aurait aimé se réveiller avec son amour impossible dans son lit plus souvent.


	17. Chapter 17

« Hé ! Le pervers débridé ! Viens causer ! »

Ne vous imaginez pas que Lovino faisait appel au Français en désespoir de cause. C'était juste préférable d'avoir une discussion avec lui qu'avec le bâtard aux patates blafard. Gilbert se révélait toujours agaçant quand il s'agissait d'amour, parce qu'il confondait généralement cette notion avec celle de la baise. Au pire des maux, le meilleur des remèdes : l'un des confidents du bastardo espagnol. Le prétendu pays de l'amour aurait bien une solution à court ou moyen terme.

Lovino exécrait déjà cette conversation avec ce pervers, mais sacrifier de précieuses heures de sa vie valait bien le bonheur d'Antonio. Il lui revaudrait cet acte de bonté, cet idiota.

Ce cas désespéré n'avait pas lâché un mot à Lovino sur son amour secret. Lovino ne pensait pas cet expansif émotionnel d'Antonio timide au point de se la boucler autant sur ses sentiments. Antonio devait être confronté à un gros casse-tête amoureux. Donc, il fallait employer les grands moyens : en parler à Francis et peut-être même en informer Gilbert.

Ça bougerait comme ça.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon petit frère adoré et chéri ?

Arrête avec tes mièvreries… »

Putain. Il fallait rester poli. Francis tenait à cœur son rôle de grand frère éducateur et pouvait devenir très chiant.

« … Je suis venu te parler d'Antonio.

Ah. Vas-y. Épanche-toi !

Cet idiota est amoureux. »

Francis eut l'air vraiment surpris. Merde. Antonio n'en avait même pas parlé à Francis. C'était vraiment grave.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Je suis son meilleur ami. Il ne m'a rien dit. Je suis blessé…

Je le sais, parce qu'il a eu un moment de faiblesse. »

Lovino avait toute l'attention de Francis. Bien.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? »

L'Italien n'aimait vraiment pas la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de France.

« Justement, j'en sais fichtre rien !

Ton langage, Lovi !

On s'en fout ! »

Francis soupira, mais abandonna la partie pour cette fois-ci.

« Bon. Quel est le problème ?

Tu sais ce que c'est un Antonio amoureux…

Ne m'en parle pas.

… Il est sur les nerfs, emmerde tout le monde et chouine dans son coin. Je ne supporte pas quand il étale sa morve partout… C'est bien clair ?

Clair comme de l'eau de roche, dit Francis avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je n'ai pas dit que je me faisais du souci pour lui.

Tu ne l'as pas dit.

Bien. Cet idiota pense qu'il n'a aucune chance d'entrée de jeu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il parle d'un amour impossible et à sens unique.

Mauvaise combinaison.

Donc, j'aimerais que tu le soutiennes dans cette épreuve, qu'il se gamelle ou qu'il conclue son affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser les morceaux. Il devient super glu baveuse, c'est horrible. »

Francis sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, comme s'il cherchait des indices dans sa mémoire. Il lâcha un traînant : « non », avec une expression flippante. Il reporta ensuite toute son attention vers Lovino. Putain ! Il avait une putain d'approximation rien que par déduction logique ! C'était un monstre ! Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

« Il ne t'a rien dit, ne m'a rien dit et n'a sûrement rien dit à Gilbert.

Effectivement. »

Lovino rougit parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas être mis dans le même panier relationnel que les deux autres imbéciles.

« Ça confirme mes soupçons !

Ne les garde pas pour toi. Bâtard !

Ce ne sont que des soupçons. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. J'ai juste une aire géographique particulière en tête pour dresser ma liste de candidats potentiels.

C'est sûrement une nation.

J'en conviens. »

Amusé, Francis sourit avant de lâcher :

« Le pire réside dans le fait que je suis compris dans la liste. »

Lovino eut comme première impression d'avoir fait une grosse boulette. Sa bouche et ses yeux restèrent grands ouverts pendant un bon moment. Avec le sale bâtard anglais, jaloux comme un putois, évidemment, c'était une histoire d'amour impossible et à sens unique.

Puis il explosa :

« Mais c'est ton frère !

Génétiquement parlant, non. On peut tout à fait désirer un ami d'enfance, même si l'on a été élevé par le même père adoptif que lui.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la famille pour que tu sortes aussi facilement cette excuse d'enfoiré. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de coucher avec Feliciano, même si le salopard d'Autrichien l'avait envisagé. Bande de pervers ! Putain ! Je viens de perdre ma virginité morale…

Là, tu me troubles, sourit Francis.

Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! J'exagérais, bâtard !

Feliciano est ton jumeau. Ce n'est pas pareil. Et si tu veux savoir…

Je ne veux pas savoir, enculé, se défendit Lovino. L'idée même me donne envie de gerber. »

Francis abandonna sa bonne humeur pour redevenir réfléchi. Lovino ne supportait pas ce silence désagréable. Non, mais c'est vrai ! Il ne comprenait pas. Franchement, c'était une idée tordue et débile de ce Français pervers.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Antonio ne veut pas en parler. Encore moins à toi ou à moi.

Attends, bâtard ! Ce n'est valable que si l'on se base sur ton raisonnement inverse complètement pervers. Il pourrait vouloir se remettre avec Dirk.

Il n'a pas de sentiments pour lui. J'en sais quelque chose…

Un point pour toi. Alors, pourquoi l'un de nos frères ? Lequel ? »

Francis rit puis répliqua avec grandiloquence :

« L'amour est un sentiment mystérieux. Récapitulons : Paolo…

C'est son vrai demi-frère. Ne pervertis pas Antonio encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

Hé… On ne sait jamais !

Je me demande encore pourquoi je t'écoute.

Alors, nous avons : Paolo, Gupta, Héraklès, Feliciano…

Ne l'inclus pas dans cette putain de liste !

… Feliciano, toi et moi.

Moi aussi ?

Évidemment. »

Lovino était reparti pour faire le poisson hors de l'eau.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, connard.

Réfléchis-y au calme, se moqua de lui Francis. Imagine-toi faire l'amour avec Héraklès. Ça va t'ouvrir des perspectives… »

Lovino prit un air horrifié, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Avec ce machin tout mou…

D'après Gupta, c'est une expérience inoubliable. Essaie à l'occasion…

Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. Salop ! »

Le pire fut certainement qu'il eut une image assez nette de ses frères adoptifs orientaux en train de s'unir. Bon… Oui… il pouvait le comprendre dans le cas d'Héraklès et Gupta. Ils n'étaient pas frères, comme Feliciano et lui, ils avaient juste passé une partie de leur enfance sous le même toit. Lovino n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont Francis orientait la conversation et ses pensées. Le Français avait l'air de bien s'amuser à ses dépens, en tout cas.

« Écoute. Passons un marché.

Je ne négocie pas avec les pervers dans ton genre, répliqua Lovino.

Nous n'avons qu'à surveiller Antonio. On pourra dire qu'on se soucie de lui parce qu'il vient de casser avec Bella. Il ne verra rien arriver.

Mouais… Il est assez idiota pour ça.

Oui, soupira Francis. Nous serons attentifs à tout comportement suspect : regard langoureux, gestes tendres, attentions gentilles et désir réprimé, même envers nous.

Je m'en serai déjà aperçu.

Vu que tu ne l'envisageais pas du tout, tu n'as peut-être rien remarqué de suspect.

J'ai dormi dans le même lit que lui. Et il n'a rien tenté… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Est-ce qu'il a dormi près de toi ?

On a dormi. C'est tout. Il s'est même éloigné le plus possible de moi quand on s'est couché.

Désir réprimé, te voilà, dit victorieusement Francis.

Putain ! Tu ne mènes pas l'enquête ! Tu as l'esprit trop mal tourné. Tu peux m'apporter les preuves. C'est moi qui les interprèterai.

D'accord, Lovi. Par contre, tu ne dis rien à Gilbert.

Pourquoi ? Il pourrait pousser Antonio à être un peu plus courageux.

Ce qui est affaire de latins reste entre latins. Je suis un peu plus subtil que Gilbert et surtout je sais être discret. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que tu es venu me voir ?

Ouais. T'es plus pervers que lui par contre. »

Francis semblait vraiment être dans son élément, ravi au possible. Au moins, il ne s'était pas trompé d'interlocuteur dans cette affaire délicate.

« Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant d'Antonio ?

Je déteste qu'il pleure comme une fillette. Je ne me soucie pas de son bonheur ou de quoi que ce soit, ajouta Lovino avec mauvaise foi. Il a bien le droit de se prendre tous les râteaux qu'il veut pour manque de discernement, mais il doit pouvoir compter sur ses deux braillards de meilleurs amis quand il se fait lamentablement rétamer. »

Lovino détesta le sourire carnassier qui s'étira sur le visage de Francis. Il avait une idée à la con derrière la tête. Tant qu'Antonio en était la cible, ses propres fesses étaient sauves. Lovino espérait que Francis ne s'emporterait pas dans son enthousiasme et ferait preuve de sa finesse habituelle.

« Tonio chéri ?

Oui, mon canari ?

Tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un en vue ? »

Antonio mordit plus fort dans son sandwich. Est-ce que Francis se doutait de quelque chose ? Il pensait avoir été assez discret pour préserver son intimité.

« Si tu n'en parles pas, ça va te bouffer, tenta Francis. C'est lequel des latins ? »

Etonné, l'Espagnol se retourna complètement vers Francis. On aurait dit un interrogatoire. Francis semblait avoir déjà une idée assez précise de la personne dont il était énamouré.

« Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé…

…c'est parce que tu as peur de ma réaction. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'apprendre par Lovino… »

Francis était vexé et énervé. Mauvais point pour lui.

« Je suis désolé, Francis. Je ne me sentais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Lovino, pauvre chou. Il semblait assez déboussolé par mes conclusions.

Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Donc, c'est lui, dit tranquillement Francis. J'ai bien fait d'aplanir le terrain.

Aplanir ?

Il a eu l'air d'accepter qu'Héraklès et Gupta aient pu s'envoyer en l'air par le passé.

Mais c'est faux.

Et alors ? Il n'y a que les concernés à le savoir vraiment. Et Lovino n'est pas le genre à cancaner.»

Ce vieux renard de Francis réussirait à tous les caser. D'ailleurs, il ne restait que Lovino et lui de célibataires. Antonio prit une grande inspiration avant d'affronter tous les arguments de son meilleur ami.

« Déboussolé, hein ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne dis rien. »

Francis se redressa avant de parler.

« Il y a toujours moyen de dire bien les choses. Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Tu comprends. C'est le plus jeune. Je dois m'assurer de ta bonne volonté, s'en amusa Francis.

Ça en ait au point que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer et que j'ai tellement de respect pour lui que je ne franchis jamais le pas.

La peur ?

De le perdre définitivement. Tu te souviens qu'il a boudé Gilbert pendant deux ans parce qu'il était arrivé malheur à Feliciano. Il pourrait ne plus vouloir m'approcher. Et puis, je crains les rumeurs…

Explique.

Voyons. Aux yeux de tous, je l'ai « élevé » et je suis son « frère » par-dessus le marché. Je n'ai fait que lui assurer un confort matériel et lui trouver des bons professeurs et gouvernantes. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai ce qu'on dira sur mon dos. Je n'imagine même pas comment réagirait Lovino. Ce n'est pas vraiment super comme première expérience de couple…

C'est vrai.

De plus, Lovino m'en veut encore de ne pas m'être assez occupé de lui quand il avait besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Donne-moi une seconde chance ! Cette fois-ci, je ne penserai pas qu'à ma gueule… »

Francis lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour l'inciter à continuer.

« … Lovino est convaincu que Ludwig est son véritable amour, juste parce que Feliciano le ressent ainsi. Quand il me l'a avoué en larmes, j'ai cru que je faisais une attaque. »

Son meilleur ami s'était empêché de s'esclaffer.

« Il est encore jeune et confonds tout, dit Francis pour le rassurer. Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à t'attirer ?

Depuis que je suis revenu des Amériques…

Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Il avait seize ans physiquement.

Tu en avais dix-huit environs.

Je m'étais dit que j'avais ressenti de l'attirance que parce que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. C'est revenu un peu plus tard. Je le vois comme un adulte maintenant.

On ne dirait pas. »

Antonio fronça les sourcils quand Francis osa dire cette énormité.

« Si tu le vois comme un adulte, donne-lui le choix de t'aimer ou non. Pour l'instant, vous vous enfoncez dans une relation platonique.

Ce n'est pas une question de choix, mais de ressenti. Lovino n'est pas amoureux de moi.

Tu es la seule personne dont il se soucie… Après Feliciano, bien entendu… Ils ont l'air de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus en plus…

A cause de Ludwig. Lovino m'a dit qu'il se sentait encore plus indépendant de Feliciano qu'auparavant.

… Avant que tu ne me coupes, je voulais dire que ton attitude y ait peut-être pour quelque chose.

Evidemment, je me retiens de lui sauter dessus.

A ce point ?

C'est horrible. J'ai trop envie de lui.  
Tu devrais le lui dire, avant de perdre le contrôle de ce qui se passe.

J'ai trop envie de toi ?

Idiot. Pas comme ça. »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Francis. Son ami allait forcément arriver à la convaincre de se déclarer. En plus, ce serait de la faute de Lovino au départ.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien d'en parler à un ami.

Donc surtout parle à tes amis… Si Gilbert apprends que tu t'es mis en couple avec Lovino, sans lui en avoir parlé auparavant, il va mal le prendre.

Tu as raison. Encore désolé.

Et parfois, il a de bonnes idées…

Juste parfois…

J'ai dit à Lovino de faire attention à tous tes gestes et tes regards. Il suffit que tu le dragues un peu pour qu'il se rende compte tout seul qu'il te plaît. »

Antonio sourit à Francis qui semblait aux anges. Le Français avait toujours de bons stratagèmes amoureux à mettre en place et adorait jouer les entremetteurs, même si sa propre mise en couple avait été chaotique.

Antonio se demandait comment il allait réussir à draguer Lovino qui était encore assez innocent sur le sujet, pour qu'il s'en rende compte, mais pas trop, et sans qu'il se sente lui-même autorisé à le plaquer contre un mur et à l'embrasser.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Lovino est en forme. Ce qu'il pense des indépendantistes avec sa poésie habituelle ne regarde que lui.

Putain ! C'était un cauchemar ! Une honte ! Un putain de bordel dans sa vie !

L'Italien avait toujours cru Antonio imbattable en matière de stupidités amoureuses. Il fallait croire qu'ils faisaient la paire. On devait bien se marrer derrière leurs dos.

Lovino avait suivi les conseils de cet enfoiré de français ! Oui ! L'enfoiré pervers à bâillonner par un anglais pour foutre la paix au monde entier ! Francis s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Il avait même organisé une rencontre entre tous les Latins pour que Lovino se rende compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Le salop ! Il venait de briser son innocence !

Antonio s'en fichait des autres frères… Enfin, non… Il les aimait bien... Mais… Putain, les regards de braise, c'était pour sa pomme !

Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Les gentillesses, les sourires, l'attention quasi constante, les caresses avortées, le langage corporel à la con et les yeux mélancoliques et désireux. Ouais. Lovino avait quand même réussi à faire une liste de tous les signes annonciateurs du drame, une fois qu'il avait été briffé par l'enfoiré et avait observé le couple parfait de son frère et l'autre bâtard. Il n'approcherait plus jamais Francis… et Antonio !

Putain ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas capté ce pervers d'Antonio ? L'Espagnol ne se gênait vraiment pas pour le mâter ! Non, mais c'est vrai ! Comment ne pas sentir ce regard caliente qui donne des frissons partout partout ? Des frissons d'horreur, voyons !

Maintenant qu'il savait, Lovino ne pourrait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'Antonio sans l'insulter copieusement.

Amour impossible et à sens unique. Ben tien ! Bien sûr ! Antonio ne pouvait en parler à son amour secret ! Putain ! Il l'avait fait indirectement cet idiota doué comme un manche ! Et lui, encore plus con, il n'avait rien vu !

Lovino serra plus fort son coussin contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. D'abord son frère l'abandonnait et maintenant Antonio le trahissait. Ses bases s'effondraient autour de lui. Il se sentait seul et dans la panade.

Antonio était très amoureux de lui. Pas assez pour lui dire… Ou justement assez pour se taire et encaisser. Le bastardo faisait de gros efforts pour le cacher. Lovino l'avait bien vu détourner le regard, quand il s'apercevait de quelque chose de louche dans son dos. Putain ! Il ne voulait pas connaître les pensées de ce pervers dans ces moments-là !

Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse ! Ne pas oublier à quel point Antonio s'est gamellé dans toutes ses relations en agissant impulsivement.

Antonio comptait beaucoup pour lui. Cet aveu détruisait des amas neuronaux. Ne pas retenter cette expérience douloureuse. Bref, où en était-il ? Son attachement bizarre pour le bastardo. Depuis que cet idiota était rentré des Amériques, leur relation s'était améliorée jusqu'à devenir… amicale ? Comme le lui a fait remarquer Feliciano (il allait tordre le cou à ce frère débile !), on ne passait pas tous ses week-ends chez un simple ami. À l'époque, il avait rétorqué : « ben, c'est Antonio » comme si ça expliquait tout. Pas plus cliché, tu meurs !

Lovino se figea en pensant que Feliciano et Ludwig avaient commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à comprendre leur attirance.

Ne pas faire de parallèle trop évident. C'est trop simple, donc ce n'est pas réaliste que ça marche deux fois d'affilé. Ça donne de sales crampes d'estomac en plus.

Lovino ne voulait plus voir Antonio pour plusieurs raisons.

Petit un, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se la boucler. En cinq minutes, en tête à tête avec lui, il crèverait l'abcès et bonjour les emmerdes !

Grand deux, les emmerdes. Antonio pourrait le draguer de manière plus explicite. Comment résister ?

Lovino cria. Puis il fusilla du regard la porte de sa chambre, en espérant qu'Italie bis ne viendrait pas l'emmerder dans un moment aussi crucial.

Donc, oui, il avait eu un petit plantage neuronal. Antonio était plutôt beau gosse, mais… stop !

Ce bastardo pourrait se mettre à le draguer avec la subtilité d'un camionneur, internationalement reconnue sous le nom de passion espagnole. Beurk ! Enfin, une réaction normale et italienne. La séduction, c'est tout un art, même quand on jure comme un charretier. Du sérieux… Lovino avait tellement ça dans le sang qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait séduit par erreur Antonio. Il aurait dû ne pas s'imposer chez lui et lui donner autant d'occasions de tomber sous le charme italien.

Ouais, c'était de sa faute quelque part.

Continuons dans la liste des emmerdes. Antonio l'embrasserait… De force ! Action, réaction : gifle.

Antonio lui ferait des yeux de chiens battus. Lovino ne serait pas faible et ne céderait pas ! Bien sûr que non ! Il s'en irait sans regret. Sans regret !

Trois, Antonio ne saurait pas sur qui chouiner. À moins que Francis ait été mis au parfum, Antonio n'avait personne à qui se confier, parce qu'il avait honte d'être tombé amoureux de son ancien protégé !

Lovino avait compris ce qui empêchait Antonio de lui sauter dessus. Lovino se pétrifia à cette idée, s'imaginant emmêlé avec Antonio, lui criant dessus, mordant ce qui lui passait sous les dents (pour se défendre !) et tapant sur tout ce qui bouge. Putain, il avait un peu de chance dans ce monde de brute. Antonio avait quand même des principes !

Il pouvait abandonner un gosse à son triste sort pour aller faire la java sur les océans, mais il se sentait coupable de le désirer une fois devenu adulte.

Idiota !

Lovino tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. Aïe ! Putain, l'amour, ça fait mal !

Lui n'était pas amoureux ! Antonio l'était ! Il s'en était rendu compte et c'est donc à cause de l'amour d'Antonio qu'il s'était mangé le mur ! Si !

Lovino ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Il pouvait rater un week-end avec Antonio, deux, ça pouvait passer… Trois, il pouvait se faire accompagner par Feli et l'autre bâtard… Quatre, il demanderait à Francis… Non ! Très mauvaise idée ! À Gilbert, plutôt… Mouais. C'est risqué, mais bon… Cinq, il pouvait rater encore une fois… Six, il demanderait à Feli de venir parce que gros bâtard allemand travaille. Sept, il raterait… Huit, il viendrait avec l'une de ses régions. Neuf, Lovino enrageait de devoir autant compter sur Feli et bâtard allemand. Dix, il ne viendrait pas. Onze, une autre de ses régions s'y collerait… Douze, il aurait un empêchement de dernière minute (il allait demander d'être d'astreinte tout le temps pour que Feli profite de son bâtard personnel…). Treize, ce sera bastardo espagnol qui aura un empêchement (mais si, rien n'est impossible pour la mafia…). Quinze (oui, parce que la mafia est assez efficace), une inondation ou une catastrophe naturelle, ce serait le pied…

Lovino dut s'endormir après avoir trouvé des excuses pour toute l'année. Malheureusement, il ne les avait pas écrites sur un calepin.

Le nombre trois ne porte pas chance à Lovino. Il allait tuer Feli et l'autre bâtard d'avoir décommandé à la toute dernière minute, le laissant comme un con devant un Antonio bienheureux de le revoir après trois semaines sans nouvelles de lui.

Il n'était pas totalement dans la merde. Antonio n'avait pas l'air d'avoir capté que Lovino l'avait pris en flag.

Tant mieux.

Lovino essaya de se comporter normalement. Il avait légèrement rougi quand Antonio lui avait fait chaleureusement l'accolade. Mais, c'est top secret défense italienne.

« Je suis tellement content. Tu étais occupé ? Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose aux informations…

\- Tu écoutes les informations italiennes, maintenant !

\- Je m'inquiétais. »

Lovino se dépêcha de reprendre ses esprits pour sortir une vanne bien méchante.

« Ah… Ouais. »

Loupé.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lors du repas avec la famille, tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs. »

C'était parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me reluquer et de me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Normal ! Je n'ai pas autant de souvenirs communs avec eux. Et Feli était accroché à bâtard allemand.

\- Mais j'étais là ! Tu pouvais t'accrocher à moi, plaisanta Antonio.

\- Tu me collais.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Comme d'habitude, quoi !

\- Tu m'énerves, bastardo ! J'espère que tu as fait quelque chose de bon à manger ! J'ai pas envie de m'être déplacé pour rien. »

Lovino perçut le léger voile de tristesse dans les yeux d'Antonio. Merde. Il ne pouvait plus lui dire des trucs vraiment méchants. Comment rattraper ? Impossible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lovi ! Tu pourras même emporter des restes ! »

L'Italien se rendit alors compte de la joie fausse d'Antonio. En fait, l'Espagnol était quelqu'un de profondément triste et malheureux. À cause de lui, aussi.

Allez ! Il ferait bien semblant de ne pas savoir une semaine de plus. Leur relation tiendrait encore un peu.

En se mettant à table, Lovino comprit que ce ne serait pas gagné.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, avec un bon repas. Eh oui, les mecs sont plus en forme après avoir bien mangé en tête à tête… On s'égare.

Il y avait une putain de tension. Lovino ne pouvait déterminer si c'était parce qu'il savait les sentiments d'Antonio ou si c'était inhabituel tout simplement. Normalement, il aurait déjà insulté Antonio avec tout son vocabulaire fleuri. Au lieu de ça, il avait complimenté sa cuisine.

Si !

La compassion le rendait gentil.

« Feliciano m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas tellement de travail que ça… »

Le putain de gaffeur !

« … alors qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

\- Sardaigne et Sicile. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lovino bénit l'existence de ces chieurs d'indépendantistes. Comme excuse suprême de nation, l'indépendantiste enragé constituait le must.

Antonio devint plus blanc que blanc, jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

« Heu… C'est qu'ils sont venus me rendre visite à ta place. »

Définitivement, ses indépendantistes gagnaient le titre de chieurs merdeux de putain de sa mère la méduse et la géante. Lovino se sentit très con de ne pas s'être plus renseigné sur les activités illicites de ses deux épines dans le pied. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'apitoyer une nation étrangère.

« Mouais… Tu aurais pu m'avertir…

\- Si tu répondais au téléphone, je l'aurais fait, lui fit remarquer Antonio.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Savoir pourquoi tu faisais la gueule à tout le monde et te planquait dans ta chambre… »

Les sales traîtres ! Chieurs merdeux traîtres de putain de sa mère la méduse trépied bancal et la géante syphilitique.

« … Tu ne faisais pas une dépression ? La mise en couple de Feli et Ludwig a du mal à passer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ça ne doit pas te plaire d'être ainsi séparé de ton ange.

\- J'en deviens encore plus diabolique. Je n'ai vu personne pour ne pas leur faire de mal. T'es le premier que je revois.

\- OK. Je vais encaisser alors. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu m'apprécies autant. »

Lovino arrêta de parler pour éviter de dire un mot de travers. Putain ! L'exercice était difficile. Surtout avec Antonio… qui le mâtait encore ! Lovino tourna sa fourchette plusieurs fois dans ses spaghettis.

« Lovino, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Justement, non. »

Euh… Merde.

« Ah bon ?

\- C'est personnel.

\- On se dit tout, d'habitude.

\- Eh, bien, justement ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, idiota ! »

Antonio écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils, avant que son visage ne devienne craintif. Lovino pouvait le voir paniquer. Merde, Antonio avait compris ou avait peur de comprendre. Lovino ne s'était jamais mis à la place d'Antonio… Et il pouvait maintenant se douter qu'Antonio avait peur de le perdre. Car lui aussi.

« J'ai parlé avec Francis.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas intervenir, se plaint Antonio.

\- Là, tu lui en demandais trop. Il m'a dit de t'observer. Et je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! Putain, comment tu me regardes ! »

On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur les joues d'Antonio.

« Je t'aime », lâcha l'Espagnol.

Lovino ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration. La façon dont deux des membres du bad friend trio parlaient de leurs conquêtes n'avait rien à voir avec du sentimentalisme. Francis était quasiment marié à son anglais, mais en disait de belles aussi.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé, Lovino.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'être… Enfin, tu as compris, idiota !

\- Ah. Je suis soulagé que tu ne le prennes pas mal.

\- Bien sûr que je le prends mal. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit durant deux semaines.

\- Donc, c'était vrai.

\- Je vais étriper mes îles pour avoir cafté.

\- Pour une fois, elles s'inquiétaient pour toi.

\- Mais non ! Elles ont informé tout le monde pour me rendre faible et prendre leur indépendance. Je vais te les remettre à leur place.

\- Feliciano pourrait le faire. »

Lovino lança un regard éloquent à Antonio. Il se foutait bien de sa gueule.

« Il ne sait pas le faire, sans les ensorceler. Puis, ça me défoulera de tout casser dans leurs maisons.

\- Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier.

\- Ils ont l'habitude. »

Lovino n'aimait pas quand Feliciano intervenait sur ses terres. Après, il devenait doux comme un agneau. Malheureusement, ses îles renforçaient son caractère de merde.

« Alors est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- De quoi ? »

Lovino avait failli s'étrangler avec son verre de vin.

« Tu as bien eu le temps de réfléchir, soupira Antonio.

\- J'attendais confirmation et je n'en suis qu'à la phase acceptation de : "mon ancien tuteur me désire."

\- Ah. »

Antonio sembla hésiter puis le regarda dans les yeux. Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lovino. Putain, c'était intense ! Antonio se leva de table, la contourna, tourna la chaise de Lovino et se mit à genoux devant lui.

Et il rapprocha son visage du sien ce con !

Action : Baiser/Réaction : Corps tout mou.

Putain ! La gifle ! La gifle ! Putain, c'est bon ! Lovino se laissa faire et apprécia. Vu qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, il pouvait sacrifier ses neurones restants pour son premier baiser. Il n'avait pas tellement d'expérience en la matière, mais il se doutait qu'Antonio l'embrassait super bien. L'espagnol joua avec ses lèvres un moment, électrisant chacune de ses cellules, puis profita d'un moment de faiblesse pour entrer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Putain. Antonio avait touché sa langue, le rendant tout chose, et l'avait entraîné dans son jeu. Lovino arrêta d'être passif, ce qui le troubla encore plus, et chercha le plus de contact possible avec cette partie enivrante d'Antonio. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud et excité, rien que pour un fichu baiser.

Il avait gémi. Merde. La bouche d'Antonio lui semblait comme une terrible addiction maintenant qu'il y avait goûté.

Pas ce sourire satisfait d'idiota. Non !

« Pour t'aider à te décider.

\- C'est de la triche ! »

Les yeux d'Antonio brillaient d'amusement. Son visage se rapprocha à nouveau. Merde ! Son corps ne voulait plus bouger du tout !

Antonio lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi, comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne. Heureusement tu n'y connais pas grand-chose, parce que sinon ton imagination te frustrerait de ne pas profiter immédiatement de mon corps. »

Cet idiota lui avait embrassé l'extrémité de la mâchoire près de son oreille, avant de continuer :

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je prévois de te faire. C'est encore plus excitant… »

Une main baladeuse remonta sur sa cuisse. Ça y est ! Il commençait à avoir de l'imagination, sale bâtard ! Et une érection monstre, putain !

« … Mais le sexe n'est rien comparé à tout l'amour que je te porte et que je ferai passer dans tous mes gestes… »

Une main caressa son épaule. Lovino retirait ce qu'il disait toujours sur ce bastardo. Antonio s'y connaissait en amour, sexe et compagnie. Il savait comment allumer quelqu'un en trois secondes top chrono.

« … Alors, réfléchis bien à ma proposition. »

Le salop s'éloignait de lui, le laissant en plan. Là, il était réellement frustré. Il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un, mais, si, il était quand même frustré. Son corps aurait voulu aller plus loin que ce baiser et ces mots dans le vent. Il détestait Antonio à ce moment-là pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Merde ! Ce devrait être interdit !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu m'en veux ? »

Antonio avait vraiment l'air de douter maintenant. Lovino retourna pour une fois sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Il rit, cet imbécile.

« Désolé. Je me suis laissé aller.

\- J'espère que tu as fini ton argumentaire, râla Lovino.

\- Si tu en veux plus…

\- Non ! »

Enfin, une réaction !

« Je veux y réfléchir, rajouta Lovino pour se défendre.

\- C'est plus que je n'espérais. »

Antonio rejoignit enfin sa place. Lovino se sentait mal à l'aise d'être aussi excité pour un baiser et une déclaration. Il avait envie de l'embrasser encore. C'était insupportable. Pour la première fois, il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Antonio. Il l'avait laissé faire. Était-ce parce qu'il découvrait ce genre de chose ou juste parce qu'il lui avait permis inconsciemment de le faire ? C'était le bordel dans sa tête et dans ses hormones !

Il n'avait plus faim et partit très vite. Il ne sentait pas de passer le week-end dans cette atmosphère électrique. Il avait peur de céder, mais ne le dit pas à Antonio. Apparemment, il n'avait pas mal pris qu'il veuille prendre son temps. Antonio avait attendu jusque-là. Il pouvait le faire encore un peu.

Bordel !


	19. Chapter 19

Il avait déjà dit que c'était le bordel. Ben, ça l'était encore. Le bordel. Plus encore même, le bordel.

Lovino avait pris ses distances avec Antonio, parce que, bordel, l'espagnol le séduisait ouvertement. L'Italien ne pensait pas que les regards d'Antonio pouvaient être encore plus chauds, luxurieux et intenses qu'auparavant. Mais si, bordel !

Maintenant, tout le langage corporel de cette bombe sexuelle s'était libéré. Et putain, il était hyper sexy quand il le voulait !

Et, bordel, cet idiota lui avait roulé un patin mémorable entre deux négociations, histoire qu'il se souvienne vraiment bien de ses baisers experts et retournant son système hormonal en grand huit.

Lovino l'avait repoussé, avant qu'il ne lui mette la main aux fesses, et lui laisse un autre souvenir brûlant son âme.

Il allait craquer !

Bordel ! Il n'avait pas réussi à l'entuber sur un contrat super important ! Même pas une entourloupe dans les alinéas. Merde ! Feliciano allait se douter de quelque chose de louche !

Lovino s'appuya contre une porte, pris d'un léger vertige.

Il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, à cause de rêves beaucoup trop précis sur cet idiota. Il ne mangeait pas énormément, parce qu'il avait l'estomac noué. Toujours la faute de ce bastardo ! En plus, Feliciano s'absentait de plus en plus souvent pour se rendre en Allemagne. Lovino les soupçonnait d'avoir fait la chose ! Enfin le truc dans un lit, quoi ! Bah, beurk ! Il se tapait donc tout le boulot !

Heureusement, Feliciano, en ange respectable, avait des remords cette semaine.

Lovino se reprit pour aller faire le point avec son jumeau. Feliciano allait l'engueuler pour ce contrat mal négocié avec l'Espagne. Par bonheur, il avait des arguments pour se défendre, autre qu'Antonio est trop bien foutu, qui pourrait le faire culpabiliser. Il emploierait pour sa défense le harcèlement sexuel espagnol qu'en dernier recours. Feliciano restait son ange protecteur, après tout. Il aurait à cœur de le défendre. Et ça pourrait faire très mal. Et ce serait encore plus bordélique et diplomatiquement incorrect.

« Signore Italia ! »

Encore ce putain de représentant patronal ! Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer encore une fois. Cet emmerdeur l'approchait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Bonjour. Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire de prendre rendez-vous avec le secrétariat de Feliciano Vargas ? »

Rester poli ! Poli ! Poli ! Et civilisé !

« On me dirige toujours vers votre jumeau, alors que j'aurai aimé m'entretenir avec vous.

\- Il se charge des réclamations patronales et syndicales. Il est là, à présent. Prenez rendez-vous !

\- J'ai essayé. Seulement, il ne sera pas là la semaine prochaine. »

Putain, Feliciano abuse ! Lovino ne supportait pas ce type. C'était viscéral !

« Je vais vous donner le courriel de mon secrétariat. »

Lovino sortit une carte de visite de son portefeuille.

« Faîtes-moi parvenir vos réclamations et vos disponibilités. »

L'homme lui prit le poignet au lieu de la carte. Surpris, Lovino le regarda dans les yeux, sentant ses forces diminuer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

Il tenta de se dégager, mais son bras ne lui obéissait plus. Le type lui sourit, dévoilant des canines proéminentes. Merde. Un vampire. Ce connard d'ange vampirisé amenait son poignet vers ses dents !

Lovino puisa dans ses dernières forces pour faire appel à son feu intérieur et brûler vif son adversaire. Quoi ? Légitime défense…. Il entendit le vampire hurler, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Feliciano était revenu d'Allemagne où il avait conduit des soi-disant négociations politiques. Il espérait que Lovino ne lui en voulait pas trop de s'être ainsi éclipsé de la vie politique italienne. Il avait passé les deux meilleures semaines de sa vie. Avec Ludwig.

Il travaillait frénétiquement pour rattraper son retard, quand il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine et lui broyer le cœur. Affolé et malgré la douleur, il se leva pour sortir de son bureau. Qu'était-il arrivé à Lovino ?

« Où est mon frère ?

\- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, lui indiqua l'un des employés.

\- Lequel ? »

Feliciano entendit un cri terrifiant suivi de ceux de personnes effrayées. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour tomber sur le spectacle effroyable d'un ange en feu. En remarquant Lovino gisant à terre, vidé de toute son énergie spirituelle, et une personne s'avançant avec une couverture vers l'ange igné, il hurla :

« Ne l'aidez pas ! Vous allez prendre feu vous aussi ! »

Feliciano se détesta d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs de sirène pour obtenir obéissance et, encore plus, pour laisser faire. Normalement, Lovino aurait abrégé les souffrances de son adversaire. Il se porta au secours de son frère, en essayant d'ignorer les hurlements de l'ange. Lovino avait vraisemblablement pris son apparence démoniaque, puisqu'il avait ses cornes et sa queue fourchue, mais ses ailes n'avaient pas dépassé de sa chemise, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il respirait à peine.

« Je vais te tuer, ange ! »

Par réflexe, Feliciano déploya ses ailes blanches pour se défendre. Il sentit les flammes courir sur ses plumes pour s'évanouir sans l'atteindre. Le feu de Lovino ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

« Fige-toi », cria Feliciano à l'entité adverse.

Il avait moins d'influence sur les anges, mais il pouvait arriver à en immobiliser un pendant une trentaine de secondes. Feliciano remarqua les canines sorties de l'ange. Le feu ne le tuerait pas. Ne pouvant pratiquer un exorcisme en présence de Lovino, Feliciano prit son épée d'apparat et trancha la tête de la créature pour lui permettre le repos éternel. Le feu finit de désintégrer son corps.

Feliciano soupira d'en avoir terminé avec cette menace. Il avait douté d'y arriver, car d'habitude ce sont les démons qui tuent les anges. Il entendit avec soulagement Lovino prendre une inspiration plus profonde.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris la forme d'un ange en public.

« Euh… Vous n'en parlerez pas ! Même à vos proches ! »

Feliciano pria pour qu'il n'y ait personne de sourd dans cette salle. Il revint vers Lovino pour le prendre dans ses bras, le ramener dans son bureau et lui prodiguer des soins.

Lovino était bien plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis quand ce vampire pompait l'énergie de son jumeau ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte même à distance ? Il se sentait indigne de sa partie démoniaque.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé de son bureau et le mit torse nu pour dégager sa respiration et ses ailes. Il n'avait pas revu Lovino depuis son retour, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés. Lovino avait maigri, ses traits étaient cernés et ses ailes étaient réduites. D'habitude leurs ailes dépassaient l'envergure de leurs bras. Celles de Lovino lui arrivaient à peine aux coudes.

Feliciano appela son secrétariat en disant qu'il ne prenait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Lovino ne devait pas rester seul, le temps qu'il récupère. Les entités vampiriques se désintéressaient normalement des anges et des démons au bout d'un certain temps. Ils s'apercevaient qu'ils ne pouvaient leur prendre toutes leurs forces vitales et s'en détournaient. Celui-là avait vraisemblablement été très gourmand.

Et Lovino avait été en position de faiblesse à cause de son absence. Feliciano pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient en sécurité en Italie, même si l'un d'eux partait à l'étranger.

Il décida d'appeler Gilbert. Le Prussien connaissait bien les écrits sur les entités angéliques et démoniaques, parce que le sujet le passionnait énormément. Il se révélait souvent d'une grande aide.

« Oh ! Feli ! C'est awesome que tu m'appelles !

\- Ce n'est pas awesome du tout. Lovino vient de subir une attaque. En Italie.

\- Ah… En Italie !

\- C'est bien le problème. Et à quelques mètres de moi. J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches. D'abord, il vaut qu'il guérisse. Deux, il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Vee !

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Attaque d'un vampire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été mordu ?

\- Où est-ce que je dois regarder ? Il est inconscient. »

Feliciano vérifia le cou de son jumeau, ainsi que les veines les plus accessibles.

« Apparemment, non. Il est tout de même complètement amorphe.

\- Les vampires peuvent se nourrir de l'énergie spirituelle qu'un démon ou un ange dégage, avant de vouloir l'attaquer et prendre son énergie vitale. Ah, ça me revient… Est-ce que c'était un ange ?

\- Si.

\- Il voulait vampiriser Lovino pour en faire son démon de force.

\- Mais c'est impossible, je suis son ange !

\- Tu n'es pas très présent en ce moment. On sait très bien que ces entités errantes ne sont pas très futées.

\- Lovino aurait dû s'en apercevoir !

\- Il ne s'y attendait peut-être pas. Je pense qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que la séduction maladroite d'un vampire. Ce type ne devait vraiment pas l'intéresser... »

Feliciano se demanda en quoi c'était drôle. Il ne comprenait pas toujours Gilbert.

« … Feli, est-ce que je t'avais mis en garde sur les conséquences d'un pacte avec Ludwig ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Mince ! C'était pour ça.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! Gilbert !

\- Donc, tu as conclu un pacte d'amour et de protection avec Ludwig.

\- Ça me semblait naturel.

\- En fait, ça affaiblit Lovino, puisqu'il ne t'a plus entièrement comme ange.

\- Je suis entièrement à lui.

\- Tu oublies un démon et un ange allemand avec lesquels tu viens de conclure un pacte. »

L'inquiétude et le remords envahit Feliciano tel un raz de marée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Ne pleure pas, Feli. Pour l'instant, tu veilles sur lui le temps qu'il récupère ses forces. Ce serait mieux que tu le prennes dans tes bras. J'imagine que l'Italie ne peut pas tourner toute seule.

\- Non !

\- Je viens… Et demande à Antonio de venir aussi !

\- Je ne veux pas le bad friends trio au complet !

\- Feli, voyons !

\- Je vais plutôt demander à un autre ange de venir. Seulement, il va mettre beaucoup de temps à arriver.

\- Ah… il y en a d'autres ? »

Le ton visiblement très intéressé de Gilbert lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Jusqu'où allait sa passion pour les entités spirituelles ? S'il faisait venir Matthew, il devait faire venir Alfred également. Il n'allait pas rameuter autant de représentants.

« Je réfléchis à la meilleure solution.

\- Je viens parce que je sais et que je pourrais le protéger pendant que tu es occupé.

\- D'accord.

\- Antonio a quand même réussi à protéger Lovino dans sa maison, même en étant à l'autre bout de la planète.

\- D'accord…

\- Francis pourrait…

\- Non, s'écria Feliciano.

\- Francis a des connaissances sur les anges et les démons.

\- Non. J'ai dit : non. Tu viens, j'appelle Antonio. »

Feliciano soupira et espéra que Francis ne se ramènerait pas quand même. Alors qu'il allait appeler Antonio, l'un de ses ministres entra sans frapper dans son bureau.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ! »

Paniqué, Feliciano l'empêcha de sortir de la pièce.

« On se calme !

\- La rumeur comme quoi vous êtes un ange et votre frère un démon est vrai !

\- J'ai dit : on se calme ! »

Feliciano était heureux de posséder des pouvoirs de sirènes.

« Vous allez démentir cette histoire sur le champ, ordonna Feliciano.

\- Le gouvernement est inquiet. Il est démoniaque.

\- En apparence seulement. Nous sommes nés comme ça. Son maintien en vie m'est indispensable. Je fais en sorte qu'il reste dans le droit chemin.

\- Si, signore.

\- Je dois rester à son chevet. Je veux que personne ne me dérange à part les nations Prusse et Espagne.

\- On ne peut faire autrement que garder un représentant démoniaque ?

\- Voulez-vous ma mort et la chute de l'Italie ?

\- Non, signore. Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais nous devrons en discuter.

\- Nous en parlerons, une fois qu'il sera remis. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Lovino et lui n'avaient jamais dû s'expliquer sur ce qu'ils étaient devant des êtres humains, qui plus est la plupart était croyant.

Feliciano ne dirait pas non à l'aide de Gilbert et d'Antonio.

Il prit le téléphone pour appeler directement au bureau de la nation espagnole.

« Oh, serait-ce l'Italie à l'appareil ? »

Le ton d'Antonio était vraiment bizarre.

« C'est Feli. Vee !

\- Ah, euh, Feli… Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Lovino. »

Il expliqua la situation à Antonio. Apparemment, l'Espagnol était très inquiet, mais avait quelques réticences à venir.

« En fait… On ne se voit plus que dans le cadre des relations diplomatiques entre nos deux pays depuis deux mois, lui révéla Antonio.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il passait tous les week-ends avec toi.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas depuis un certain temps.

\- Vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Pas vraiment. On met de la distance dans notre relation.

\- Que je parte et que tu t'éloignes, il en a été affaibli. J'ai passé un pacte avec Ludwig aussi puissant que celui qui me lie à Lovino. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Lovino se retrouve moins protégé.

\- Quelle serait la solution ?

\- Qu'il fasse la même chose. »

Il eut un long blanc de l'autre côté de la ligne, avant qu'Antonio ne réagisse.

« Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à faire ça avec n'importe qui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il faut juste qu'il ne soit pas seul en attendant qu'il choisisse quelqu'un. J'espère qu'il se décidera vite.

\- Moi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire, ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde. Je viens d'ici une heure, le temps de prévenir mon gouvernement de mon absence et de prendre quelques dossiers. »

Feliciano avait le pressentiment qu'Antonio lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Antonio et Lovino s'adoraient trop pour ne plus se voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Feliciano prit Lovino contre lui et se cala dans le canapé. Il sentit immédiatement Lovino lui prendre des forces. Il avait vraiment besoin de renfort. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir inconsciemment mis Lovino dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité. Il attira Lovino plus près de lui. Que serait-il arrivé si Lovino n'avait pas pu se défendre à la dernière minute ?

Aurait-il été privé de son frère ? Ou aurait-il sombré avec lui ?

« C'était de la triche, Remus !

\- J'avais le droit de donner mon épée à Feliciano ! Tu n'as pas à me faire de reproches, monsieur je vais voir si mon fils est heureux en amour !

\- Ils sont vivants. C'est le plus important. Evitons une énième dispute !

\- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça ! D'habitude, tu éloignes les entités ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu te trompes…

\- Je te signale que cet ange faisait partie de ta part de boulot !

\- C'était un vampire ! Je croyais que c'était un démon, Romulus !

\- Un ange de la mort !

\- En tant que fantôme, tu ne peux pas te la ramener sur le sujet ! Il était démoniaque ce type !

\- C'était un ange !

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai donné mon épée démoniaque à Feliciano quand j'ai enfin percuté !

\- Elle aurait pu lui faire du mal !

\- Mais non, je lui ai volontairement prêté. Et le même sang coule dans nos veines !

\- D'abord, tu es son oncle, donc, c'est loin du 100%. Et ensuite, tu n'as plus de sang dans les veines !

\- Je te connaissais plus cool sur les terminaisons, Romulus !

\- Mes petits chéris !

\- Pourquoi dois-je te supporter pour l'éternité ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, oui, il y a une référence aux anges de la mort. Je sais que c'est un concept bizarre, mais il existe bel et bien. Je voulais un ange vampire et ça collait bien avec cette notion.
> 
> Je sais que j'ai oublié nos chers fantômes antiques dans les chapitres précédents. Ils ont bien le droit à une petite apparition.
> 
> Je voulais filer droit sur le spamano, mais on dirait que je veux m'attarder encore un peu sur cette fanfic. ;).


	20. Chapter 20

Encore harassé, Lovino se réveilla dans les bras d'un ange. Littéralement parlant. Avec de grandes ailes blanches, l'aura de pureté et de douceur et tutti quanti. Un ange, quoi.

Seulement, l'Italien se serait attendu à ce que ce soit son jumeau Feliciano qui le câline de cette manière.

Crispé et terrorisé, Lovino scruta les magnifiques yeux émeraude remplis d'amour qui le veillait. Flippant. Ouais. L'amour inconditionnel d'un ange est flippant ! Seul Feliciano avait le droit de le regarder comme ça.

« Lovi chéri !

\- Putain, c'est toi bastardo !

\- Une moitié de lui ! »

Putain, Patronus Antonius, la partie angélique de la nation espagnole !

L'ange, armé de la tête aux pieds, lui avait toujours foutu les jetons. En plus, étant tous deux des Larès, il fallait dire que leur comptabilité frisait le zéro absolu. Lovino se souvenait encore des crises de colère de Patronus quand il avait pété quelque chose dans sa maison. Mauvais pour lui !

« Détends-toi ! C'est terminé ! »

Ah, ouais. Sa rencontre désastreuse avec un ange vampire s'était soldée par sa survie. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle s'il n'était pas collé à un ange étranger.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Je sais ! »

Lovino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de lui faire autant confiance.

« Détends-toi. »

Patronus lui caressa le bras puis le dos dans le but de le calmer. Il y arrivait plutôt bien, l'emplumé. Lovino se détendit légèrement, redoutant encore de baisser sa garde devant un ange avec lequel il n'avait pas passé de pacte. Il remarqua alors que Patronus ne portait pas son casque. En fait, il ne portait qu'une tunique blanche. Lovino n'allait pas bouger la jambe pour vérifier le bas, ce pourrait prêter à confusion. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait ou pas en dessous du drap.

« Feliciano s'est épuisé à te soigner, alors je lui ai dit que je prenais le relais… »

Lovino le fusilla du regard.

« … Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tu préférais Gilbert ?

\- Oh, non. Pas lui. »

Les doigts de Patronus s'attardèrent à la base de ses cheveux. Putain, même l'ange d'Antonio savait trouver ses zones érogènes ! C'était un ange, il ne le faisait pas exprès. Lovino remarquait bien que Patronus ne s'intéressait qu'à son bien-être, contrairement à Antonio qui aurait déjà des vus sur sa bouche et sur ses fesses.

« Où est ta démone ?

\- En bas du lit. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas la réveiller. Cornea est jalouse que je m'occupe de toi.

\- Normal. Feliciano devrait l'être aussi.

\- On va dire que son petit ami est là aussi… »

Lovino soupira bruyamment.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme une limace en plein cagnard, répondit Lovino avec franchise.

\- Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ?

\- Bien sûr, idiota ! »

Patronus se redressa dans le lit. Ah, il portait un pantalon ! Ce bastardo lui serra la main. Et il continua, même en donnant un coup de pied à une chose molle et démoniaque au pied du lit ! Et non, Lovino n'avait pas ressenti un vide une fois que sa chaleur l'avait quittée. Il était physiquement épuisé. On lui aurait enlevé une bouillotte que ce serait revenu au même.

« Cornea, va chercher à boire et à manger !

\- Mais quel macho, s'exclama Lovino !

\- Autant t'avertir, mes démons sont mes esclaves, plaisanta Patronus. Aïe ! »

Cornea lui avait vraisemblablement donné un coup sur la tête.

« Je le fais, parce qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il a besoin de toi, râla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! »

Putain, il avait oublié à quel point la démone était nue, belle et désirable ! Par définition, les démons avaient un côté irrésistible communément appelé tentation. Mais bon, lui évitait de se mettre à poil pour encourager tout le monde à lui sauter dessus ! Ses seins bruns pointaient dangereusement et le triangle de son sexe invitait à la lubricité.

« Lovino ! Si tu fais du mal à mon ange pendant mon absence, je t'étripe !

\- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais y arriver.

\- C'est vrai ! »

Lovino détestait se retrouver en position de faiblesse. En plus, tout seul, avec un ange.

« Tu ne te réveillais pas. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

\- J'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne me suis fait du souci pour personne, plaisanta Lovino.

\- J'ai cru te perdre. »

Lovino déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de Patronus étaient chargés de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il aurait dû deviner que le côté angélique était le plus malheureux d'Antonio. Patronus revint l'envelopper de ses ailes. Lovino rougit de se sentir réellement protégé par un autre ange que Feliciano. C'était un sentiment très étrange.

De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Patronus s'était débarrassé de son armure. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi intimes pour qu'il lui communique de l'énergie. Lovino fixa de manière colérique la poitrine devant lui. Depuis quand ce bastardo avait l'autorisation ou la possibilité de lui faire ça ?

Parce qu'il fallait quelques dispositions… Lovino ne se souvenait pas de toutes les fichues conditions pour qu'un ange puisse soigner un démon non lié, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas à la base comme principe.

Antonio serait-il attaché à lui à ce point ? Et lui, assez con, pour qu'il se laisse faire ?

Merde.

« Est-ce que tu as été mordu avant de perdre connaissance ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je me sens très vivant. Si j'étais plus en forme, je t'aurais fait bouler hors du lit, connard.

\- Tu es toujours aussi gentil, c'est incroyable, soupira l'ange.

\- Je suis livré avec le mauvais caractère. »

Patronus ne réagissait pas vraiment comme Antonio. En même temps, il n'était qu'une partie de lui. Lovino savait que, si on orientait bien une discussion, on pouvait converser directement avec l'ange ou le démon d'une personne. Seulement, c'était de l'art en lequel Lovino n'entendait rien.

« Elle prend son temps. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas chauffé Gilbert en passant, râla Patronus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Elle a le feu aux fesses ! D'habitude, je préfère la surveiller de très près !

\- C'est une démone, bastardo, c'est normal. Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes.

\- Si. Elle pourrait tomber enceinte.

\- Putain de merde !

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher. »

Patronus avait l'air très sérieux. Ce ne fut pas ça qui fit rougir Lovino jusqu'aux oreilles, mais la possibilité qu'il puisse mettre une moitié d'Antonio enceinte… Oh, putain, ils savaient maintenant pour les jumeaux Nord outre-Atlantique ! Il n'aima pas les images qui se formèrent dans sa tête. Il réussit à se reprendre pour asséner un coup fatal à son adversaire.

« De toute façon, tu ne serais pas capable d'élever un bébé et je ne supporterais pas de tout faire ! »

Seulement, la colère de Patronus était quelque chose de terrible.

« Tu étais un sale gosse et mon seul échec ! J'ai bien réussi avec d'autres !

\- Quoi ? Il y en a eu d'autres !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait en Amérique latine à cause de ma démone lubrique ? »

C'était trop de révélations en une soirée. Lovino ouvrit grands les yeux et fit le poisson hors de l'eau. Antonio ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Bon, en même temps, avouer à quelqu'un une grossesse masculine, ce devait être très difficile.

« Je plaisantais. Elle est encore vierge…

\- Non, dit Lovino apprenant qu'un nouveau choc chassait le premier.

\- … Je lui ai jeté un sort de chasteté.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner », se moqua de lui Lovino.

Et là, Patronus tira une gueule monumentale.

« Attends, tu la vois toute nue ? »

Lovino préféra hocher la tête.

« Pourtant, le sort marche… »

Lovino ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il avait le privilège d'être soumis aux charmes de la démone. Non, vraiment pas !

« … tu dois beaucoup lui plaire.

\- Bon, on sait tout ça, tout ça. Passons à autre chose, bastardo ! »

Patronus se mit à rire puis caressa sa joue.

« À moi aussi, tu me plais ! »

Les anges ne sont pas sexy par définition. Non ! Ils sont pires ! Ils sont adorables ! Seul un ange pouvait vous embrasser sur le front, et pas sur la bouche, après une telle déclaration. Ben ouais ! Aura de pureté et tutti quanti… Bordel de merde ! Lovino aurait aimé que Patronus l'embrasse et ne l'oblige pas à rattraper cette injustice.

Lovino n'avait jamais embrassé un ange jusque-là. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi attiré par Patronus. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches et douces. Son corps viril se pressait contre le sien. Et non, les anges ne sont pas des petites choses innocentes ! Et bordel, il avait vraiment envie de lui, après avoir touché sa langue qui avait électrisé tout son corps.

« Hum… hum… »

Patronus se dégagea légèrement de lui et Lovino put voir une démone très en colère.

« Moi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser, mais toi, si !

\- Il m'a eu par surprise, se justifia Patronus.

\- C'est de sa faute !

\- Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute, surenchérit Cornéa. Tu es en état de faiblesse, mon Lovino d'amour. »

Il avait dit que l'amour inconditionnel d'un ange était flippant… Eh, bien, le désir inconditionnel d'une démone à poil, c'était encore plus flippant quand elle montait sur votre lit pour aller vous abreuver et vous nourrir avec un plateau ! Si ! Lovino avait fermé les yeux !

Lovino se demanda si Patronus ne s'était pas moqué de lui concernant le peu d'expérience sexuelle de la démone, parce qu'elle savait naturellement faire monter la température (et pas que la température). Putain ! Il n'était pas bien ! Il ne fallait pas le perturber avec ce genre de chose !

Il pensa avec détresse : « Feliciano, sauve-moi ! »

Apparemment, il était maintenant assez détaché de son ange pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il était en grand danger.

Il sentit la démone s'asseoir près de lui et il leva les yeux vers elle. Il rencontra au passage un téton dépassant de sa chevelure et l'arrondi de son autre sein, mais passons sur l'excitation qui l'avait gagnée à ses belles images. Bon côté des choses, il était maintenant sûr de sa bisexualité.

Oui, parce que rêver d'Antonio tout le temps l'avait fait beaucoup douter. Sale bastardo !

La démone fut assez sage pendant qu'il reprit des forces.

« Bon, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes seul !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes sur tes jambes. »

La démone lui montra une bassine.

« Mais pas question que je tombe le pantalon devant vous, espèce de pervers ! »

Patronus rit puis réussit à passer ses bras sous ses genoux et sous son dos. Pour le porter comme une princesse !

« Il ne faut pas t'y croire, le chevalier servant ! C'est exceptionnel !

\- Bien sûr, Lovi ! »

Le bâtard l'avait laissé seul dans les toilettes. Mais bordel, il dut se tenir aux meubles pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement sur la cuvette.

Après s'être soulagé, il réfléchit cinq minutes pour savoir s'il appelait l'ange au secours direct. Tout ceci l'avait fatigué. C'était à cause de l'attaque qu'il avait subie, mais tout de même, il aurait dû pouvoir se déplacer tout seul.

Il se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte.

« Aide-moi à me laver les mains !

\- Bien sûr ! »

Avoir cet ange terrible à ces petits soins le faisait paraître plus sympathique au moins. Lovino le savait, c'était de l'ange dont il devait d'abord tomber amoureux… Enfin, non, il ne savait pas… Le seul cas similaire au sien était Feliciano pour l'instant. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec son frère. Il préférait que Feliciano lui donne son avis sur Antonio, avant qu'il ne décide quoi que ce soit.

« Il faudrait que tu te recouches et dormes à nouveau.

\- J'espère que vous ne tenterez rien de louche.

\- Tu sais très bien que je tiens assez à toi pour ne pas te faire de mal… »

Lovino vit plus qu'il ne le sentit Patronus lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

« … et Cornea aussi, murmura-t-il. Elle saura réfréner ses impatiences. »

Tout ceci le fit frissonner de tout son être. Il avait vraiment quelque chose pour les entités d'Antonio et pour Antonio lui-même, c'était certain. Avait-il seulement peur de toute cette affection ?

Morphée le cueillit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci entre les bras d'un ange et d'une démone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, les personnages n'ont pas été coopératifs du tout. Ah, le spamano, ça les dissipe... Je n'avais pas prévu cette allusion à l'Amérique latine. C'est sorti tout seul !
> 
> Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre.


	21. Chapter 21

Le réveil fut difficile pour Antonio. Il pensait avoir dormi, alors qu'il aurait dû veiller sur Lovino. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait nuit blanche et d'être fatigué. Cette sensation étrange le déstabilisait. Seul point positif, Lovino avait confondu son torse avec un coussin et était lourd et bien vivant.

Antonio n'osait pas réveiller Lovino, même si cela faisait plus de douze heures qu'il roupillait.

Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, parce que s'il laissait Lovino seul une seule seconde, Feliciano lui ferait une scène et lui s'en voudrait s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave.

Il allait passer sous silence qu'il s'était assoupi. Sage décision, dès le matin.

Antonio poussa un long soupir, espérant déranger Lovino dans son sommeil. Quand vous avez la personne que vous désirez accrochée à vous dans un lit, le self-control sur vos pulsions inassouvies est un exercice très difficile. Surtout avec une érection matinale. Antonio ne doutait pas que le corps de Lovino soit responsable de son état d'excitation.

Lovino resterait un chieur, même quand il ne le désirait pas, parce que c'était inscrit dans son code génétique démoniaque.

Antonio attendait sa réponse depuis plusieurs semaines, fantasmant sur un oui et se désolant d'un non. Lovino lui faisait vivre un enfer d'espérance.

Il avait tellement envie d'être avec lui.

À sa grande surprise, Lovino fronça les sourcils et remua, sûrement pris dans un cauchemar. Antonio passa sa main dans son dos, provoquant un frisson.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, bastardo… »

Génial, il faisait partie du cauchemar. Lovino ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Antonio était partagé entre sa précédente déception et la joie de le voir rétabli.

« Bonjour. On dirait que tu as passé une bonne nuit, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Ton ange et ton démon m'ont martyrisé, se plaint Lovino.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas laissé te reposer ?, s'affola Antonio.

\- Je plaisantais. Ils se sont bien occupés de moi, idiota.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux, mais encore vidé. J'espère que je vais pouvoir marcher tout seul. »

Antonio fit un sourire contrit. Il aurait pu perdre Lovino la veille, sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et aurait été affligé par sa mort.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse un essai ? Je pense que Gilbert a déjà préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Déjeuner de bâtard du Nord.

\- Tu devrais être gentil pendant les jours qui viennent, si tu veux qu'on t'aide.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est du chantage ! »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire, soulagé. Lovino était assez en forme pour défendre ses intérêts.

« C'était une suggestion !

\- Suggestion, mon cul ! C'est du chantage !

\- Mais non, Lovi chéri ! »

Antonio se mit à lui faire des chatouilles, Lovino cria qu'il était un bâtard, et il le renversa sur le lit.

Antonio avait la main sur sa hanche, en contact direct avec sa peau douce, et le surplombait. Lovino avait les joues rougies d'avoir ri et son regard bascula aussi vite que l'atmosphère entre ses draps. Antonio se retint de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Il allait se retirer sagement, quand Lovino prit l'initiative de poser les lèvres sur les siennes.

Ravi de l'intention de Lovino, Antonio le laissa explorer sa bouche et prendre le contrôle pour une fois. L'espagnol s'était toujours demandé si son expérience jouait dans leur attirance physique. Soit Lovino avait beaucoup appris de leurs derniers baisers, soit Antonio perdait ses moyens dès que la langue de Lovino le touchait. Il passa fébrilement sa main sur le ventre de Lovino pour remonter son flanc et se rapprocha de lui dans le même temps.

Lovino, un peu affolé par le contact plus appuyé, s'arrêta.

« Je t'interdis d'aller plus loin, bastardo. »

Son pouce allait effleurer son téton. Serait-il sensible à cet endroit-là ? Sa curiosité ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la prochaine occasion. Il passa innocemment l'arrondi de son doigt dessus et obtint une réaction intéressante. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait l'embêter avec ça !

« Idiota. »

Il n'avait pas intérêt à gémir une fois de plus comme ça. Il obligea ses mains à se figer.

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme… Et ne t'imagine pas que je m'allonge facilement !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai déjà constaté. Il y a plein de monde qui aurait déjà cédé à mon charme dévastateur. »

Antonio préférait utiliser la plaisanterie quand il s'agissait de ses coucheries sans sentiment. Il suffisait qu'il demande ou qu'on lui demande pour qu'il s'allonge comme disait Lovino. De toute façon, ce n'était pas les sentiments qui attiraient les gens vers lui, mais plus sa réputation d'amant talentueux. Autant en profiter, si on ne pouvait espérer une histoire de cœur. C'était ce qu'il disait entre deux faux espoirs de relation et avant de tenter sa chance avec Lovino.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse chez toi ! »

Surpris, Antonio adora l'embarras de Lovino.

« Je t'intéresse ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non ! Je vais appeler Feliciano, si tu continues de m'embêter ! Je ne me sens pas bien !

\- C'est une menace et une excuse bidon pour ne pas répondre.

\- J'ai faim, bastardo ! Je dois retrouver des forces ! Tout de suite !

\- Allons voir le déjeuner du bâtard du Nord, alors. Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner. Je veux savoir si tu veux sortir avec moi ou pas. »

Antonio se leva et prit Lovino dans ses bras.

« Tonio, tu mets une chemise, bordel ! »

Putain ! Ce bastardo était pire en deux en un. Il avait la gentillesse de Patronus et les charmes de Cornéa. Allez savoir comment il piochait les deux bons côtés de ses moitiés dans le mélange, il était bizarre ce mec.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire qu'il était intéressé par lui ? Bordel, ça ressemblait à… Il ne savait pas quoi… Une prise en considération de ce bastardo. Il s'était juré de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, avant d'être sûr de sa décision le concernant. Et il l'avait embrassé ! Comme un idiot ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Lovino était en convalescence ! Il devrait pouvoir avoir la paix avec ce qu'il ressentait pour cet idiota et se réfugier dans son lit ! Même son lit était pris d'assaut par ce bastardo ! Bordel de merde !

Et il avait eu raison de lui dire de mettre un haut !

Comme ce bâtard unawesome mâtait son Antonio ! Sans vergogne. Depuis tout à l'heure, Lovino essayait de faire un trou dans le front de Gilbert rien que par la force de sa pensée. Heureusement pour Gilbert, Lovino était privé de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Lovino ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'effet que produisait Antonio. Son côté démoniaque séduisait tout ce qui bouge, pas étonnant que lui aussi subît cette tentation lubrique.

Antonio se décida à quitter la pièce, complètement à l'ouest concernant le sentiment protecteur de Lovino et le regard éloquent de Gilbert sur sa paire de fesses.

« Toi ! Le bâtard allemand ! Tu arrêtes de te rincer l'œil ! »

Gilbert eut le bon ton de rosir, pris sur le fait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, la teigne ?

\- Ça se fait pas de mâter son meilleur pote, connard, râla Lovino.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de coucher avec son meilleur pote, mais ça arrive, petit couillon… »

Lovino avala de travers et toussa.

« … Pas en ce moment, soupira Gilbert. D'habitude, je le récupère après chaque rupture. On s'amuse plutôt bien et je croyais que…

\- Tu as pensé à ce que ressent Antonio ! Salop !

\- Il sait que ce n'est que du sexe et il est consentant. Retourne à ton bol de céréales, puceau. »

Lovino voyait rouge. Évidemment, le côté démoniaque d'Antonio devait apprécier les parties de jambe en l'air, mais son côté angélique avait l'air résigné de n'être qu'un morceau de viande.

« T'es qu'un con !

\- En quoi, ça te concerne, microbe.

\- En rien. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, enculé. »

Gilbert devait être l'une des seules nations assez awesome pour rentrer dans son jeu d'insultes.

« Francis n'est pas du genre à coucher avec nous, parce que la jalousie d'Arthur étouffe ses envies aventureuses, mais il est très bavard. Imbécile d'italien.

\- Oh, merde ! Le bâtard pervers a sévi !

\- Donc, l'emmerdeur, si tu ne veux pas d'Antonio, laisse-moi profiter de son cul !

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux, en faire de la gelée pour finalement réaliser tout un tas de rituels sataniques et te maudire pendant des siècles et des siècles ! Espèce d'enflure d'âne bâté croisé avec une chienne galeuse et… »

Feliciano le bâillonna de sa main pour l'empêcher de proférer plus d'insanités invraisemblables. Il espérait qu'Antonio ne l'avait pas entendu le défendre.

« Vee ! Je vois que mon démon tient la grande forme.

\- Pourquoi j'ai eu droit à un ange espagnol et pas à toi, bordel ?

\- Je t'ai soigné toute la journée et j'étais vraiment épuisé, vee ! Je savais qu'Antonio prendrait soin de toi.

\- Oh ! Un ange espagnol, l'embêta Gilbert. De quoi te plains-tu ? »

Lovino lui tira la langue.

« C'est vrai. De quoi plains-tu, Lovi chéri ?, surenchérit Antonio.

\- Heureusement, ton ange avait enlevé son armure, sinon j'aurais eu la trouille, lui répondit Lovino.

\- Et il avait abandonné son arme ?, demanda Gilbert avec curiosité.

\- Il n'allait pas mettre sa lance dans un lit.

\- Ça dépend de quelle lance tu parles, le puceau !

\- Dès que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, tu vas morfler grave. Je vais t'arracher les couilles et les râper en petits copeaux…

\- Stop, Lovi ! On veut manger sans avoir ce genre d'images en tête », déclara Feliciano.

Le repas se fit assez silencieusement. Si Lovino ou Gilbert commençait à parler, ils allaient de nouveau s'en envoyer dans la gueule. Antonio semblait apprécier un peu de calme. Feliciano et Ludwig dialoguaient silencieusement, main dans la main. Beurk ! Lovino se remit à surveiller Gilbert au cas où celui-ci aurait de nouveau l'intention de mâter un splendide corps espagnol. Hum… Ouais. Il l'avait pensé. Objectivement, Antonio était bien gaulé. Donc, il pouvait encore s'y faire d'avoir eu cette pensée déviante. Son regard s'attarda sur Antonio. Il aimait bien la ligne de ses épaules… S'il continuait, il allait exploser son quota de compliments dans ses pensées intimes pour le bastardo.

Gilbert semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Et un bâtard allemand dans cet état est un salop qui échafaude une brillante stratégie. Une stratégie pour quoi faire ? Et pourquoi se mettre en mode stratégie en visite diplomatique dès le petit déjeuner ? Son instinct de nation en danger se concentrait sur les objectifs obscurs de ce génie.

« Lovino, il faudra qu'on parle.

\- Ah… Euh, oui, Feli…

\- Je n'ai senti que tu étais en danger qu'au tout dernier moment.

\- Putain, Feli ! T'es pas obligé d'en parler devant des nations étrangères !

\- C'est que Gilbert a dit…

\- Je lui expliquerai. Feli, il vaut mieux que tu concentres sur ton travail.

\- Tu viens de dire à mon ange de ne pas se préoccuper de moi. T'abuses, enfoiré ! Je veux passer du temps avec Feli !

\- Je veux juste que Feli n'aborde pas un certain sujet dès maintenant.

\- Ah ! Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un moment pour tout. »

Apparemment, il était la cible du stratège. Journée de merde ! Ce connard allait le manipuler pour qu'il arrive à un certain objectif qui est… Il ne savait pas. Putain ! Il détestait quand Gilbert se mêlait de ses affaires ! Le gros bâtard ! Il détestait les Allemands. La dernière fois que Gilbert avait opéré, Lovino avait dû offrir des produits de luxe en compensation d'une perte de commandes. Gilbert était nuisible aux affaires. Et son frère aussi.

Il commençait à littéralement montrer les dents, quand Antonio passa une main sur ses épaules, le détendant aussitôt. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, bordel !

Après le petit déjeuner, Lovino put rester un moment seul avec Feliciano.

Feliciano n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Lovino sentit qu'il recevait des soins de la part de Feliciano.

« J'aurais dû être là.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et je n'étais pas si loin, dit Lovino pour rassurer Feliciano.

\- Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps. Gilbert m'a expliqué que je passais de plus en plus sous la protection de Ludwig, ce qui me détache de toi.

\- Oh, merde !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Tu as le droit d'être avec ce gros bâtard, si tu en as envie.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu dois être toujours accompagné…

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est reparti comme au tout début.

\- Tu n'es pas suffisamment protégé Lovino. Et c'est de ma faute ! »

Lovino avait commencé à se faire à cette vie sans contrainte. Gilbert était un idiot ! Il fallait lui dire une telle information. Il ne se serait pas fâché avec Feli pour cette raison.

« Je suis de nouveau enchaîné à toi, c'est tout. »

Lovino ne préférait pas penser au fait qu'Antonio avait tout à fait été capable de le protéger…

L'enflure de stratège ! Gilbert allait tout faire pour les mettre ensemble ! Oh, le con ! Putain, il n'avait encore rien décidé !

« J'avais envie de te parler d'un truc important, mais ça peut attendre que tu aies fini la journée…

\- Si c'est important, ça n'attend pas…

\- Antonio m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, annonça Lovino.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais c'était ton tuteur !

\- Ouais, je sais ! Mais je m'en fous ! »

Feliciano eut une drôle d'expression. En même temps, Feliciano avait connu un tuteur omniprésent et avait été entouré de nations toute son enfance, alors que lui avait enchaîné les professeurs.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Merde. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Feliciano.

« Je tiens beaucoup à Antonio. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Si Feliciano n'avait pas été son ange, il l'aurait étranglé avec son pourquoi. Putain, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé de parler de ses sentiments.

« Parce qu'il ne doit pas être mon véritable amour, puisque c'est Ludwig pour nous deux. J'ai peur que ça foire à cause de ça.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Gilbert.

\- Feli, le supplia Lovino.

\- C'est lui qui en sait le plus à ce sujet.

\- On aurait dû étudier ces vieux grimoires, putain !

\- C'est certain. Je crois que tu n'as pas le temps d'attendre de trouver la réponse dans ces livres.

\- Bastardo peut encore patienter au point où il en est.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Trois semaines, un mois… »

Feliciano prit une fausse inspiration, la bouche grande ouverte. OK. Il avait clairement abusé, si son frère était offusqué du temps qu'il avait pris à se décider.

« … Tu fais mariner Antonio.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Il est tellement… »

Bandant était le mot, mais il n'allait pas choquer son ange.

« … désirable que je suis perdu.

\- Bon. Tu l'aimes bien, tu le désires, tu te fais du souci par rapport à votre relation, tu es donc amoureux. Vee !

\- Féli !

\- En quoi c'est un problème ?

\- J'ai peur. Il me fait trop d'effets, cet idiot ! Est-ce que cela te fait plein de choses quand Ludwig te touche ?

\- Tu as couché avec Antonio ?

\- Non. On s'est jute embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Oui. Et j'avais envie d'aller plus loin. N'évite pas la question.

\- Ludwig provoque plein d'émotions en moi parce que je l'aime. Quand il me fait l'amour comme si j'étais l'être le plus précieux au monde, évidemment, je suis atteint par plein de sentiments. Vee !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Physiquement, c'est très intense dès qu'il m'effleure… Alors, ça m'effraie.

\- Ah…

\- Alors, tu imagines quand il y aura des sentiments en plus… »

Lovino n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire amusé de Feliciano.

« Avec Ludwig, on a toujours eu de l'attirance. C'est devenu physiquement plus intense, parce qu'on se connaît de mieux en mieux. Il y a des couples qui ont une alchimie quasi immédiate.

\- Ah bon. Lesquels ?

\- As-tu déjà vu Héraklès et Sadiq s'embrasser ? »

Ouais. D'ailleurs, il avait dit qu'ils étaient comme deux chiennes en chaleur. Ouais. Toute la subtilité et la poésie Lovinesque par rapport à l'amour de deux êtres très portés sur le sexe… Et bordel, Feliciano avait comparé Antonio et lui à ce couple ! Il détestait son ange rempli de naïveté et de bons sentiments !

« Tu devrais peut-être poser des questions à Héraklés…

\- Non. Féli. J'ai compris l'idée. Ça me fait peur, quand même.

\- Dis-le à Antonio quand tu lui auras avoué tes sentiments.

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai peur que ça conclue le pacte entre nous et je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça.

\- Ça complique les choses. Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

\- Eh bien non ! Toi, tu dis à tout le monde que tu les aimes. Moi, je me réserve le droit de dire que je les protègerai.

\- Je préfère mon option, mais la tienne est très romantique, puisque tu ne le diras qu'à deux personnes : moi et Antonio !

\- Féli ! Je ne te ferai plus jamais de confidences !

\- Tu les feras à Antonio ! Vee !

\- Bordel, Feli ! »

Antonio somnolait dans le salon des Vargas en compagnie de Gilbert.

« Alors, sacrée nuit awesome ?

\- Non…

\- Évidemment, tu n'as pas réussi à te le taper.

\- Ne parle pas de Lovino comme ça. Je vais finir par te frapper.

\- C'est awesome comme vous prenez la défense de l'autre.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Ouais. Lovino a dit de me mettre les yeux dans les poches. Déjà possessive, la teigne.

\- Je me demande s'il a vraiment envie de se mettre en couple avec moi. J'attends depuis si longtemps.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas une petite amourette entre vous. »

La gorge d'Antonio se serra, parce qu'il serait vraiment déçu si Lovino ne désirait que son corps. Il préférait que Lovino lui dise non immédiatement ou qu'ils rompent parce qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Tout, mais pas une bête histoire d'attirance physique. Il craignait au vu de ses réactions et de celles de Lovino que le charnel l'emporte.

« Hé ! ça va bien se passer cette fois. Lovino est un chieur avec des principes. Tu vas en baver tous les jours, mais ça en vaudra la peine… »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« … Je lui ai fait croire qu'on avait déjà couché ensemble. Tu aurais vu sa tête. Il m'a fait la morale, se réjouit Gilbert. Parfois, il est con, mais il est con…

\- Gilbert, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de sa gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ?

\- Il va te croire quand tu lui diras que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu peux lui faire gober n'importe quoi.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peux lui faire gober n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis trop awesome !

\- Il va te prendre pour un mythomane maintenant. Il ne se gênera pas pour le dire.

\- La guerre sera déclarée, se réjouit Gilbert. Il sera aussi intraitable qu'en affaire. Awesome !

\- Franchement, il faut te trouver des occupations et quelqu'un. Là, ça ne va pas.

\- De toute façon, je me suis fixé comme objectif de vous mettre ensemble. Je suis occupé pour plusieurs semaines. »

Comptez sur vos meilleurs amis pour vous remonter le moral !

« Gilbert. Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il ne peut plus me faire attendre un jour de plus.

\- Tu peux aller dans les toilettes pour te soulager de toute cette tension sexuelle. Je ferai le guet !

\- Gilbert ! Tu m'énerves ! Je veux savoir...

\- Pose-lui un ultimatum. Les Italiens détestent ça.

\- Tout le monde déteste les ultimatums.

\- Ouais, mais les Italiens sont toujours en retard sur les ultimatums, alors ils se font toujours avoir.

\- Je l'embrasse toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que j'aie sa réponse.

\- Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à te contenir.

\- Je ferai attention.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

\- Je le ferai en public.

\- Il ne va pas aimer.

\- Alors, pas tous. Ceux en public seront sur les cheveux…

\- Antonio, ne te casse pas la tête. Tu lui dis que tu veux sa réponse demain, mais attends-toi à ce qu'il la donne juste avant minuit ou un petit peu après. »

Antonio avait peur. Il avait repoussé la confrontation le plus possible, laissant du temps à Lovino pour se décider. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. En plus, ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois durant ce laps de temps de réflexion. D'ailleurs…

« Il m'a embrassé. Tu crois que ça compte pour un oui.

\- C'est encourageant. Je ne doute pas que tu l'aimes profondément et je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre à cet idiot.

\- Oh, Gilbert ! Tu m'épates ! Comment as-tu deviné que je tiens tant à Lovino ? C'était vachement difficile, ironisa Antonio.

\- Un ange, protecteur des maisons, n'enlève jamais son armure et ne pose jamais son arme dans la demeure d'un démon, protecteur des maisons, avec lequel il n'est pas lié. C'est particulièrement dangereux pour l'ange qui peut se faire attaquer par le démon à n'importe quel moment pour le moindre motif. Ceci indique que ta partie angélique est complètement charmée par ce démon de Lovino et lui fait extrêmement confiance. Je suis sûr qu'en interrogeant Lovino, j'en apprendrais encore plus sur ton attachement awesome. Il va falloir que je retrouve certains passages awesome de certains livres pour lui expliquer tout ça, tout ça. J'espère qu'il va comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes. »

Antonio se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise à côté de Gilbert. Juste pour une histoire d'ange sans armure et sans lance, il avait déduit tout ceci. Effroyablement awesome.

« En plus, Lovino ne semblait pas offusqué d'avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de tes deux parties, ce qui normalement horripile un démon en état de faiblesse. Je pense que tu peux faire la déduction tout seul comme un grand. Je suis trop awesome !

\- Tu es trop awesome ! Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que dans les livres !

\- Je peux tout faire gober à Lovino, t'as oublié ! »

Lovino se retrouva seul avec Antonio et Gilbert tandis que Feliciano allait régler les affaires d'État. Tout le monde avait pris du travail. Il se retrouvait donc être le seul en vacances. Et bordel, les vacances, ce n'est pas surveiller qu'un bâtard allemand se désintéresse de son livre de compte pour s'attarder sur un magnifique espagnol en pleine lecture d'un compte-rendu financier.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas lire un livre. La bibliothèque ne contenait quasiment que des romans d'amour et des essais sur la peinture. Gilbert se foutrait de sa gueule qu'il lise l'un ou l'autre. La peinture ne l'intéressait pas du tout et il le savait.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre la télévision, parce qu'il gênerait le bâtard allemand. Pas Antonio. Une fois qu'il était concentré sur quelque chose, une cohorte d'éléphants pouvait lui passer sous le nez sans obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Lovino allait donc faire le ménage de la pièce. Certains trucs lui heurtaient l'œil.

« Lovi, tu dois te reposer, râla Gilbert.

\- Laisse-le faire sa petite fée du logis, dit Antonio.

\- Je ne suis pas une fée ! Je suis un Larès !

\- Ne casse rien, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce putain de buffet !

\- Ne prends pas des décisions extrêmes, l'avertit Antonio.

\- Feli l'adore, je ne suis pas fou.

\- J'espère que tu auras autant de considérations pour le mobilier qui me plaît.

\- Bastardo ! Il y a d'autres façons de dire que tu veux emménager avec moi un jour !

\- Kseksekse !

\- Toi, la ferme, enculé !

\- Pour une fois, Antonio était subtil. Mon pauvre ami, tu t'es fait rembarrer, direct ! »

Lovino se sentit mal à l'aise, parce qu'il avait bien vu à quel point Antonio s'était senti blessé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Feliciano lui avait recommandé de régler le problème dès ce soir. Il devait dire un truc gentil… Vraiment gentil… Merde, il ne savait pas comment faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Feli !

« De toute façon, je suis déjà fourré tout le temps chez toi, idiota. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour l'instant, mais apparemment c'était suffisant pour Antonio. Gagné !

« Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui suis fourré chez lui tous les week-ends, imbécile d'Italien.

\- Quoi ? Bordel !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ment comme il respire, Lovi chéri !

\- Tu y as cru !, se moqua de lui Gilbert.

\- Sale mytho ! J'ai eu peur que tu entraînes Antonio dans la débauche.

\- J'ai préféré le laisser déprimer seul dans son coin.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, enculé !

\- Lovino, tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver ! »

Putain, Gilbert ne facilitait pas les choses. Il aurait préféré rester seul avec Antonio. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû allumer la télévision pour le faire partir. Il fit tourner malencontreusement le bouton de la radio.

« Connard, grogna Gilbert.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, emmerdeur.

\- Mais c'est toi le chieur !

\- Le chieur, c'est celui en minorité ! Toni, ça te gêne la musique ?

\- Non.

\- Faux frère. Évidemment qu'il va aller dans ton sens, il est amoureux de toi, salopard.

\- Donc dégage, le chieur !

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Faites en sorte de tout couvrir avec de la musique !

\- Va te faire voir ! »

Gilbert leur tira la langue, avant de s'installer dans la salle d'à côté en claquant la porte.

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

Merde ! Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Toi d'abord.

\- Non, toi d'abord, bordel. »

Antonio avait la mâchoire crispée. Il eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux en parlant :

« Je ne peux plus attendre ta réponse. Tu as jusqu'à demain minuit pour me la donner. Si c'est non, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ça.

\- Il y a un quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. C'est que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne peux pas espérer encore, peut-être inutilement. »

Lovino était assez énervé qu'Antonio le mette au pied du mur, mais il comprenait sa démarche. En plus, ce n'était pas le style d'Antonio, mais plutôt de l'autre connard allemand. Il lui avait demandé conseil, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Allez ! Ce n'était pas difficile de dire un putain de oui !

Il se rapprocha d'Antonio, en étant nerveux comme jamais. Il avait peur qu'Antonio ne se jette sur lui, l'embrasse et tout le reste. Il aimerait, c'est sûr, mais il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Ton ultimatum, tu peux te le carrer où je pense ! J'allais te dire oui !

\- Surtout, ne change pas d'avis !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'en change, bordel ? »

Antonio eut un grand sourire, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Lovino n'avait pas oublié à quel point sa langue provoquait du plaisir rien qu'en touchant la sienne, mais bordel, c'était toujours mieux de le vivre avec un cœur qui bat la chamade. Entre deux loopings intrabuccaux, il se retrouva sans le comprendre coincé entre un mur et le corps imposant d'Antonio. Il essaya de rompre le baiser, mais il ne put que gémir quand il sentit la main d'Antonio passer sous son haut. Sa langue revint à l'assaut et Antonio souleva l'une de ses jambes pour en caresser la cuisse. Putain ! Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il aimait sentir Antonio pressé contre lui. La bouche de son petit ami quitta la sienne pour déposer des baisers dans son cou qui le firent frémir d'excitation. Comment pouvait-il lui donner autant envie de lui en même pas une minute ?

« Tonio. Il y a une condition… Hum… Bordel, écoute-moi ! »

Quand Antonio avait aspiré sa peau, Lovino avait adoré ça.

« Quelle condition ?

\- Tu y vas en douceur pour ce genre de choses, putain !

\- Ce n'est pas assez soft ?

\- Je t'arrête avant que tu continues plus loin.

\- Je ne faisais que t'embrasser, tu sais !

\- Tu as les mains sacrément baladeuses quand tu embrasses !

\- Parce que j'embrasse bien comme il faut ! Embrasser veut dire prendre dans ses bras !

\- Ne te la joue pas sémantique, bordel ! »

Antonio rit. Lovino s'aperçut qu'il était véritablement heureux. Et lui aussi. Sentiment bizarre, mais bon, il n'avait pas envie de le chasser. Antonio colla son corps contre le sien dans un câlin beaucoup plus sage que le précédent que Lovino apprécia à sa juste valeur.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème quand je fais ça ? »

Antonio l'avait embrassé juste à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou et, bordel de merde, c'était putain d'intense.

« Je dois être super sensible, ce n'est pas possible, putain !

\- Oh. Je te fais de l'effet ?

\- Beaucoup trop !

\- Ah. »

Antonio le regarda dans les yeux avec une expression très sérieuse.

« Ça te fait peur ?

\- Carrément. »

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être de mauvaise foi. Si Antonio recommençait une attaque des sens, il serait perdu corps et âme. Ce devrait être interdit de chambouler quelqu'un comme ça.

« Je te promets d'y aller doucement, lui assura Antonio. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps je résisterai à mes pulsions. Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet aussi et je ne suis pas effrayé du tout parce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux. »

Lovino déglutit difficilement devant l'intensité du regard d'Antonio. Putain, si ses yeux s'y mettaient maintenant, il allait en mourir.

« Je te fais confiance pour tout ça, finit-il par articuler.

\- Super, Lovi ! »

Antonio embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, avant de lui laisser plus d'espace personnel.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas arriver à travailler à cause de toi », râla-t-il.

Lovino ricana :

« Hé, Tonio, est-ce qu'on laisse gros balourd tenter de nous rapprocher encore ?

\- Ce serait marrant ! Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on s'affiche en public, ce sera facile de le faire douter.

\- Je préfèrerai qu'on évite les effusions baveuses devant tout le monde.

\- Moi aussi. On peut dire tout de même que ce sont nos proches…

\- Je n'inclus pas les bâtards allemands dans mes proches, mais dans ma putain de belle-famille imposée.

\- C'est noté, s'en amusa Antonio. »

Lovino s'approcha d'Antonio pour lui voler un baiser. Il en avait eu trop envie. Et puis, maintenant, il était autorisé à le faire.

« Ne me tente pas trop.

\- C'est rien, ça.

\- J'en rêve depuis un bon moment. Que tu aies osé ce matin, c'était un pur bonheur. »

Lovino rougit puis passa ses bras sur les épaules d'Antonio, profitant de sa présence. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien entre eux, parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à ce bastardo. Il était définitivement amoureux, mais ne pouvait pas encore le lui exprimer.

Antonio était sur un petit nuage. Lovino avait dit « oui » pour une relation amoureuse. Il était presque euphorique, mais il se contenait à cause d'un ange italien encore très protecteur envers son démon. Lovino essayait de le montrer le moins possible, mais il avait l'air apaisé et heureux.

L'Italien avait fini par s'allonger contre lui dans le canapé. La musique faisant fuir tout allemand non désiré avait bien des avantages. Il ne pensait pas que Lovino était effrayé par son propre désir et les gestes amoureux. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ce comportement mignon et adorable très longtemps, parce que, bon sang, il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps.

Son bras s'était sagement enroulé autour de la taille de Lovino. La tête brune avait élu domicile sur son épaule. Il faisait tout pour se concentrer sur les dépenses de son État. Les chiffres ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi ennuyants. Il préfèrerait passer son temps à discuter avec Lovino, à l'embêter, à l'embrasser… Ne pas y penser ! Les chiffres, les chiffres, les chiffres ! Il fallait valider les chiffres !

Lovino avait bougé.

D'habitude, il arrivait à se concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi, même avec quelqu'un contre lui.

Sa main eut un mouvement incontrôlé de caresse.

« Bastardo…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est suffisant, s'en amusa-t-il.

\- Fais tes devoirs.

\- J'ai pas envie. On a du temps libre, tous les deux.

\- Tu vas être en retard.

\- C'est un Italien qui me dit ça.

\- C'est Féli qui est toujours à la bourre ! La dernière fois, je lui ai donné les papiers deux semaines à l'avance. Deux semaines !

\- Mais voyons, tu ne lui donnes pas assez de temps…

\- Quoi ? Bordel ! Je fais aussi vite que je peux et je tiens les délais. Il a le temps de jeter un coup d'œil pour mettre sa putain de signature en deux semaines !

\- La preuve, ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Il est en retard !

\- Officieusement, il n'est jamais en retard !

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis le temps, on a appris à le connaître. Dès qu'on veut quelque chose, on programme de vous avertir de ce que l'on veut et d'exiger des dates de rendu en avance pour avoir tout en temps et en heure.

\- Vous êtes des salopards !

\- On sait très bien que tu travailles comme il faut. Quand ça ne concerne que toi, on reste sur un calendrier normal. C'était une idée des deux bâtards allemands. Ils sont très à cheval sur les délais.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? »

Antonio passa une main dans les cheveux fins de Lovino. Apparemment, dès qu'il touchait Lovino, celui-ci ressentait un plaisir plus ou moins important. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif à ses caresses.

« Hé, les amoureux !

\- Putain, frappe avant d'entrer, connard !

\- C'est l'heure de manger ! Hé ! La teigne, je te conseille de remonter le col de ta chemise ! Trop awesome, Antonio ! »

Antonio ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant le suçon dans le cou de Lovino. Mince ! Il aurait dû y penser.

« Ne panique pas, Lovi !

\- Toi ! Tu as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule !

\- Ne bouge pas que j'arrange ça !

\- Et toi ! Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille !

\- Bien sûr, Lovi chéri d'amour !

\- Et évite ce genre de surnoms ridicules !

\- Dire que j'avais bloqué mon après-midi pour vous emmerder et vous mettre ensemble !

\- Je te déteste, le blafard !

\- C'est réciproque, la teigne avec un suçon ! C'est de l'art Antonio ! »

Antonio attrapa Lovino avant qu'il ne se jette sur Gilbert. Il lui fit faire demi-tour, l'embrassa de manière déloyale et, pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, il arrangea son col.

« Là, c'est mieux maintenant.

\- On a dit : "pas en public !", bastardo.

\- C'était préférable à ce que Feliciano entre en trombe et m'éviscère pour avoir touché à son démon, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Féli est incapable de te faire autant de mal.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain quand ça te concerne. Il a quand même décapité un ange vampire pour toi, devant témoins. Heureusement, personne ne s'en souvient. Tu devrais le remercier.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est beau comme tu deviens docile quand Antonio te caresse dans le sens du poil, l'emmerdeur.

\- Toi. Tu n'es pas autorisé à faire de commentaires, à répandre des rumeurs, à… plein de trucs dont je vais faire la liste.

\- Si tu pouvais garder le secret, ça nous arrangerait bien.

\- OK. Antonio. »

Lovino ne comprit pas comment il arrivait à faire en sorte que Gilbert se la boucle aussi facilement.

« L'amitié, la pure amitié, lui confia à l'oreille Antonio.

\- Le gros mytho », râla Lovino.

Antonio eut un petit rire, avant d'entrer dans le salon partager le repas avec les autres nations et se comporter comme d'habitude.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème/Chanson pour le juke-box de la Saint Valentin organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente : La déclaration d'amour de France Galle. Ecoutez, vous verrez le contraste avec ce cher Lovino.

Quand je suis tout seul et que je peux rêver…

Pas mal comme début. Lovino mâchouilla nerveusement son crayon. À chaque fois qu'il « dormait » chez le bastardo, sa nuit ne comportait aucun onirisme. Il se tapait Antonio et une nuit blanche.

Le pire résidait dans le fait qu'il en redemandait à chaque fois.

… je rêve que je suis dans tes bras…

Lovino garderait cette pensée intime et parasite pour lui. Antonio sauterait au plafond en connaissant cette foutue dépendance à son corps. Enfin… L'idiota devait forcément s'en douter parce qu'il lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion.

… je rêve que je te fais tout bas une déclaration, ma déclaration…

Faut pas rêver ! Lovino ne lui clamerait jamais son amour en pleine conférence de l'O.N.U., en réunion de l'U.E. ou autre rencontre diplomatique. D'ailleurs, il écrivait une putain de lettre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots en sa présence. Merde ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour

Pour te parler de nous

Deux ou trois mois de tous les jours

C'est tout

Le « merci » de la dernière fois lui avait écorché la gorge. Lovino était dans une situation tellement désespérée qu'il avait demandé l'aide de Feliciano. Son jumeau avait plus de pratique que lui. Il avait essayé de rajouter un surnom affectueux autre que « bastardo », mais avait lamentablement échoué. Donc Antonio resterait son « bastardo ».

Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça

Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas

Il se sentait handicapé des sentiments. Aussi, il y avait l'enjeu de ce : « Te/ti amo » à prendre en compte. Ouais, il se réservait le droit de le dire en Italien, parce que bordel se déclarer dans une langue étrangère se révélait encore plus difficile. Même pour une seule voyelle différente, bordel ! De plus, ce n'était pas sûr que le bastardo entende la différence tellement il serait content. Il comprendrait en italien. Ti amo. Le son ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Putain ! Ce genre de phrase tuait l'aura démoniaque à coup sûr.

Je t'aime quand tu es près de moi

Je t'aime quand tu n'es pas là

Je pense à toi

Tout le temps.

Je t'aime quand tu souris

Je veux des souvenirs avec toi

Des images avec toi

Des voyages avec toi

Je me sens bien quand tu es là

Putain de bordel de merde ! C'était sorti sur le papier ! Ah ! Merci ! Grand merci mental ! Le progrès gigantesque ! Lovino respira un grand coup, espérant que le dire dans une lettre serait suffisant pour créer leur lien spirituel.

Dire « Ti amo » était d'une grande facilité quand il n'y avait pas d'engagement derrière. Lovino avait bien réfléchi avant de lier sa vie pour toujours avec celle du bastardo. Il en avait fallu des étapes et des discussions dans leur couple et une énorme dispute. Putain ! Il essayait d'être de plus en plus agréable pourtant ! Lovino savait qu'Antonio attendait des gestes de sa part, des preuves d'amour et des mots gentils un peu chaque jour. C'était normal dans un couple ! Lovino en avait conclu que, s'il ne pouvait parler de ses sentiments, il allait les écrire et les lui donner en lecture. Il aimait Antonio de tout son être, mais le dire tout haut voulait tout dire. Son âme serait liée à la sienne. À tout jamais. Lovino était effrayé quelque part par le pouvoir de ces deux petits mots. Il suffisait que cet amour échappe à ses lèvres une seule fois pour qu'Antonio se marie en quelque sorte avec lui pour l'éternité.

Feliciano lui avait conseillé de porter sa lettre en main propre à Antonio.

« Une déclaration, ma déclaration… »

Les yeux d'Antonio étaient rougis par les larmes de leur brève séparation. Son sourire s'élargit petit à petit en lisant la lettre. Heureux, il l'embrassa chastement avant de le titiller :

« Tu pourrais me le dire quand même.

\- Te amo ! »

Putain ! C'était sorti ! Et en espagnol, par-dessus le marché !

Lovino sentit le souffle de la magie évoluer autour d'eux et les lier pour la vie.

Antonio le prit dans ses bras, lui roula un patin du tonnerre et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

Et putain ! Encore ce désir explosif !

Lovino répondit à son étreinte, assoiffé de baisers et de peau dévoilée. Heureusement, Antonio eut la présence d'esprit de les entraîner à l'intérieur, parce que sinon les voisins auraient encore gueulé sur leur manque de pudeur. Antonio l'entraîna directement vers le canapé. Lovino laissa échapper un rire devant l'impatience d'Antonio qui le déshabillait à toute vitesse.

« Tu oublies le lubrifiant, bastardo !

\- Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je reviens ! »

Lovino ricana en le voyant se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon lors de sa course. Heureusement, Antonio se rattrapa plutôt bien et se débarrassa de son vêtement. Lovino ne se gêna pas pour mâter ses belles fesses, puis soupira quand il disparut de son champ de vision. Idiota !

Lovino constata de visu son érection phénoménale. Il n'y avait que son bastardo pour le foutre dans un état pareil en moins de cinq minutes.

« Je suis revenu ! »

Lovino gémit fortement quand Antonio prit sa verge sans sommation dans sa bouche.

Antonio arrivait encore à le surprendre, malgré qu'ils aient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois.

Lovino sourit de bonheur, alors que son corps s'arquait de plaisir sous la langue experte d'Antonio. Sa main passa avec tendresse dans les cheveux fins d'Antonio, descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire lentement pour le faire s'arrêter. Antonio leva les yeux vers lui avec tout l'amour du monde et descendit sa main entre ses fesses.

Ce n'était pas si difficile de se déclarer en fait.


End file.
